Asayake
by DJ Lady Moony
Summary: Sequel to "Daddy's Little Girl:" Seto goes back to the orphanage where he grew up for reasons not even he understands... and he returns home with something unexpected.
1. Hero

A young girl woke up in her bed at the orphanage that has been her home as long as she can remember. Then again, she's five years old- that's not saying much. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. As she brushed her brown hair out of her blue eyes, she thought about the day ahead of her… but, she couldn't help but think of the dream she just had… about the amazing monsters, the powerful priest… and the kind Pharaoh.

"I wish I had a dad like him," she whispered softly. "That would be…" she smiled. "Perfect." Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.

"Koujo! Come on, its time for breakfast!" Koujo smiled happily as she put got dressed and hurried down to breakfast. Today was the day, the day she'd been waiting all month for. Today, her hero was coming. Today, Seto Kaiba would be visiting the Kame Orphanage.

"Why am I doing this? I hate that damn place. Why am I going back there?" These questions played over and over again inside Seto Kaiba's mind. Yes, the Kame Orphanage was the last place he'd ever been truly happy… but it was also where his life had changed forever. It was the place where he'd met Gozaburo Kaiba…

_"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Gozaburo. "What did you just say?" Ten-year-old Seto looked into the man's cold eyes, matching his stare perfectly._

"If I beat you in chess," he said, sternly. "I want you to adopt me and my brother!" Seto could hear his little brother, Mokuba gasp in amazement, but he didn't let up on his glare. This had to work… it just had to…

"Heh," came the reply. "You're an interesting kid… you're on."

"I beat him," Seto thought. "I cheated… and I paid for it." He smiled. "But in the end, I still got what I wanted.

_Six years after the chess match. Seto was seated at the head of a table, surrounded by the highest-ranking board members of Kaiba Corporations. At the other end of the table was his "father," Gozaburo Kaiba. And he was all alone._

"The Board has spoken!" Seto exclaimed. "Starting today, Kaiba Corporations belongs to me!" A small drop of sweat rolled down Gozaburo's forehead, prompting a smirk from Seto. "Have I learned what you wanted…**"Father"?**" Gozaburo let out a low growl.

"SETO!" he yelled. "I have lost my game with you! Burn this into your brain! THIS is what a loser DESERVES!" He started to laugh as he got up from the table. Seconds later, he was plunging to his death- he had jumped out the window. And all Seto could do was smirk.

"Heh, heh, heh… To lose means to die… thank you… for teaching me."

"Seto-sama?" Seto shook himself out of his memories and looked up at his limo driver.

"What?"  
"We're here, Seto-sama." Seto looked out the window- the old place hadn't changed much… other than the fact it was now falling apart. But everything else was the same. The old playground. The tree he used to read under. The porch where he and Mokuba played chess. He sighed.

"Everything's the same…" (A.N: Ever hear of the group, Navar? They have a song called "Everything's the Same" and it's REALLY good! Check them out!)

Koujo hurried through breakfast and rushed back to the bedroom where everyone slept. She had the last bed on the right hand side, in the corner, next to the window. By her bed was her small, four-drawer dresser, with only three of the draws containing clothes. The last drawer… was her treasure chest.

She sat down on the ground, pulled the drawer open and smiled at the contents. All her games- her treasures. She had everything in there, from Chess pawns to Dungeondice figures, Capsule Monsters to Duel Monsters cards. Duel Monsters- those were her biggest treasures. She wanted to be just like her hero- the best duelist ever. Yeah, maybe that Yugi kid had beaten him, but that wasn't what mattered. Seto Kaiba kept trying. He had made it out of here. So would she. Koujo took her deck out of her drawer, pushed it shut and headed out to the porch. If she went through the back yard, she'd get there faster- she wanted to be the first one to see him when he came. She wanted to be the first to meet Seto Kaiba.

Seto got out of his limo and walked up the all too familiar walk to the front door. There was still time for him to back out… he could just turn around and leave… At least that's what he thought he could do.

"Hey! Jofunu, give them back!" Seto didn't know what caused him to leave the front porch and go to the back yard. The voice. Something about the voice he'd heard pulled him back there… and he was resisting with all his might.

Koujo leapt as high as she could, trying to her deck away from the boy that had taken it from her. Jofunu was a lot older than she was and he was always picking on her.

"Jofunu, please!" she begged. "Give them back, he'll be here any minute!" Jofunu busted out laughing and looked over at his friend, Areuenu.

"Listen to her, Areuenu!" he howled. "She actually thinks she'll get to meet him!" Areuenu nodded, smirking.

"Give it up, Princess," Areuenu said, surly. "Seto Kaiba's not gonna want to have ANYTHING to do with ANY of us- he's just coming here to make himself look good."

"Shut up!" cried Koujo, fighting back the tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to believe that Seto Kaiba was a jerk, even if everyone said he was. Her hero couldn't be a jerk. "GIVE ME BACK MY DECK!" Koujo brought her foot up and kicked Jofunu right in the groin. The older boy doubled over in pain, his eyes as wide as they could go. Koujo snatched her deck out of Jofunu's hand and started to run towards the front porch… only to be snatched by Areuenu.

"You little brat!" Koujo never knew what hit her. She felt the air driven out of her lungs as she fell to her hands and knees. She wasn't there long- Areuenu drove his foot into her ribs, sending her flying.

It wasn't anything she wasn't used to- the older kids were always hurting her. Sure, she could tell the adults…but that only made the beatings worse. So, she took them. It would be over soon- they never lasted long, just long enough to make a point. But today… it didn't even take that long.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Areuenu and Jofunu, who had finally recovered, immediately stopped what they were doing and turned around. Seto Kaiba was standing behind them… wondering what the hell he was doing.

This girl meant nothing to him. Truthfully, he couldn't care less if she got the hell beat out of her or not… at least he didn't think he did. But, here he was, saving her from bullies, just like he'd done for Mokuba all those years before.

"You both have three seconds to back… to run away." Seto gave the two boys a glare that seemed to penetrate deep into their souls… and they ran like the cowards they were. Seto smirked. "Whimps."

Koujo wasn't sure what had just happened- did Seto Kaiba really just save her from those jerks? She got to her feet and looked him dead in the eye.

"Kaiba-san! I challenge you to a duel."


	2. The True Winner

Sarah: So, how are you guys enjoying the story so far? Do you like it? ^_^ Anyway, I'd like to take this time to reply to some of the reviews I've gotten on this story:

Icy Embraces: I'm glad you think this story is interesting! Try reading "Daddy's Little Girl"- it may help if you ever get confused.

Fushicho Hime: I'm still recovering from you STRANGLING me after reading the last chapter of "Daddy's Little Girl." And I know I've got a knack for killer cliffies, but PLEASE no more trying to kill me, aight?

RunningInCircles: Thanks for reading Ami! You've always been my best critic and you reading this means a lot to me ^_~

And Now! On with chapter two! ^_^

**********

Seto wasn't sure he had heard her right. The blank look on his face proved that and more.

"Excuse me?" he asked her. "What did you say?" Koujo looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with nothing but seriousness.

"I challenge you to a duel," she said again. Seto smirked at her.

"You? You challenge me?" He burst out laughing, tossing his head back. "That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard! What could I possibly gain from dueling you?!" 

"This." Seto looked back down at the girl, his eyes instantly widening.

"That… that's a Black Skull Dragon!" Attack: 3200; Defense: 2500; Level nine. Far superior to even the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's only downfall: it was a fusion card. The chances of drawing the cards needed- Summoned Skull, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Polymerization- were slim to none. But the card was rare- not as rare as a Blue-Eyes, but close. There were maybe six of them in the world and he had none of them… but how did this girl get one?

"Well, Kaiba-san?" she asked, regaining his attention. "How about it? If you duel me, and win, you get my rarest card. Sound good?" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"And what if you win?" he replied. "What do I have to give you?"

"Nothing." Seto's eyes widened even more. Nothing? She couldn't be serious.

"Nothing? You don't want anything?" Koujo shook her head.

"I just want to duel you, Kaiba-san," she said, smiling. Her smile took Seto by surprise. It was so familiar to him and it made him feel… happy? Was that possible? How could this little orphanage nobody give him something he hadn't truly felt in over ten years?

"You just want to duel me?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Nothing more?" Koujo shook her head again, still smiling.

"Nope- I just want to duel you!" As Seto tried to comprehend this, the concept of something for nothing, a thought crossed Koujo's mind: "Besides… the one thing I really want… you'd never give me. Even if you could."

"All right," Seto finally answered. "But we duel my way, with my technology." Koujo's smile merely widened.

"Sounds good to me, Kaiba-san." Seto set his briefcase down in the dirt and opened it, pulling out two duel disks. He doubted the girl's ability to use one, being that it was nearly her size, but he gave it to her anyway. She surprised him again- she slipped the duel disk onto her arm, shuffled her deck and put it in the appropriate place. After that, she looked back into Seto's eyes. He hated it when she did that… he felt as though she'd done it before…

__

What is your problem, Kaiba? Seto let out a mental groan. Something strange had happened to him since he lost Battle City to Yugi Moto. He'd gained an unwanted companion- his past self, Sorcerer Seto of Thebes. Like Yami did with Yugi, Sorcerer resided in his soul room, which was in a separate part of Seto's mind. And he added his two sense into EVERYTHING.

__

Nothing. I'm just going to embarrass the hell out of a cocky little girl.

Oh, so being your normal heartless self? 

Shut up.

"Are you ready, Kaiba-san?" Kaiba twitched in annoyance- he was really starting to hate how she always called him "Kaiba-san."

"Yes- I'm ready." She smiled, happily.

"Would you like to go first?" Seto shook his head.

"Go ahead."

****

4000/4000 (Koujo/Seto)

__

Jesus, she's treating me like I'm God. There was a pause. _Sorcerer?_

_Who is?_ Seto let out a mental groan.

_The girl, you idiot, who else?_

_Oh her... does she have a name, or is she just "The Girl"?_ Seto scowled- as much as he hated to admit it, Sorcerer had brought up a good point. He didn't know his challenger's name.

"What's your name, anyway?" he asked as she drew her cards. She looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"I am called Koujo," she replied. "It means princess, which is perfect for me..." Her smile turned to a smirk. "Because I am the Princess of Games." Seto raised an eyebrow.

__

Conceited, isn't she?

Reminds me of someone...

...shut up.

You know, Kaiba- for once, I wasn't talking about you.

"Oh really?" Seto asked aloud. "Maybe I'll have better luck against you then the King. Make your move."

__

...what does she look like? Seto was puzzled by this question, but described Koujo to Sorcerer.

__

Why?

Just wondering. That answer seemed to satisfy Kaiba, which pleased Sorcerer.

"My Ra," he thought to himself. "Can it be..?"

"Okay!" Koujo said suddenly, still smiling happily. "I play two cards face down and Sonic Bird in attack mode! His effect allows me to move a ritual card from my deck to my hand!"

"All right," Seto replied, thinking about the ritual card she was looking for, wondering what it was. "Do you end?" 

"Nope- last, I equip Sonic Bird with Follow Wind, boosting him up to 1700. Your Move, Kaiba-san!" As Seto twitched again, Sorcerer burst out laughing.

__

Kaiba-san? 

Oh, shut the fuck up. Seto drew a card and smiled- perfect.

"Two cards face down," he began. "And Vorse Raider in attack mode! Attack Sonic Bird!"

"Hold it!" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

__

She DARE stops me?! He heard Sorcerer let out a sigh, which only angered him further. _What?_

Just wait for it, Kaiba. 

"You just triggered my trap!" Koujo said happily.

__

Oh...

"Say hello to Compulsory Evacuation Device," Koujo continued. "It allows me to return one monster on the field to its owners hand! I choose Vorse Raider!" Seto scowled and put Vorse Raider back in his hand.

__

Not bad for a child, Sorcerer said, smugly... maybe even proudly. Seto didn't care how he said it- just hearing it pissed him off.

__

Shut it. 

What? came the innocent reply.

__

Nothing, just you're so....argh.....nevermind. 

Koujo, meanwhile, was all in her glory. 

_This is better than I thought it would be, I'm REALLY dueling Seto Kaiba!_ A voice in her head, one that she knew wasn't hers began to laugh, just as happily as Koujo herself would.

__

I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Asayake.

"End turn," Seto said with a scowl, bringing Koujo back to reality.

"M'kay!" she replied, her smile not wavering in the least as she drew her next card. "One card face down and I switch Sonic Bird to defense. Your turn!" Seto drew his next card.

"Hm... Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Koujo's eyes widened, as did her smile when the dragon appeared on the field.

"COOL!" Seto found himself chuckling at the girl's eagerness- she wouldn't be so eager in a minute.

"The effect is," he continued. "That when Spear Dragon attacks a defense monster, the difference is subtracted from your life points, but then I have to put Spear Dragon in defense mode. Go, Spear Dragon! Attack Sonic Bird!" Koujo's smile did finally vanish as her Sonic Bird did the same.

"Bye Sonic Bird!"

****

3300/4000

Seto switched his Spear Dragon to defense mode and placed one card face down.

"I end my turn." Koujo's smile returned. Her turn brought on endless possibilities with the drawing of a simple card.

"Okay, Kaiba-san!" Koujo drew her next card and bit her bottom lip, thinking.

"Hmm," she thought. "I have three pieces... and the perfect card!" She smiled as she placed a card in her Spell/Trap card zone.

"One card face down," she said. "No monsters. Your turn!" Seto raised his eyebrow at this, but said nothing more.

"Hm..."

_Watch out for her face down card..._ Sorcerer warned.

_I know how to duel!_ Seto retorted.

"I play the magic card Two Levels Down!" Koujo looked at him, confused. "What's that do?" she asked, innocently.

"I can take two levels off a monster... for example, making an 8 star monster...a 6 star monster." Seto began to smirk. "Which means only one sacrifice! I offer my Spear Dragon for my now six star Blue Eyes White Dragon!" An excited gasp escaped Koujo's lips as her eyes flashed happily.

"AWESOME!" One of the famous Blue-Eyes White Dragons was staring down at her. "What a rush..." Seto scanned her cards, thinking.

"Should I attack?" he asked himself. "I don't want to risk my dragon..." He smirked. "But it's too good a chance to pass up!"

"Attack her directly!" he cried. "White Lightning!"

"WAIT!" Seto looked at Koujo, slightly annoyed.

"Now what?"

"You activated another trap!" she said happily. "This one is Shadow Spell! It decreases the attack of any monster I choose by 700 points, and makes it so they can't attack or change their battle position. I choose your dragon!"

_I told you... _Sorcerer said, mockingly.

_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! _

"Your move." Koujo drew her next card and let out a sigh.

"Darn it," she said. "I'm not getting any monsters... So I'm gonna have to use my Dark Hole." Seto twitched as his dragon vanished from the field and went to the graveyard.

"Fine." Koujo's smile faded slightly.

"Sorry, Kaiba-san... but you have two more, right? I really want to battle your Blue Eyes!" Seto didn't say a word, still angered about the loss of his dragon.

__

She hasn't changed a bit... 

What? 

Koujo's smile faded completely- she hadn't meant to make Kaiba mad... but that was the only thing she could do!

"Your move," she said softly.

Sorcerer Seto found himself between a rock and a hard place. He hadn't really meant for Kaiba to hear his last comment, nor did he want to explain things to him. And little Koujo's sudden melancholy state provided the perfect scapegoat.

__

You're gonna make her cry! Seto looked over at Koujo and noticed the change in her- she wasn't smiling. Her eyes no longer had that bright sparkle... and she did look on the verge of tears.

__

I didn't mean to - argh - damn it! He drew his next card and looked at Koujo. _How can I make it up to her..._ He looked at the card he drew... and smiled.

"You want to see Blue Eyes then?" As a crowd of kids from the orphanage gathered around, Koujo looked up at him, still fighting tears. 

"Yeah..." Seto nodded his head.

"Then I play Monster Reborn on the Blue Eyes White Dragon destroyed last turn." Koujo's eyes brightened again.

"Cool!"

"Then," Seto continued. "I'll play Lord of Dragons in defense mode and equip him with Flute of Summoning Dragon." He grinned dangerously. "You know what's next, don't you?" Koujo nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Blue Eyes ULTIMATE!"

_And she's excited. Typical._

It's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon- no clue WHY.

"Activate Polymerization!" The excited spark returned to Koujo's eyes as the Ultimate Dragon took the field. "I can't attack with him yet, so I'll just let him sit here for a minute until he's ready. Now your move."

"Okay!" Koujo drew her next card and giggled happily. "All right!" Seto raised an eyebrow.

__

She can't beat my dragon...false hopes...

"This is great!" Koujo said happily. "First, I play De-spell on your polymerization!" Seto scowled a little as his dragons separated, but said nothing. "And now... I use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!"

"All right..." Koujo's eyes widened more as she drew her two cards.

"And now... I play Change of Heart on one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Seto's eyes narrowed.

__

SHE is controlling MY dragon!?

"Fine." Koujo giggled happily.

"This is gonna be awesome! GO WHITE LIGHTNING!"

"What the?!" Seto watched as his dragon under Koujo's control and one still under his vanished. "What did you do that for?!" Koujo smirked.

"If I used anything to power up your dragon," she said. "Then it would still be with him when he returned to you. This way, I can take two of your dragons out with one shot!" She flipped over her face down card. "But now, I play Ookazi, inflicting 800 points of direct damage to your life points!"

****

3300/3200

__

DAMN IT! She's winning!

What do you care if she wins? It's not like you have to give her anything... besides, you wouldn't take her card even if she lost.

...I know.

"Do you end?" Seto asked. Koujo nodded.

"Yup!" Seto drew his next card and smirked.

"I play the spell card, Dragon Treasure!" he said. "It boosts my Blue-Eyes White Dragon up to 3300, just enough to take you out!" Koujo nodded, still smiling.

"Looks like you've got me, Kaiba-san. It was fun dueling you, though." Seto raised an eyebrow, but didn't order the attack. "Well? Are you going to finish this?"

__

What are you waiting for? Sorcerer asked, angrily. _Earlier, you were complaining what a cocky brat she was! _Seto shook his head.

__

I can't do it.

"How about this," Seto said, aloud. "Let's end it in a draw." 

__

A draw? That's your brilliant idea? Koujo blinked. Twice.

"Huh?"

"Let's call it a draw." Koujo was confused.

"But... you can beat me...

"I know- let's just call it a game." Koujo let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Fine..." With that said, she put her hand over her deck. "I concede." Seto's eyes widened in amazement- she had the chance to call a complete loss a draw… and she didn't do it? "I don't draw with anyone," she continued. "Especially not someone that's better than me." Koujo then slipped off her duel disk and took out her deck. She searched through it until she found what she was looking for- the Black Skull Dragon. She tossed it to Seto, then turned and walked away.

__

...that's new. Seto thought the same thing as he placed his deck into his pocket, minus the Black Skull Dragon, and put the duel disks back into his brief case. As he did so, he could hear some of the children laughing.

"Come on," one said. "Princess just made herself fair game." They all went inside, following Koujo. Seto watched them go, his eyes narrowing.

__

Well...back into the hell house... Sorcerer started to smirk, angering Seto further. _SHUT UP. It IS a hell house, and if you had been there with me, you'd see what a fucking hell I had to live in! So for once, KEEP YOUR DAMNED MOUTH SHUT! _

Seto stormed into the house and back to the bedroom- it had been ten years, but he knew his way like it was yesterday. He wasn't sure what he was going to do once he found Koujo… other than give her the card back… maybe apologize for insulting her. Yeah, asking for the draw was kind of an insult to the kid- she really was a good duelist. She'd gotten a bad draw, was all… but he'd figure that out when he found her.

When Seto got to the bedroom, his guilt kicked in more than ever- Koujo was sitting on her bed, surrounded by other orphans... and all of them were picking on her.

"What's the matter, Princess?" one said, poking her in the shoulder. "Did your hero teach you a lesson about dueling?" All the kids started to laugh.

"Yeah," said another, a girl named Shikeilu. "I'm surprised he went so easy on you, Princess, offering you a draw and all." She smirked at Koujo, her eyes cold and mean. "You know, I heard he almost killed a man dueling him- the old guy couldn't take the realness of the holograms and had a heart attack..." The smirk widened. "And then "Kaiba-san" tore up the man's rarest card, the only Blue-Eyes White Dragon that wasn't in Kaiba's deck." Shikeilu started to laugh. "Poor little Princess- how could you expect to win against a heartless bastard like that?"

There were parts of that conversation that Seto didn't understand- mainly, the part where those annoying orphanage brats kept calling him Koujo's hero. Was that possible? Was he really someone's hero?

The rest of the conversation just angered him. How dare they judge him- they knew NOTHING about him... and why did they have to do it in front of her? If he truly was her hero, they didn't need to rebut him like that, not with her right there. And he was going to put a stop to it...

"Shut up." Seto froze in his tracks upon hearing those words- apparently, "Princess" had something to say.

Shikeilu glared at Koujo, "What did you say?" Koujo glared right back.

"I said. Shut. Up." Koujo took a deep breath. "You know nothing about him, Shikeilu- you don't have the right to talk about him like that... and if you think I had no chance at beating him- look at the top five cards of my deck. I had them in my hand when I lost." Koujo held her deck out to Shikeilu, who drew the top five cards... and her eyes widened.

"What?! You had these in your hand and you let him beat you?!" Koujo nodded her head and Seto tried to get a look at the cards. Once he did, he felt his stomach turn- Exodia. She'd had all five pieces in her hand... meaning she had really won the game. "Why did you let him beat you?" Shikeilu cried. Koujo smiled, running her fingers through her hair.

"He offered me the draw because I'm a kid," Koujo replied, clearly ignoring Shikeilu's question. "Would a "heartless bastard" do that?" Shikeilu scowled... then smirked.

"You really think he's gonna come back here again, don't you?" she asked. "Well, you can forget it, Princess. Once he's blown this joint, he'll NEVER come back- especially not after some little nobody wannabe duelist like you." Seto shook his head- the decision he'd just made would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. But he was going to do it anyway.

"Koujo." Koujo looked up at him, her face showing that she was genuinely surprised to see him there.

"Yes, Kaiba-san?" Seto rolled his eyes.

"First of all, stop calling me that. Second..." He took a deep breath. "You're coming home with me." 

Seto took Koujo's hand and lead her to the head honcho's office. As he did so, he asked the question that had been plaguing him for the past five minutes.

"Did you really have all those cards in your hand?" Koujo looked up at him, smiled and shook her head.

"No, Kaiba-san," she said. "I only had four pieces of Exodia in my hand- I guess I would have drawn the last one on my next turn." She squeezed his hand. "You won that one on your own." Seto let out a 'keh' and shook his head.

"This is yours, by the way." Seto handed her the Black Skull Dragon. "It's a nice card, but it doesn't belong in my deck." Saya looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay Kaiba-san!" As she put the card back in her deck, Seto sighed - this was gonna be one hell of a trip.


	3. More Than Barganed For

Sarah: ^_^! I've gotten so many requests for another chapter, that I'm uploading chapter three today instead of tomorrow! ^_^! Enjoy!

************

Koujo watched excitedly out the windows of the limousine. She'd pinched herself about three times all ready, wondering if this was really real. She thought about what she'd been thinking before her duel with Seto: "Besides… the one thing I really want… you'd never give me. Even if you could." This is what she wanted… sort of. Koujo had always wanted a family, ever since her first day in the orphanage…

Koujo was three years old when she was placed in the orphanage. Her mother and father had just died- there had been a terrible car accident… Koujo had been in the car with her parents. No one, not even the doctors could explain why she had lived and not her mother and father. One thing was clear though- her grandfather wanted nothing to do with her.

"I can't keep her here. I refuse." Yusuke Tora was the father of Koujo's father, who was also named Yusuke Tora. Yusuke Sr. loved his son very much… but couldn't bear to keep around his granddaughter. "My son is dead. She isn't. I won't keep her around as a reminder of that."

"I'll never forgive Grandfather for that," Koujo thought. "Never…"

__

I can't believe I just did that...I can't believe I just did that...I can't believe I just did that... Seto couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd gone to the Orphanage to… well, he wasn't quite sure what he'd gone there for, but it sure as hell wasn't to adopt a child.

__

Will you quit it? Sorcerer Seto said angrily._ You're giving me a blasted headache._

What do I tell Mokuba?! The only thing he knew was that... Well... I was going to visit.

Well, tell him the truth.

It's only been me and Mokuba for as long as I can remember... he might not take to it...

Well, if you'd take to women, it might not just BE you and Mokuba.

...shut the HELL up!

Koujo, why did he do that? To the rest of the unknowing population, it would seem that Koujo was talking to herself. In a way she was, except it was an older version… the Koujo she was talking to had been the Princess of Egypt, five thousand years ago (A.N: Read "Daddy's Little Girl" if you're totally lost.) And Koujo heard the princess version of herself chuckle softly.

__

Because, if he's anything like a man I knew with his name, he has a soft spot for children. Koujo smiled.

__

Think he's mad about the duel?

If he was, he'd not have taken you out of there.

Yeah. He's always been my hero, you know? He got dumped just like I did...

"Thank you..." Seto had been to busy arguing with Sorcerer to hear the young girl's words, but noticed she was looking at him.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Koujo said again. Seto shook his head.

"It's nothing." Koujo said nothing more… at least not aloud.

__

Never thought he'd be this scary... Princess Koujo let out a sigh and appeared in the limo, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Think you could lighten up, Kaiba?" Seto blinked and looked over at her.

"Lighten u - holy shit." 

Sorcerer Seto noticed that his other half had suddenly tensed up and did the only logical thing- he looked through Seto's eyes to see what the problem was. His own eyes widened- it couldn't be…

"She's six years old, for Ra's sake," Princess Koujo said, sternly. She then smirked- she'd been around in the modern world long enough to know some of the lingo. And she knew how to use it. "You're scaring her- so, chill out, would you?" Seto just stared at her, prompting a roll of Princess Koujo's eyes. "Take a picture- it'll last longer."

There was a long silence… outside of Seto's mind anyway. Inside of it, he had to listen to Sorcerer laughing his head off.

__

What do you call that? A diss? Seto narrowed his eyes.

__

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"Koujo..." Seto's eyes shifted to the little girl he'd just adopted. She was looking at her older mirror image, kinda worriedly. "Be nice..." Princess Koujo looked at her and sighed.

"Well, for the love of Ra, there's no need to scare you like he is!" Little Koujo sighed and fiddled with the necklace around her neck- a winged heart, matching the one Princess Koujo was wearing. Seeing this made Seto realize what was going on- Koujo was this girl's reincarnate, as he was Sorcerer's. 

__

Sorcerer, get out here. Now. Sorcerer appeared, eyeing Princess Koujo…and she stared back at him, amazed.

"Oh... Oh my Ra..." Sorcerer took a deep breath.

"If," he began. "If you aren't who I think you are...just leave now." As Seto stared at him, confused as hell, Princess Koujo burst out laughing.

"You're who I think YOU are," she said, wiping her eye. "No one else could be so arrogant..." Seto groaned.

"You have no idea." Sorcerer looked over, glaring at him.

"You should talk." Not waiting for an answer, he looked back over at Princess Koujo. "Hm…" Princess Koujo drew in a breath.

"Onshi..?" He nodded, a faint smile curling his lips.

"Koujo." She couldn't take it any more. Princess Koujo dived into Sorcerer's arms, hugging him tight.

"Onshi!" She sniffed a couple times, letting the veteran spellcaster know that she was crying. He hugged her back, just as tight if not tighter.

"Koujo..." She relinquished her grip and pulled out of his. She looked into his eyes, her own still glazed with tears, and smiled.

"Remember all the hell I put you through as a kid?" Sorcerer sighed, nodding.

"Yes." Princess Koujo looked over at Koujo and sighed as well.

"After raising one on my own... sort of… I apologize greatly..." Seto's eyes widened.

__

Oh Jesus Christ, what did I just adopt? Sorcerer smirked.

__

You have NO idea.

"I'm not that bad!" little Koujo cried in her own defense, scowling at her ancestor. Princess Koujo looked at her, a sly smile on her face.

"Um, yeah you are." Little Koujo clenched her fists together, her eyes narrowing. Seto couldn't help but notice how much she looked… well, like him.

"I don't set things on fire!" she said. Princess Koujo's eyes narrowed as well.

"I was six years old!"

"So am I!" As Seto snorted, trying to contain his laughter, Sorcerer smiled.

"Set things on fire waaaaas a big one," he admitted. Princess Koujo shot him a cold glare.

"I learned!" Seto watched as little Koujo's eyes widened excitedly- he noticed they did that a lot. Apparently, it didn't take much to please the girl.

"I want to learn, Koujo!" she cried happily. "Please?"

"When you're older Koujo," came the reply.

"But Koujo!" Princess Koujo covered her eyes with her hand, muttering "Forgive me Onshi," over and over again. Seto and Sorcerer Seto exchanged looks, each thinking the same thing. This double Koujo thing was getting out of hand.

"You know," Seto said. "Thank God you have a title so we don't call each other Seto." Sorcerer nodded, but it was obvious he was paying more attention to the fighting Koujo's.

"Koujo," said little Koujo. "I REALLY want to learn magic! Please? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE?" She looked Princess Koujo in the eyes, her own pleading for what she wanted. Princess Koujo let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"We'll talk about it later, Asayake." Sorcerer raised an eyebrow.

"Asayake?" Princess Koujo looked at him, nodding/

"It means 'morning glow,'" she replied with a smile. "At the orphanage, when everyone gets up in the morning, they're all so out of it and just… blah." Her smile widened. "But Koujo… she just sorta glows…"

"Saya…" Everyone looked over at Seto, confused.

"You know," said Sorcerer, "you're usually out there, but that was REALLY random." Seto narrowed his eyes and pointed at little Koujo.

"Saya," he said. "We can call her Saya." He then looked at Princess Koujo. "And you can be....whoever." Princess Koujo smiled.

"Whoever huh? All right, then- I'm Seto Kaiba."

(A.N: Okay, this it for those of you that need it spelled out for you: Little Koujo will now be known as Saya. Princess Koujo will just be Koujo. All right? All right.)


	4. Belonging

Sarah: I have 10 reviews on this story! I'm EXCITED! And you know what I'm going to do now? I'm going to respond to some of those reviews! Here we go:

anoyedshehighsupremeautho: Yeah, I know the name thing is confusing, which is why I changed Little Koujo to Saya. ^_^

Fushicho Hime: Okay, I promise that Yami WILL be in this story! Just not until the next chapter. Sorry, please forgive me, DON'T KILL ME!

AREZAL: Daddy's Little Girl was really sad, and I have some sad stuff planned for this one too… just not as sad. ^_~

Kitty and Kurry: I know what you mean! There have been times I've wanted to review an EXCELENT story, but I can't because the stupid thing won't work! HOSTILE TAKEOVER!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^!

RunningInCircles: LYLAS Ami!

And now, ON WITH THE Fic!

************

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Saya thought, sadly. "I don't belong with him... Grandfather, maybe... but not Kaiba-san." They hadn't reached Kaiba Manor yet- Seto had to make a few work related stops, but said he'd be done soon. Koujo and Sorcerer Seto had gone to his soul room, catching up on old times… there was something in there about a Castle of Darkness, but neither Saya nor Seto asked about that. This gave Saya time to think. Think that she didn't belong in her new home. The limo slowed down at a red light. When it stopped, Saya opened the door and jumped out, running down the street.

"Saya!" Seto jumped out of the limo and followed her, telling the driver to just head back to the manor. "What did I do now?" he wondered. "I didn't say anything too her… shit. Maybe that's the problem." He hadn't said much of anything to her since they left the orphanage. Lets face it, he wasn't a very talkative person. But he was now as he ran down the street, calling her name. "Saya, wait!"

Saya found an alley not far from where the limo had stopped and she darted inside. She could hear Seto calling after her, but she didn't answer. Instead, she ducked behind some garbage cans, making herself as small as possible.

"It's a mistake," she thought. "It has to be. Kaiba-san didn't mean to adopt me. He wanted someone else… not me."

"Saya?! Argh, damn it, where did she go…" Saya could see Seto through a small gap between the garbage cans, pausing outside the alley. "Saya?!"

"Go away!" Seto sighed thankfully and entered the alley, trying to figure out where her small voice was coming from.

"Saya, come on," he said. "This isn't funny!"

"No!" Seto leaned up against the wall across from where Saya was hiding. He could just go over there, pick her up and drag her back to the manor. But he wasn't going to. No, he was going to handle this carefully. In other words, he had no idea how he was going to handle it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why won't you come out?" He heard a sniff come from Saya's hiding place- she was crying. "Saya?"

"I don't belong with you," she cried angrily. "I'm not like you! You wanted someone like Jofunu or Areuenu… you want someone WORTH adopting, not a little kid like me!" Seto let out a sigh. This was some deep stuff, especially coming from a five-year-old. But Seto knew as well as anyone, if not better, that orphans learned to grow up fast, to take care of themselves. They knew how cold the world could be… and Saya seemed to think it was so cold that no one wanted her. Especially not him.

"Come here."

"No." Seto let out another sigh. He didn't know why, but he DID want this girl with him. But how to convince her of this?

"All right," he said finally. "Do you want to hear a story?" There was a pause. "Saya?

"A story?"

"Mhm." Saya's head popped up from behind the garbage cans, a suspicious look on her face.

"What kinda story?" she asked. Seto smiled and pulled her out from behind the garbage cans. He then walked her down to a bench and sat her down. "What's the story?"

"Well," he began. "You know, I wasn't always...well...." He gestured to himself. "This. After my parents died, I used to live in the orphanage that you lived in… with Mokuba." Saya nodded her head.

"I know." Seto nodded back, not really hearing what she had said.

"I decided that we deserved better," he continued. "So…" He looked down at her. "Kid, you ever hear of Gozaburo Kaiba?" Saya nodded, an angered look covering her face.

"He's your stepfather," she replied. "You beat him at chess when you were ten so he'd adopt you and Mokuba. But…" She paused. "He killed himself over a year ago." Seto nodded, slightly surprised that she knew so much about him.

"Want to know why?" he asked. Saya looked down at the ground and muttered something. "Hm?"

"Because," she said a bit louder. "You're better than him." Seto was silent for a moment. When that moment was over, he started to laugh.

"Well, yes, I am," he admitted. "But something else to…"

"You're my hero." Seto looked down at her, dumbfounded. Did he hear her right?

"What?" Saya didn't look up at him and her voice stayed soft.

"My parents died when I was little... er." Seto smiled at her disclaimer, but managed to hold in a laugh. "It was a car crash," she continued. "I was in there too, but I didn't die... no one really knows why." Seto watched her, listening. Her little hand came up and wiped her eyes. "Grand... my dad's dad didn't want me... so he put me in the orphanage…" She let out a light chuckle. "And I found out about you... you were just like me... and you became... well, you..." Seto chuckled, shaking his head.

"Kid," he said. "If there was anything I learned in that God forsaken orphanage... it's that if you want something, go for it- you'll get it in the end. Look what happened to me." Saya's head bobbed up and down.

"I did go for it... sorta..." He raised an eyebrow."

"Oh?" Saya nodded again, still looking down at the ground.

"All I've ever wanted," she whispered. "All I've ever dreamed about... is dueling you and having a family..." Seto smiled.

"Guess you killed two birds with one stone, then." Saya shook her head- he hadn't expected her to disagree with that.

"Second one wasn't 'posed to happen," she replied. "I just wanted to duel you... you weren't 'posed to 'dopt me..." Seto sighed.

"I'm a man who does stuff without thinking." He took her hand. "You still have to pick out your room...you haven't seen the Manor yet." He stood up from the bench and gently pulled her towards the manor. "We'll walk the rest of the way. It's nice out." He suddenly felt Saya squeeze his hand. When he looked down at her, she was looking up at him, smiling.

"M'kay!" He smiled back, then turned his attention back to where he was walking.

"Christ," he thought. "I'm being too nice..." Saya was thinking too.

"Maybe... maybe he really does want me..."

A short time later, Seto heard Saya speak up again.

"Kaiba-san?" He looked down at her.

"Mhm?"

"You told me not ta call ya Kaiba-san," she said slowly. "What do I call ya then?" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Seto is fine," he told her. "But… Mokuba calls me Niisama." Saya nodded happily, her smile bright as ever.

"M'kay!" Seto was about to say more when something bumped into him, almost taking him off his feet.

"What the...oh! Kaiba!" Seto narrowed his eyes. Anzu Mazaki. One of Yugi Moto's friends. The last person he really wanted to see. (A.N: Anzu Mazaki is Tea Gardner's Japanese name and is also used in the manga. Anzu is WAY cooler than Tea, so I'm using her instead of Tea. If you have any problems with this… well, too bad ^_~)

"Watch it," he growled. Anzu glared back at him and was ready to tell him off.

"...Hello!

"Well, I'm just SOR..." Anzu just noticed that Saya was standing there, smiling at her. "Hello?" Seto groaned.

"Marvelous..." he thought. Not wanting to explain things to anyone, especially not Anzu Mazaki, he tried to push past her.

"Let's go, Saya..." Anzu, realizing he was trying to make a quick exit, stood in his way.

"Who is this?" she asked. Before Seto could say she was no one, Saya spoke up.

"I'm Saya Tor..." She paused and looked at Seto. "Am I still Saya Tora?" He shook his head."

"Saya Kai...ba..." He groaned again. So much for keeping it quiet for a while.

"Saya Kaiba?" asked Anzu. Saya nodded happily.

"He 'dopted me," she said proudly, as if that was the greatest honor in the world. Anzu raised her eyebrows, not really believing the young girl. She honestly didn't believe Kaiba would do something like that.

"He did?" This time, both Seto and Saya nodded, but Saya started talking again before Seto could say a word.

"Yup... he beat me in Duel Monsters! I almost had him though!"

"Almost had him?" asked Anzu, giving Seto a 'what in the hell is going on' look. Seto drew a breath and let it out as a sigh.

"I went to the orphanage for a visit," he said. "And I brought something back. That's all you need to know. Let's go, Saya." Anzu narrowed her eyes.

"Well," she said, angrily. "That's the last time I try being nice to you!" Saya tilted her head to the side.

"Are you two dating?" The two teens looked down at her, blushing like there was no tomorrow. "There were these two kids in the orphanage," she continued. "They were dating and they fight ALL the time... how does that work?" Seto ignored that last question.

"I am NOT dating HER." Anzu glared back.

"He doesn't let anyone talk to him," she added. "Let alone date him." Seto glared at her.

"Are you implying something, Mazaki?" Anzu's blush deepened.

"No!" Saya burst out in giggles. "I have to meet the others at the arcade anyway," she said finally. "See you, Saya. Kaiba." Seto just eyed her as she left, but Saya waved.

"Bye!" She then turned to Seto. "Sonkei, who was that?" Seto's smile returned. Sonkei- big brother. He could get used to hearing that from Saya.

"Anzu." Saya nodded.

"Oh. She's pretty nice." She giggled again. "But I don't think she's your type." Seto nodded, still watching Anzu walk down the street.

"You're telling me," he said. "She's bitch to the tenth power." Saya had no clue what he meant, but decided it was best to just agree with him.

"Yeah..." She bit her lip for a second, then smiled. "Still," she said, trying to sound very grown up. "I see you as the blonde hair, blue eyed type." Seto chuckled.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

They reached the manor a few minutes later. Saya's eyes widened when she saw it- the place was huge!

"Hoooooly shit..." Seto tried not to laugh.

"Language," he said as sternly as he could without cracking up.

"Sorry," she replied. "But… wow…"

"Like it?" Saya nodded as Seto took her inside. It looked even bigger once they got inside.

"Wow..." Suddenly Saya saw someone run down the stairs- he had long spiky hair and blue eyes, just like Seto's.

"Niisa..." He looked at Saya. "Ma…?" Saya looked up at Seto, just as confused, prompting the teen to take a deep breath.

"Saya," he said. "This is my little brother, Mokuba."

"Hello," Saya said softly, staying behind Seto.

"Hi." Seto took another deep breath.

"Mokuba," he said. "This is our new sister. Saya." There was a pause. A brief one.

"WHAT?!"

"Eeep!" Saya hid behind Seto, frightened as Mokuba glared at her. 

"Oh boy," Seto thought. "This is not going to go well."

"I adopted her from the orphanage," he said aloud. "She's going to live with us from wrong.

"Why'd you go adopt some GIRL?" cried Mokuba. "We don't need her."

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled angrily. He'd just gotten Saya to believe that she was wanted there- he really didn't want to try and do it again. Mokuba scowled at him and walked away.

"Well we don't!" Saya tugged on Seto's coat, getting him to look down at her.

'That's a little brother?" she asked. Seto nodded. "Is he possessed?" Seto shook his head.

"No, I just need to talk to him. Wait here." Seto started to go after Mokuba, when something jerked him back. "What in the..." He turned to see Saya holding on to his coat. "Saya!" She smiled innocently.

"Let ME try." With that, she let go of Seto's coat and ran off after Mokuba.

Mokuba, meanwhile, was in the living room, playing his Sonic Mega Collection for Nintendo Gamecube. The games were older- early 1990's- but he'd never played any of them before. And he was having problems with Sonic the Hedgehog 2- he was in Chemical Plant Zone, Act 2, trying to get to the boss at the end of the level. Only problem was, there was this part where he was underwater and he had to make his way to the top before he drowned. Frankly, it was much harder than it looked.

"Argh!" he cried as he lost another life, angrily throwing the controller down to the floor. "God damn it!"

"Hello." Mokuba turned to his left, only to see Saya smiling at him. A smile which received a scowl in return.

"Go away," he told her, sternly. "Go off with _Seto_, he's the only one that wants you here." Saya ignored him and picked up the controller. "What are you doing?" Seto, who was watching them from the doorway, was wondering the same thing. Saya looked over at Mokuba, a small smirk on her face.

"Well," she said. "You suck at this. My turn."

"I WHAT?!"

"Watch and learn..." Mokuba watched as Sonic and Tails appeared on the screen and Saya navigated them to the left… the same way he had headed. And died.

"Keh," he said. "This is the way I went- you're gonna die like I di… what the hell?!" 

Saya moved Sonic and Tails next to a spring that would normally increase their speed once you walked through them. But, Saya didn't walk through them. She jumped over them. Next, instead of continuing towards the water, she made Sonic and Tails jump up on to a ledge... one Mokuba never knew about. On the ledge was a ten ring box, followed by another ledge. She jumped up on there then continued along, going around loops and getting more rings. After a moment, she rounded the last loop and reached two more ring boxes and a box holding an invincibility shield. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"How did..." Saya didn't reply. Instead, she moved Sonic and Tails down the screen more until the dropped through a hole. They dropped only a short trek away from where they had to face Robotnik- there were three small tiles on each side of a longer tile that would spin and drop you into the water, where you would died immediately. Robotnik came out from the side in a strange looking robot, a small container on the top filling with the chemical water. Saya wasted no time in jumping on the robot and staying on top until it was destroyed. Once she'd done that, she leapt down onto the safe platform and waited until Robotnik left. When he had, she jumped over the spinning tiles and freed the animals from the egg thingy. Then, she looked at Mokuba.

"All we had at the Orphanage was a Sega Genesis," she told him. "I played this game nonstop until I beat it." Mokuba blinked a couple times… then slowly began to grin.

"So you've beaten all of this?" he asked. Saya nodded happily.

"Yup! And Sonic one and Sonic 3 and Sonic and Knuckles."

"Really?"

"Yup..." Saya bit her lip. "I had problems with Sonic Spinball though... it's hard." Mokuba chuckled.

"I beat that one." Saya's eyes widened.

"Really? Could you show me? Please??" Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Seto, still standing in the doorway, chuckled and shook his head.

"And she thought she didn't belong…"


	5. The Longest Time

Sarah: Chapter Five! YAMI IS IN THIS ONE! But, before I let you read it, I MUST send a shout out to my good friend and esteemed writer, Princess Ria. She has been helping me role play out parts of this story, she's letting me use some of the characters and concepts she created (Which I will specify later on in the story) and she's been a great friend. Thanks Ri! And now, on with chapter 5!

*************

"Onshi... where's Dad?" Sorcerer Seto had been dreading the question since Koujo had arrived. How was he going to tell her this? "Onshi?" He hesitated again.

"You may not want to see him." Koujo looked at him, horrified.

"Why wouldn't I want to see him?! He's my father!" Sorcerer sighed shaking her head.

"The Pharaoh isn't in any condition to talk to you." He remembered how Kaiba had reacted when he found out.

"The PHARAOH?!" he yelled. "Her father is YAMI?" He paused. "Wait… how the FUCK did he get a wife?" 

Sorcerer shook his head, trying not to laugh at Kaiba's impression of the Pharaoh. He looked at Koujo- he eyes were filled with anger. He had to tell her sometime.

"His reincarnation is Yugi Moto," he said. "The best duel monsters player in the world." Koujo raised her eyebrows.

"Point being?"

"He resides in the Millennium Puzzle… and he's still as cocky as ever."

"And this has to do with me not wanting to see Dad, how?" Sorcerer sighed again.

"Koujo, after you died… the Shadow Games got out of control. Your father created the Millennium Items, the seven pieces that held in the magic. These were given to seven men...well...six men and one woman." He closed his eyes, remembering. "I received the Millennium Rod... the Pharaoh took the Puzzle... Isis got the Necklace, Shadi got the Key, Karim got the Scales, Mahado got the Ring, and…" His eyes narrowed. "And my father, Akunadin, got the Eye." Koujo's eyes narrowed as well.

"I remember him," she said. "He was a jerk." (A.N: I don't like Akunadin, therefore if he ever appears in any of my stories, he will be a bad guy. Thank you.) Sorcerer nodded.

"My father… he never did like that I was the closest person to the Pharaoh. That I was the high priest and I held more power then him." He sighed. "Without me, the Pharaoh would've fallen apart… and my father realized this." His fists clenched as he turned away from Koujo. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was crying. "He used me against the Pharaoh." Koujo let out a surprised gasp.

"But," she stammered. "You and Dad... you were friends! Best friends... nothing could change that!" Sorcerer shook his head.

"You speak the truth, Koujo," he said. " But I was.. I was always sort of jealous of your father… that he could summon the Gods and I could not. So... Akunadin took advantage of that. He possessed me. And he used me to wreck havoc on Egypt." Sorcerer held his head in his hands. "Nothing was the same, so many people were killed, Thebes was in ruins..." Koujo walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Onshi," she said softly. "I'm so sorry..." He shook his head.

"Oh, it gets better. The Pharaoh decided that he had to end this once and for all, so he called me into the Shadow games area so we could end it once and for all." He drew in a breath. "Just one duel- I used the White Dragon and he used the Dark Magician." He smirked. "I, of course, won… but something happened. The Puzzle glowed and… the Pharaoh vanished." Koujo gasped again. "And the Puzzle broke on the ground." Koujo's eyes widened.

"Then what?"

"I felt..." Sorcerer paused. "I felt all this pain go through me...and... I collapsed, blacking out. I woke up in Anubis's temple."

"You died?" Sorcerer nodded.

"Yes. I searched desperately for the Pharaoh. I looked everywhere… but I never found him." Koujo took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Onshi. . .where is he now?" Sorcerer looked at her, his eyes filled with regret.

"He is a spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle, much like you and I." Koujo nodded and took another breath.

"I want to see him," she said. "Now." She paused. "If you don't take me, I'll find him myself." Sorcerer didn't doubt that she'd do it either. He sighed and finally nodded.

"I'll take you to him… but Koujo… when I trapped him in the Puzzle… he lost something very important." Koujo tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

"His memory." He thought Koujo was going to pass out when she heard that. :I'm sorry Koujo… all he knows is that I killed him…"

"Then he needs me!" Koujo cried. "To tell him the truth!" Sorcerer shook his head.

"No- You cannot tell him a word." He watched the girl's eyes well up with tears. "I'm sorry Koujo, but it is his destiny- he must uncover this on his own."

Seto looked in on Saya- she had chosen a bedroom not far from his own and was now sleeping peacefully… even though it was only six o'clock.

"She and Mokuba played hard today," he thought. "It's great to have someone around he can play with." He sighed sadly. "I can't do it as much anymore…" 

Saya suddenly yawned, gaining his attention. She had been lying on top of most of her blankets and was now feeling around for one to cover up with. Seto shook his head and grabbed the small fleece blanket that was resting on the foot of the bed. In true Kaiba family tradition, it was graced with a picture of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He draped it over Saya, who smiled and sighed happily. Seto couldn't help but smile back.

"Sleep tight, Saya."

". . .I can't do this." Koujo and Sorcerer Seto were standing outside the Kame Game Shop, where Yugi Moto lived with her grandfather and, of course Yami. And Koujo was having second thoughts about seeing him. "I just can't..." Sorcerer rolled his eyes and started to drag her inside.

"Come on, Koujo- it won't be that bad." Koujo let out a sigh and allowed him to pull her along.

"If I start crying, I'm leaving..."

"All right, Yug!" cried Joey. "You got the high score!" Yugi grinned. His best friend, Joey Wheeler had been at the shop for the better part of the day- he'd gotten a new game for his Play Station 2, so naturally he brought it over for him and Yugi to try and beat… and, as always Yugi was doing just that.

".... I can beat that." Yugi looked up at Yami, who was standing next to him in his spirit form.

"Can not."

"Want to bet?" Joey let out a sigh as Yugi was about to accept the Game King's challenge… when Koujo suddenly appeared, Sorcerer Seto at her side.

"...Pharaoh," Sorcerer said, emotionlessly. Yami glanced over, his eyes instantly narrowing.

"... Sorcerer." Sorcerer ignored the glares from Joey and Yugi, continuing to look at Yami.

"...I want to talk to you alone."

"Why?" asked Joey. "Give us one good reason why we shou…"

"Please..." The voice stopped him cold. Joey knew he'd heard that voice somewhere before… and when he looked over at Koujo, he knew that he had seen her somewhere as well.

"All right." He looked over at Yugi. "C'mon, Yug- lets go." Yugi looked at him, confused.

"But...." Joey shook his head.

"I don't trust the Seto Kaiba wannabe," he said slowly. "But for some reason... I trust the girl." Koujo smiled- old habits die hard. He ushered Yugi out the door. "Don't worry- he'll be fine." 

Sorcerer Seto waited until they were out the door before totally exploding.

"Seto Kaiba wanna - EXCUSE me?!" Koujo burst out laughing.

"Well, you do look like him, Onshi and they knew him first..." Her gaze drifted over to Yami, who was eyeing Sorcerer suspiciously.

"What do you want, Seto?" Koujo cleared her throat, calling his attention to her.

"I wanted to see you."

Yami looked at her, his eyes narrowing in distrust and confusion. He knew her. He didn't know who she was or where she came from… but he knew he knew her.

"Who are you?" he asked her, carefully watching her reaction. He didn't expect the one he received- pained. Like his words had just broken her heart.

"My name is Koujo..." she said slowly, her voice wavering from the tears she was holding in.

"Koujo..?" The name- it was familiar as well. He scowled in frustration. "I... I'm sorry… I don't remember." He watched in horror as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You used to call me your little love," she thought. "You'd call Kuriboh for me when I was scared... you let me play tag in the Shadow Games Arena with Dark Magician..." She couldn't take it anymore- tears fell like rain and she turned away.

"I'm sorry," she said, hurriedly. "I have to go..."

"Wait!" cried Yami. "Don't..." She vanished. "Go... Ra damn it!" 

"That didn't sound good," Joey commented. He and Yugi were listening outside the door and had just heard the girl, Koujo leave.

"No," Yugi said, shaking his head. "Not good at all."

"You know," Joey said, wondering how to say what was on his mind. "The girl... she seemed familiar to me..." Yugi looked over at him.

"How?" He watched his friend shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know... but... it's like I feel like I gotta protect her..." he let out a sigh. "Am I losing it?" Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"Nah."

"Who was she?!" Yami demanded, looking Sorcerer right in the eye. Sorcerer glared right back and shook his head.

"I cannot tell." Yami grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Damn it, yes you can!" Sorcerer narrowed his eyes, angrily.

"Look," he said, knocking Yami's hands away. "You may hate me. I don't exactly love you. But you're not the fucking Pharaoh anymore and you don't control me! I'm saying NOTHING!" There was a pause. "But…" He reached out and pulled Yami back over to him. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?" Sorcerer said nothing and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he and Yami had vanished.

Koujo was in her soul room, sitting on her bed. She had cried more than enough tears to flood the Nile twice over, but they still came down. Her hand grasped the necklace she wore- the winged heart pendant that had once been her mother's- and squeezed it tight.

"Mother," she whispered. "How I wish you were here…"

Sorcerer appeared in the room a moment later, a very pissed off Egyptian Pharaoh at his side.

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME WAS THAT…" Sorcerer clapped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him

"Shh." Koujo heard him, and looked up a bit.

"Saya? Saya, is that you?" Sorcerer shook his head and stepped forward.

"No. It's me, Koujo." He heard Koujo scowl as she looked back down. "Koujo…"

"Go away Onshi!" came the angered reply. "I don't need you gloating about how you were right." Sorcerer let out a sigh, then walked over and sat down at her side.

"I'm not here to gloat about how I was right." Koujo gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"That's a first," she said. "You've done it since I was five."

"I'm here to say I was wrong, actually…."

"Damn you, Onshi!" Sorcerer looked at her, confused. What was she damming him for? He was apologizing for Ra's sake! "I waited the longest time… five thousand years to see him again," she said softly. "I didn't get to go to the afterlife like you did, I didn't GET the chance to look for him!" She wiped her eyes, but more tears fell in their place. "Naria's curse locked me inside my mother's necklace... if Saya hadn't found it, I'd still be there!" She buried her head in her arms. "You told me he wouldn't remember… that I shouldn't see him… I should have listened to you in the first place. But, I've missed him so much... how he used to make me laugh... he'd hold me when I was scared..." Sorcerer let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't have brought you to him," he said sadly. "And it's my fault that...that he doesn't have his memory." Yami blinked a couple times, confused. What the hell was he talking about? "I'm sorry that I..." Sorcerer paused again. "I couldn't fight back against what happened." He placed his arm around Koujo's shoulder, carefully choosing his next words- he could tell Yami who Koujo was… but, he wouldn't really have to tell him either. "Your father is still the same, Koujo." Yami's jaw him the floor.

"She," he thought. "She's my… Oh my Ra…"

"He'll get his memory back," Sorcerer continued. "And he'll do it as only the Pharaoh can- in the most dramatic and show off-y way possible." Yami was offended by this comment… at least until he heard Koujo start to laugh. He looked over at her and she was smiling, laughing like she hadn't been crying at all.

"He wouldn't be Dad if he didn't," she said, wiping her eyes again. "Do you remember... when I was seven? After you guys saved me from Naria and Titan?" Sorcerer nodded with a smile. 

"Mhm." Koujo giggled and Yami raised an eyebrow- what was she talking about? He looked at her, hoping she would continue… she didn't disappoint him.

"It was his birthday," Koujo said, still laughing a bit. "And I wanted to surprise him... show him how good I'd gotten at summoning Shadow Monsters..." Her laughter intensified, making her words barely understandable. "I tried summoning Dark Magician... but I summoned the Ancient God instead!" Sorcerer snorted, but then laughed as well.

"Pharaoh..." he said, actually smiling. "Oh My Ra, when Slifer appeared he nearly had a heart attack!" Koujo nodded, still laughing.

"He was so angry... I was grounded for a month..." Sorcerer shook his head.

"Ah, he just didn't want you to summon Slifer again. He was afraid you'd hurt someone with him." Koujo nodded.

"Yeah… and he cut it short, just like he always did... we could never stay mad at each other for long." She suddenly sniffed and Sorcerer looked over at her- to his horror, she was crying again.

"Koujo?"

"He doesn't remember, Onshi," her soft voice replied. "He doesn't even know who I am... how I died..." Sorcerer nodded, sighing.

"It drives him insane, do you know that?" he asked. "He hates the fact he can't remember anything… but I know some part of him isn't sure if he wants to… considering what that sonofabitch Isis told him about me." Koujo nodded her agreement.

"I'd hate it too... but I hate even more... that I let him down..." Yami looked at her, horrified- how could she have let him down? Sorcerer shook his head.

"You didn't…"

"He'd always tell everyone how strong I was," Koujo cut in. "But... that last day... when he was taking me to my room… I was so weak, I could barely tell him... how much I loved him…" Sorcerer gently grabbed Koujo's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Koujo, listen to me- it doesn't MATTER how strong you are on the outside, but on the inside. That is what he really meant- you were stronger than any of us on the inside- you still are!" Koujo shook her head, tears flying off her face.

"Not strong right now, am I..." She forcefully wiped her eyes, as if wiping that hard would make them go away. "Damn it, I'm 16 years old... give or take 5000 years..."

"You are far stronger then me." Koujo let out a gasp and looked up at Yami. How long had he been there? Sorcerer looked over at Yami, glaring.

"He just HAD to fucking say something..." Yami ignored Sorcerer and walked over to Koujo, sitting at her side.

"I may not remember you," he said sadly. "But I can see that you have something inside..." He touched her heart. "I do not." Koujo shook her head violently.

"No," she said. "You do have that..." Yami smiled.

"Do I really?" Koujo nodded eagerly.

"Screw the rules." She looked him dead in the eye. "I'll tell you everything… if you want me too." Yami smiled, but shook his head.

"No," he replied. "That is not the way it is meant to be. I was given a path and I need to walk it alone." Koujo shook her head again.

"No- I won't let you. If you don't want me to tell you, then fine... but I won't let you go it alone… not again." Yami was taken aback by this… but he couldn't help but smile.

"All right." Koujo's bright smile returned as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging tight. Yami hesitated a moment, but soon hugged her back.

"I'll help you, Dad... all the way..."


	6. Shopping Spree: Part One

Sarah: More reviews to be answered! I feel so loved!

Fushicho Hime: ^_^! Stop being so nice! My story isn't the best one out there! Read fics by Princess Ria, K.H.T and RunningInCircles- THOSE are the best ones out there ^_~

A Watcher: Those 10 chapters in "Daddy's Little Girl" aren't as long as the ones I've been writing in "Asayake," trust me. ^_~ Hey, do you watch the Highlander TV series?

yugi4ever: ^_^!

Lily of the Shadow: I'm continuing, I'm continuing!

Icy Embraces: Thanks Girl!

And now, on with chapter 6: Shopping Spree, Part One!

********************

"Saya, come here." Saya slowly walked towards Seto, looking down at the floor. She had just slid down the railing on the stairway leading from the second floor to the first, so she figured she was in trouble for that.

"Gomen ne, Sonkei," she said softly. "I won't do it again!" Seto shook his head and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Don't worry about that," he said, a smile curling his lips. "Mokuba does it all the time- just be careful, okay?" Saya brightened instantly and nodded her head happily.

"M'kay!" She had only been with Seto and Mokuba for three days and was still learning what she could and couldn't do in the Kaiba Household. Sliding down railings was okay. Drawing a mustache on Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon Mural, on the other hand... wasn't. But, it had washed off, so he wasn't too mad at her. He'd only grounded her from the Gamecube for the rest of the night... which was now over... meaning she could play Sonic Mega Collection again! She was about to run off and find Mokuba, so they could tackle Sonic the Hedgehog 3, when Seto knelt down in front of her.

"Saya," he said. "Why don't you go back upstairs and change your clothes?" Saya gave him a confused look before glancing down at her clothes: pink denim bib shorts worn over a white t-shirt with pink frills on the sleeves. On her feet was a pair of pink slip-on shoes and white socks with pink frills at the top (A.N: Special thanks to LouAnn Fox, who designed Saya's outfit! ^_^). She blinked a couple times then looked back up at Seto.

"You want me to put my pajamas back on?"

"No," Seto replied. "But you've been wearing these clothes since... well, since you got here. So, I want you to put on a different set... something besides your pajamas."

"Okay- where do I find them?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'where do I find them'?"

"The only other clothes I got are my pajamas, and you told me not ta put them on..."

"You don't have anything besides this and your pajamas?" Saya shook her head.

"Nope, I don't." Seto let out a sigh.

"Mokuba," he called. "Come on, we're going to the mall." A few seconds later, Mokuba slid down the railing and walked over to Seto and Saya.

"But, Niisama," he said. "You hate the mall- why are we going there?" Seto looked down at Saya.

"We have to get Saya some clothes," he told Mokuba. "Tell the driver to bring the limo around front." Mokuba nodded.

"Okay, Niisama!" With that, he ran out towards the garage, saying something about checking out the arcade while he was there. Seto shook his head, then felt a tug on his coat. He looked down at Saya, who had a questioning look in her face.

"Sonkei? What's a mall?"

I so did not sign up for this.

You adopted a six-year-old girl. Of course you signed up for it.

She was supposed to have CLOTHES with her. I wasn't supposed to have to buy them... at least not yet! Sorcerer Seto let out a sigh. 

I don't see what the big deal is, he told his reincarnate. You take the child to this mall place, get what she needs and that's then end of it. There was a pause. Kaiba?

I don't know what she needs... Another pause.

YOU DON'T KNOW?!

Hey, I'm a BOY remember?! MOKUBA is also a BOY! I have never had to deal with GIRLS before!

Once again, if you'd take to women...

SHUT UP!

Saya held tight to Seto and Mokuba's hands, acting as brave as possible. There was nothing but crowds in this "mall" place. She hated large crowds- they scared her. They always had... ever since the night her parents died...

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"The girl's waking up, everyone back off!" Saya opened her eyes- people were standing around her, crowding her. The rain was pouring down and she could see lightning strike in the distance, followed by a loud clap of thunder. She looked to her left- she could see some men pushing two beds away from her- her parents were on them.

"No!" she cried, trying to get up. "Mommy! Daddy! Come back!" She couldn't get up. A man held her down... the people got closer... her parents got further away... "COME BACK!"

Saya squeezed Seto's hand tight and stopped walking. Seto looked down at her, confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't wanna go in," she said. "Let's go somewhere else."

"What are you talking about, Saya?" asked Mokuba. "The next mall is more than an hour away. Even if we do go there, it's not as..."

"No mall," Saya forcefully. "I wanna go home." Seto raised an eyebrow. Something about the mall was scaring her.

"Sorry, Saya," he told her. "We have to get you some clothes for school. Don't worry, we'll be in and out as fast possible." Saya shook her head.

"YOU can go in. I'LL wait here." Seto shook his head and picked Saya up. "Sonkei! Put me down!"

"No. We're going shopping. End of story."

Mokuba had run off as soon as they went in, with Seto telling him to check-in in an hour. Saya, on the other hand, stayed as close to Seto as she possibly could, clinging tight to his hand. 

"Calm down, Saya," Seto said. "It's just a mall."

"I don't like it," she replied, trying to drag him back out the door. "Can we go home, please?" Seto shook his head.

"Saya, you need clothes. We're not leaving." He heard her scowl and looked down to see an angered look on her face.

"Fine."

"Well, she's certainly starting to act like you." Saya smiled, happily.

"Hi Anzu!" Seto groaned. His karma was finally getting even with him- not only was Anzu in front of them, but she also had Yugi Moto with her. Things couldn't get much worse.

"Hey Kaiba," Yugi said before looking at Saya and smiling. "And you are?" Saya narrowed her eyes at Yugi, not sure if she liked him or not.

"Saya Kaiba." Yugi continued to smile and nodded.

"Oooh, you're the new little sister. I'm Yugi Moto." Saya kept her eyes narrowed, prompting Yugi to look over at Seto. "Why are you guys here?" Seto narrowed his eyes, matching Saya's.

"We should tell you because?" Yugi was about to say he was just wondering, when Saya spoke up.

"I think I'm being punished." Anzu looked down at her, puzzled.

"Why do you think that, Saya?" she asked. Saya looked up at her, an unsure look on her face.

"Seto has this really awesome looking Blue-Eyes White Dragon mural on the wall," she said. "And... I kinda drew a mustache on it." Yugi burst out laughing and Anzu tried to hold hers in. "It came off!"

"I don't think he's going to punish you for that, Saya," she said soothingly. Saya shook her head.

"I dunno, he was REALLY mad..."

Yami looked through Yugi's eyes at Saya, cursing his memories... well, lack of memories.

Yugi, have we met her before...?

Nah, came the reply. Why?

I'm...imagining things, then... Yami sighed sadly. He'd hoped this child was part of the past he'd lost, but apparently it was just wishful thinking... at least that's how it seemed until he heard the voice.

Hello... Yami. It took a lot for Koujo not to call him Dad, but she managed. There was no reason to call him a name that made him uncomfortable... even if it broke her heart.

Koujo, he replied after a moment. I'm... sorry about... Koujo didn't let him finish, which he was thankful for- he didn't know what to say anyway.

She's my light, if she looks familiar. Her name is also Koujo... but Kaiba has christened her Saya.

Ah. Koujo decided not to say anything else to Yami... she didn't know what to say anyway.

"So, why are you here, Kaiba?" Anzu asked. "Other than school, you never interact with the outside world." Seto scowled at her... but he really couldn't find a reason not to tell her the truth.

"To get her clothes." Saya muttered something under her breath- Anzu was able to pick out the words "nothing," "wrong" and "mine".

"Saya," she said. "How about I take you shopping?" Saya instantly brightened.

"Okay!" Anzu smiled back and looked at Seto.

"If that's all right with you, Kaiba." Frankly, it wasn't all right with Seto, but considering he didn't know half the things he needed to buy, having Anzu around might be a good thing... for once.

"That's fine." 

Make the Pharaoh come out! cried Sorcerer, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He would die to see Yami in the mall- it would be the ultimate form of entertainment.

Forget it. Seto replied. It's torture enough with just his damn light.

Seto felt something tug on his coat, prompting him to look down. Saya was looking up at him, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, Saya?"

"Sonkei, you're coming with us, right?" Seto smiled at her, nodding.

"Of course." As Saya smiled back at him, Seto could feel someone staring at him- Anzu. "What?" She smiled.

"Sonkei, eh?" Without waiting for an answer, she started off. "Come on, I know just the store." Seto and Saya instantly followed her... but Yugi stayed behind.

Yaaaami...

What? came the suspicious reply. Yugi didn't say anything. Instead, he switched with Yami, giving him control of his body. WHAT THE HELL?! YUGI THIS ISN'T A DUEL!

Try to look around some, Yugi replied. You need to get out more anyway.

"Oh, hell no," he muttered... then noticed everyone leaving without him." Wait, don't leave me here!" He ran up behind Saya, who turned to look at him... and noticed the difference between him and Yugi. "What?"

"WAAAAH!" Seto instantly looked over, wondering who had done what to Saya. When he saw Yami, he let out a groan.

You had to joke about him coming out, didn't you? Sorcerer burst out laughing

Damn right I did. By this time, Saya was crying her eyes out and people were starting to look.

"No!" Yami exclaimed. "No, no, don't cry!"

"Shit, Yami!" cried Anzu. "You scared her!

"I didn't mean to!" He paused. "It was Yugi's fault!"

Oh, sure it was. Saya darted behind Seto, a teary glare on her face, directed at Yami. Seto put an arm around her, also glaring at Yami.

"Shhh," he said. "Calm down- the idiot's not going to hurt you." Yami flashed a glare at Seto, which received a whimper from Saya.

"No," he agreed. "I'm not going to hurt you! See?" He separated from Yugi, appearing as a ghost next to him. "Calm down, please?" Saya's eyes widened more. "Oh man, don't scream…"

"Dumbass," muttered Seto. Yami looked over at him, glaring.

"Well, I can't think of any other way to explain!" He looked back down at Saya, who had seemed to calm down a bit. She looked right into his eyes… and blew him a raspberry.

"Thbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb!" Yami just stared at the child, a blank look on his face. Anzu giggled softly. Seto, on the other hand…

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Yami sent a glare his way, then possessed Yugi once again.

"You think that's funny, do you?" he asked Saya. Suddenly, he picked her up and started tickling her, causing her to laugh hysterically. Seto watched, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I should send him packing," he thought to himself. "But Saya seems happy… God, I'm rearranging my life for some kid…" He smiled. "And in a strange way… I like it."

"Sonkei," cried Saya, catching Seto's attention. "Make him stop!" Seto looked over at Yami, still glaring.

"Yami, quit it."

"Yeah, Yami!" Saya echoed. "Quit it!" Yami chuckled and set Saya back down, grinning at her.

"Well then," he said. "I never did introduce myself, did I? But you've already learned my name." As Saya smiled back, Yami stood up and looked around. "So what exactly IS this place?"

"It's the mall," Anzu told him. Yami nodded and looked around again.

"Looks like hell to me." Saya nodded her agreement. After a moment, Seto did the same.

"I agree," he admitted. "I'm here on desperate measures."

"Well, here we are," Anzu said, stopping in front of a store. 

"Hey!" Saya said happily. "This is the store from that song!" Seto looked down at her, confused.

"Huh?" Saya looked back up at him, grinning.

"You know!" She started to sing. "He works at Hot Topic, his heart's microscopic. She thinks that it's love, but to him it's sex! He listens to Emo, but Fat Mike's his hero. His bank account's zero- what comes next? Same song, different chorus.... It's stupid, contagious! To be broke and famous- can someone please save us from Punk Rock 101? My dickies, your sweatpants, my spiked hair, your new Vans. Let's throw up on rock hands for Punk Rock 101!" Anzu, Seto and Yami just stared at her. "What?"

"Why do I let her listen to that stuff?" Koujo asked herself. Seto took one look inside the store and shook his head.

"Oh, NO fucking way," he said. "NO fucking way in hell." Saya let out a gasp.

"Sonkei said the "f" word..." Yami started to chuckle.

"He's said worse, Saya," he informed her. "Trust me. Most of the time it's directed at me for some odd reason… care to explain that one, Kaiba?" Anzu chuckled.

"Chill out, Kaiba," she said. "They have kids stuff here." Seto shook his head.

"She is NOT wearing ANY of this stuff." Saya, apparently, had other ideas- she ran right into the store. "Saya!" Seto chased after her, followed by Yami and Anzu.

"We could always hit the nearest card shop," Yami said. Seto scowled at him as he took Saya's hand.

"We're here for CLOTHES!" He paused. "...Although I'd rather go to the card shop." Saya nodded happily.

"Me too!" Yami chuckled.

"The girl has taste I see."

"We're here for clothes," Seto said angrily.

"You JUST said…

"I take it back, damn it!"

"Can we go to the card shop later?" Saya asked, a pleading look on her face. "Please?" Seto looked down and smiled.

Holy shit, aibou! cried Yami. Kaiba smiled!

Yes, I see that…

"Yes!" Yami said aloud, not waiting for Seto to answer.

"Maybe," Seto countered.

"Ignore him, Saya," Yami said with a grin. "He has no idea what he's talking about." Seto looked at Yami, scowling.

"Don't corrupt my sister." Yami couldn't help but notice how Saya's eyes lit up when Seto said "sister."

"Corrupting?" he asked. "Who's corrupting? Certainly not me."

Meanwhile, Anzu and Saya had gotten sick of listening to Seto and Yami and were browsing through the clothes.

"I like these!" Saya said happily, showing Anzu the outfit she'd picked out. "C'I try it on, can I?" Anzu looked at what Saya had chosen- a pink baby doll t-shirt with a picture of Kagome from Inuyasha on it, along with the words "Shuuren Miko" (A.N: Roughly (REALLY roughly): "Training Sorceress") and a matching plaid skirt- and smiled.

"That's cute, Saya," she said, thinking there was no way Seto could argue with that. "Why don't you try them on?" Saya beamed happily.

"Okay!" With that, Saya pushed past Seto and Yami and ran into the dressing room. Seto raised an eyebrow and looked over at Anzu.

"Am I going to like that outfit?" he asked her. Anzu smiled.

"You'll have to wait until she comes out."

Saya came out a few minutes later and skipped right over to Seto, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Sonkei, do you like it?" she asked, excitedly. "Do you like it, huh?" Seto smiled and rubbed the top of Saya's head, messing up her hair.

"Looks great, Imouto." Saya's smile widened. Imouto: little sister. That was the best thing Saya could ever hear.

"Can we go to the card shop now?"


	7. Shopping Spree: Part Two

Sarah: I can't believe how many people are enjoying this story- I'm getting reviews from new readers everyday and I'm just wowed! ^_^ More answers to reviews!

Nikki: I'm sorry the suspence is killing you… have a cookie! *hands her a cookie.*

Saiyan Jedi: I'm glad you like both my stories, but you should really read Princess Ria's. K.H.T's and RunningInCircle's fics. They're WAY better than mine.

Zoriada: You have a really cool name! And I'm with you on Seto being nice- someone has to show his sensitive side ^_~

And now, on with the fic!

********

About an hour later, Seto had okayed enough clothes to last Saya at least until the end of the school year. So maybe Hot Topic was an okay store. He wouldn't buy clothes there, of course, nor would he be caught dead in there alone. And as they waited in the checkout line, he couldn't wait to get out of there and hit some card shops.

"Come on," he muttered. "Come on." Saya kept a tight grip on his hand- he wasn't the only one that wanted to get out of there. There were too many people around. She didn't like it at all.

"Sonkei, lets go," she said urgently. "I wanna go home." Seto looked down at her- what made her so skittish? 

"Saya, calm down. Nothing is…" Suddenly, Seto felt something slam into his chest, sending him flying. "What the hell…?"

"SONKEI!"

"All right, nobody move!" Seto looked up, his eyes instantly widening. There was a man standing in the middle of the store- there was a ski mask over his face. He had his arm around Saya… and a gun to her head.

"Saya!" Seto jumped to his feet. "Let her go!" The man looked at Seto, his eyes narrowing as he cocked the hammer on his pistol.

"Another step," he said. "And the last thing she'll ever see is the end of this gun." Seto froze in his tracks and looked at Saya. Seconds ago, she was frightened out of her mind. But now… she didn't look scared at all.

"Don't hurt her…"

"Saya!" Seto glanced over- Anzu and Yami were behind the criminal. Yami looked pissed.

"Let the child go," Yami said sternly. The man looked over at Yami and rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, twerp." He walked over to the counter, Saya still in his grasp… still looking calm as ever. "Put all the money in the bag, and no one gets hurt." The cashier hastily filled the bag as ordered. "Now," the man continued. "Everyone turn around." Yami stepped forward.

"Not so.."

"Yugi, shut up." Yami looked past the man to see Seto, glaring at him. "I'm not losing my sister because you've done something stupid. Do what he says." Yami glared back, but stepped away and turned around. Seto did the same.

__

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! Sorcerer yelled. _The Pharaoh could have taken him…_

And he could hurt Saya! Seto clenched his fists angrily. He'd never let anything have this much control over him, not even his stepfather. Okay, Maximillion Pegasus did once have some control over him, but that was different. That maniac had Mokuba… much like this maniac had Saya…

"Very good," Seto heard him say. "Now, if anyone follows us, I'll kill the girl. Once I think you've listened to me, I'll let her go." It suddenly became silent and Seto looked over his shoulder- they were gone.

"Saya… damn it…"

Saya found herself being dragged through the mall with a gun discreetly jammed in her side. He'd taken off his mask and she'd seen his face. He wouldn't let her go now- when this happened on TV, the bad guy killed the hostage. She couldn't let him take her away like this… but what could she do? She bit her frustration… then remembered something that always worked in the orphanage. She took a deep breath- if this didn't work, she'd be in deep trouble. She brought up her foot up and kicked him in the groin, just like she had done to Jofunu. She watched his eyes widen as he let go of the gun and dropped to his hands and knees. Then, she ran like hell.

"GOD DAMN IT! I don't care how impossible you THINK it is! Find her and damn it, I mean NOW!" Seto Kaiba had officially gone to bitch mode. He was barking orders left and right. He had been ever since Mokuba walked into Hot Topic.

"Hey Niisama!" Seto turned to see Mokuba stroll into the store like nothing was wrong. "You missed the coolest thing!" he continued. "The cops just caught some guy that robbed a store- they say the girl he took as a hostage wailed him in the nuts and took off!" He looked around. "Hey, where's Saya?"

Since then, Seto had basically taken over mall security. Everyone told him that finding Saya would be impossible, that someone else had probably taken her. Seto refused to believe that.

"Saya is fine," he'd tell anyone who'd listen. "No one has taken her… We'll find her!" Anzu watched this from the other side of the store, curious. After a moment, she walked over to him.

"Kaiba?"

"What?!" he snapped back. Anzu paused for a second, then continued.

"I'm sorry," she said. Seto looked at her, confused.

"For what?"

"If I hadn't suggested Hot Topic," Anzu said slowly. "She wouldn't be missing..." Seto shook his head, worriedly. Anzu didn't know why, but she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Kaiba..." Seto nodded.

"I know." There was a pause. A long, uneasy one.

"What's wrong with you?" Anzu asked suddenly. "I've never seen you like this..." Seto looked at her, glaring.

"Like what?"

"Like… like this. Even when Pegasus had Mokuba... I mean, you were worried, yes, but... you never showed how scared you really were." Seto shook his head.

"I hide it in front of people I don't like…" Anzu raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't you hiding it now?" Seto shrugged, turning away. Why wasn't he hiding it? And why… why was he letting Saya turn his entire life upside down? "You know," Anzu said suddenly. "Saya wanted to go to a card shop..." Seto looked back at her.

"And?" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"And that's where we should be looking, genius."

__

She's got you there, Kaiba.

Shut up, Sorcerer.

"Ya... Yugi!" cried Anzu. Yami glanced over at her, confused.

"Yes?" he replied.

"How many card shops are there in the mall?"

__

Yugi, how many card shops are there in the mall?

Two!

"Two."

"Where?" asked Anzu.

__

They're on either end of the mall.

"On both ends of the mall," Yami replied. Anzu nodded.

"Okay- Kaiba and I'll hit one, you and Mokuba get the other. Let's go!" With that said, she took Seto's hand and dragged him out. Mokuba blinked.

"We... don't get a choice in this..." he commented. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Guess not...." Mokuba looked up at him.

"Shall we?" Yami nodded his reply and they ran off towards one of the two card shops.

"I don't want to leave Mokuba with HIM of all people," Seto said angrily as Anzu dragged him towards the Card shop.

"Oh, grow up," Anzu replied. "Mokuba will be fine." Anzu looked around, reading the names of the stores. "Hmm..." Seto cleared his throat, pointing at a store.

"It's over there." Anzu looked over to where he was pointing.

"Miyagi's Cards and More," she read. "What's the "and more"?"

"I really don't want to know." Anzu smirked at Seto.

"Well, we have to find out, so lets go in." She went inside and Seto followed her. As soon as they got in, they saw the "and more:" What areas weren't covered in trading cards, were covered with various plushies. Seto walked over to a small Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushie and picked it up. It looked too animated- like a bad cartoon.

"Oh. My. God!" he cried. "What the fuck did they do to him?!" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Deep breath, Kaiba," she said as she showed Seto the plushie's tag. "That's the toon version." As Seto breathed a sigh of relief, the store own, Mr. Miyagi, came over.

"Yes, that's the toon version," he said. "I'm sorry, but a child just took the last regular one. I can order in more if you wish." Seto looked at him, putting down the Toon Blue-Eyes.

"What did the kid look like?" he asked.

"She's still around here somewhere," Miyagi replied. "At least I didn't see her leave. She went towards the back of the store…" Anzu and Seto didn't wait for him to finish. They headed towards the back of the store, Anzu leading the way. When she got back there, she stopped in front of a five-foot tall brown teddy bear.

"Aw…"

Seto stopped next to her and soon saw what she was talking about- Saya was fast asleep in the bear's lap. She had covered up with one of his giant arms and had her own wrapped around the regular Blue-Eyes plushie. Seto couldn't help but smile. 

"She's so cute," Anzu whispered, walking over to pick her up.

"No, don't." Anzu looked up at him, confused.

"Why not?" Seto called for Mr. Miyagi, who came back instantly.

"I want to buy the teddy bear," Seto told him. Mr. Miyagi blinked a couple times, not sure he had heard him right.

"Are you sure?" Seto nodded.

"Yeah… and the Blue-Eyes." Mr. Miyagi bowed respectfully

"I will ring that up for you." As he headed back towards the front of the store, Seto turned back to Saya and scooped her up into his arms. She let out a little yawn and stretched, not relinquishing her grip on the stuffed Blue-Eyes. A moment later, she opened her eyes and looked at Seto.

"Sonkei?" she asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Hey Saya." Saya smiled happily and giggled.

"I beat up the bad guy, Sonkei. He didn't stand a chance." Saya then showed him the Blue-Eyes plushie. "Look what I found! His name is Seto too- he wants to come home with us. Can he, please?" Seto smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Say-imouto. He can come home with us." Saya eyes widened happily and she hugged Seto tight.

"Arigatou Sonkei!" Seto hugged her back, just as tight. Anzu stood off to the side, watching this, smiling.

"It's amazing," she thought. "He changes completely... all because of a little girl…"


	8. School Blues: Part One

Sarah: 32 Reviews!!!! WOW!!!! I sooo can not believe this! ^_^!!!!! Time To answer some of them:

Sup?: Umm, hate to tell you this, but if you watch the non-dub version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Seto swears WORSE than this.

Lily of the Shadow: I couldn't picture Seto in Hot Topic at first either… which is why writing that chapter was sooo much fun!

Fushicho Hime: ^_^! My biggest fan, you're still with me! Yay!!!

Yami Tangela, pharaoh's angel: I LOVE Yujo!!! Keep going with it!

And now, School Blues, Part One!

********

**            _SLAM! Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp. Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat pit, pat, pit, pat. Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp. SLAM!!!!!_**

Seto looked up from his computer. Things had been pretty quiet since the mall incident last month. Saya had been attending Domino Elementary and was in the advanced portion of her class. Mokuba picked her up from her classroom everyday and they would ride home in the limo. And normally, they would be getting home about now.

"What was that?" he called to anyone that would answer him.

"That," said Mokuba as he entered Seto's home office, "would be our little sister. She slammed the front door, stormed up the stairs and is now in her room." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with her?" Mokuba shook his head.

"I'm not sure- Saya wouldn't say anything in the limo…"

Suddenly, music began playing extremely loud, filling the house. Seto and Mokuba exchanged looks.

"What the hell is that!?" cried Mokuba. Seto sighed.

"Hell as we know it." Mokuba was about to say more, when words were added to the music. And those words were being sung by Saya.

"Say your prayers little one, don't forget my son to include everyone. Tuck you in warm within, keep you free from sin till the sandman he comes. Sleep with one eye open- gripping your pillow tight. Exit light! Enter night! Take my hand- we're off to Never-Never land!" Seto sighed wearily.

"I really shouldn't let her listen to this…

"Well, I wouldn't try to stop her, unless you want something thrown at you." Mokuba and Seto looked towards the doorway and saw Koujo standing there.

"What are you talkin' about Koujo?" asked Mokuba.

"It's very simple," came the reply. "Saya is such a sweet and innocent and child for one reason- this music. She listens to it to vent- calm down. She'll be fine after a couple songs."

"I'll go insane after a couple songs," cried Mokuba. "Niisama, do something!"

"Why me?" asked Seto.

"She listens to you... she just plays video games with me and shows off... well, sometimes she listens... but she ALWAYS listens to you!" Seto groaned.

"Fine..." Koujo smirked.

"Duck as soon as you go in." Seto rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. As he neared Saya's room, the song changed… but Saya still knew the words.

"And I wonder day to day- I don't like you anyway. I don't need your shit today. You're pathetic in your own way. I feel for you- Better fuckin' go away. I will behave- Better fuckin' go away. I'm doin' the best I ever did, I'm doin' the best that I can, I'm doin' the best I ever did.  NOW GO AWAY!" (A.N: Yes, this is a five-year-old singing this… ^_^; ) Seto let out another groan and knocked on Saya's door. "GO AWAY!"

"Open the door, Saya," Seto said, sternly. The music instantly died and Seto could hear Saya's footsteps as she ran to the door. The door opened and she looked up at him. Her hair was covering the right side of her face and she was smiling. One of these days he'd figure out what caused these sudden mood swings.

"Hi Sonkei!" she said happily. "What's up?" 

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nufin'," she replied, making sure her hair continued to cover the right side her face. Seto reached his hand out and brushed her hair away. His eyes widened- her eye was black.

"Saya, what happened?" he exclaimed. "Who did that to you?" Saya looked down at the floor and muttered something. "What?"

"Mr. Tanaka." Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Who is 'Mr. Tanaka'?"

"My teacher..." Seto took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, then," he said after a moment. "Let's go have a talk with this teacher." Saya's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No," she said. "It was my fault, Sonkei. We don't have to talk to him!" She paused. "I... I talked back..."

"Like hell you did!" Seto glanced over his shoulder- Koujo was standing behind him, scowling. "The idiot solved a math problem wrong," she continued. "Saya corrected him and he hit her." Seto's eyes narrowed further.

"And where were you during this?" Koujo narrowed her eyes back.

"Trust me," she said. "I was ready to fry the bastard- the only reason he's still in this world is because Saya told me not to do anything. Besides, would you like to explain to a bunch of kids how I just appeared out of nowhere?" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Saya, come on. Now." Saya gave him a worried look, but nodded and rushed over to her bed, which now had the teddy bear (whom Saya had christened Moku-bear) at the head. She reached out for her Blue-Eyes plushie, whom, to avoid confusion with her big brother, she called "Seto-ryu." She grabbed him by the tail and pulled him towards her before taking him in her arms and running back over to Seto and taking his hand.

"Okay, Sonkei." Seto lead her down the stairs and headed for the front door when Mokuba spotted them.

"Niisama?" he asked. "Where are you going?" Seto looked over at him, a evil grin on his face.

"To go beat the shit out of someone." Mokuba raised his eyebrows.

"And you're taking Saya…" Right then he noticed Saya's blackened eye- she taken her hand away from Seto to try to hide it, but she hadn't been quick enough. "Oh... can I come?" Seto shrugged.

"Sure, if you want to watch the fight." Saya looked up at Mokuba, confused.

"This is a normal thing?" she asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." He smiled. "Don't worry, Niisama'll make it quick." Saya hugged Seto-ryu tight, not looking convinced.

"Are you sure, Moku?" He nodded and took her hand.

"I'm sure."

They reached the school a short time later. Saya looked extremely nervous as Seto lead her into the school with Mokuba right on their heels. She hugged Seto-ryu tight.

He told me not to say anything, Koujo… he's gonna be mad! Saya heard her other half let out a sigh. Don't worry about it, Asayake, she said, soothingly. Kaiba knows what he's doing- he won't let Tanaka hurt you. 

"Which room is it, Saya?" Seto asked. Saya looked up and down the hall. 

"That one," she said finally, pointing to a room. Above the door was a sign that read "First Grade Class C."

"All right," Seto replied, opening the door. The first thing he saw was a large bald man sitting behind a desk. "Are you Takana?" The man looked up, showing his grisly old face. No wonder Saya was so afraid of him.

"I'm Tanaka," he said. "Who the hell are you?" Seto walked over to the desk, gently pulling Saya along with him

"Explain why she has a black eye," he said coarsely. "I'll give you ten seconds." Tanaka narrowed his eyes, causing Saya to hide behind Seto and Mokuba.

"Simple- the little brat doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Seto heard Mokuba mutter something under his breath and he could feel his blood boiling… but he kept cool.

"Excuse me?" Tanaka smirked as he got to his feet. Seto continued to glare at him, even though Tanaka was twice his size.

"I believe you heard me," Tanaka replied. "I do not tolerate show offs in my class..."

"I wasn't showing off!" Saya cried out, still hiding behind her brothers. "You had the problem wrong!"

"Saya," Seto said sharply. "I'm handling this." 

"Sorry, Sonkei…" Seto looked at Tanaka, a cold glare on his face.

"I'm a very fair man, Takana," he said calmly. "So you know what I'm going to do about this whole mess?" Tanaka shook his head, still smirking.

"No- pray tell, Boy. What are you going to do?" Seto balled up his fist and punched Tanaka as hard as he could. The teacher fell back into the chalkboard and slid to the floor. Seto smirked.

"Give you a black eye too." Tanaka put a hand over his eye, which instantly blackened.

"Why you…" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Touch her again," he said. "And next time I'll break your arms so you can't even eat, let alone hit someone. Have I made myself clear enough? Or do I need to hit you again?" Tanaka shook his head.

"…I understand." Seto nodded and started to walk away. He was almost to the door, when he stopped and turned around.

Oh, and by the way," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't call me boy. It's Seto-sama to low urchins like you." He turned back towards the door. "Come on, Mokuba, Saya. Let's get out of here." Mokuba nodded and lead Saya out the door, not noticing Tanaka glaring after her.

"Just you wait, little girl," he thought. "NO ONE makes a fool out of me."

"Saya," Seto said once they'd gotten out to the limo. "If he bothers you ever again, tell me, all right?" Saya nodded.

"Okay, Sonkei." Seto nodded back, then absently shook his hand.

"Damn it, he has a hard head. My hand hurts." Saya grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"All better!" Seto blinked a couple times, confused, but soon smiled.

"Thanks, Saya."

            Saya was fast asleep by the time the limo reached the Manor, with Mokuba slowly following. Seto had one arm around each of them, smiling.

            "They're my responsibility," he thought. "I won't let anyone hurt them, ever again." Saya let out a happy sigh and cuddled close to Seto.

            "Sonkei won't let you hurt me," she muttered. Seto raised an eyebrow. He'd had to deal with nightmares before… mostly his own… some were Mokuba's… but he had dealt with them. And he knew how to deal with them- with his nightmares, he'd go to his hidden lab and duel with his computer until he was ready to go back to sleep. With Mokuba's, all he needed was a bowl of ice cream. But Saya… this was a girl thing. He knew nothing about girl things.

            "Seto-sama," the driver said. "We're here." Seto nodded.

            "Thank you- help me carry…"

            "I'm awake, Niisama," Mokuba said sleepily. "I can walk." Seto smiled and ruffled his hair.

            "All right then."


	9. School Blues: Part Two

Sarah: 40 REVIEWS!!!!!!! !!!!!!! I'm a happy person! Okay, before we get on with the story, I'd like to list the following authors who have my personal seal of greatness:

Sayian Jedi- read her story "In Medias Res", which is REALLY good!

RunningInCircles a.k.a K.H.T: My bestestes friend and co-author for "Shining Friendship," specializes in Harry Potter and The A-Team fics. She is AWESOME at both!

Yami Tangela, pharaoh's angel: "Pharaoh's Judgment" and it's sequel, "Yujo" are some of the best fics I've ever read!

Princess Ria: My role playing, Seto Kaiba loving, Tea bashing friend! This girl has MASTERED the art of one shot song fics, my favorites being "Headstrong," "Away From The Sun," and "Numb." Her "Ria and the Gang" stories are awesome too, just be sure you read them in the right order and read my one shots ("Change of Heart," "I Know Everything," and "Bring Me To Life") that go along with them for the full experience.

There are probably soooooooooooo many more, but I can't think of them right now. Please, I LOVE reading fan fiction, so suggest that I read your stories when you review all right? All Right! On with the chapter nine, "School Blues: Part Two!"

Seto woke up suddenly, not really sure why. It was after midnight, he'd been lost in a dead sleep… and then the room was lit up by a bolt of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder. Okay, so maybe that was why.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come back! COME BACK!" And that could be it too. He got out of bed, put on his slippers and walked down the hall to Saya's room, opening the door once he got there. Saya wasn't in her bed.

"Saya?!" he cried. "Saya, where are you?!"

Moments later, he heard a soft whimper coming from the far side her bed, compelling him to walk over. Saya was on the floor, hiding underneath Moku-bear, clutching Seto-ryu tight. Her cheeks were tear stained and, as usually happens when people cry, she was gasping for air. Seto sighed, relieved and walked over, sitting down next to her.

"Saya?" he asked, lifting up the teddy bear. Saya grabbed hold of her bear and pulled it back down, scooting under the bed as she did so. "Saya, come out of there."

"No."

"You can't stay down there forever." Lightning flashed again and the thunder boomed louder than before. Saya let out a frightened cry, pulling the teddy bear tight around her.

"Watch me!" Seto sighed and laid down on the floor, looking Saya in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did they go, Sonkei?" she asked through her tears. "Why did they leave me?" Seto looked at her, puzzled.

"Who?" he asked. "Why did who leave you?"

"Mommy and Daddy!" Saya cried. Within moments it all came out- the thunderstorm… the second car came out of nowhere, slamming into her and her parents. "They… they said he was dr… dru…"

"Drunk?" Seto asked. Saya nodded.

"Yeah…" Her crying became worse as she hugged Seto-ryu tight. "There were people all around… two men were taking Mommy and Daddy away… I couldn't get to them! I tried and the people just got closer and closer… I couldn't breathe…"

Seto pulled Saya out from under the bed and held her in his arms, rocking her gently. He now understood why the mall had scared her so much- she was claustrophobic. All those people around just reminded her of the night her parents died. Of how scared she had been… and the storm raging outside didn't help things much.

"Shh, Saya," he whispered, sitting down on the bed. "It's all right." He thought he'd finally gotten her calmed down… until she spoke up again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Seto looked down at her, watching her wipe her eyes. "Is that why they left? Because I was bad?" Seto shook his head, holding her tight.

"No, Saya-imouto," he said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did they leave? Why couldn't I go too?" Seto let out a sigh.

"I don't know Saya… but if you had gone with them, you wouldn't be here with me and Mokuba." Saya's eyes widened- she had never thought of it that way. "I know I'm not your mom or dad," Seto continued. "But I am your big brother now, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. Okay?" Saya nodded happily, wrapping her arms around Seto's neck and hugging him tight.

"Okay, Sonkei."

Saya slept peacefully the rest of the night. Seto had pulled her bear back up on the bed and laid her down on top of it. He then covered her up with her blanket and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Saya."

"Miss Kaiba." Saya looked up at Mr. Tanaka, worriedly. She'd managed to avoid his eye most of the day- she didn't raise her hand to answer any questions, she never said anything while he was teaching… she didn't do anything all day. It was finally time to go home and her classmates had all ready left… she just wished Mokuba would hurry and pick her up.

"Yes, Mr. Tanaka?" she asked politely. Tanaka smiled at her.

"I need you to get something out of the closet for me," he said. "Come on." Saya swallowed nervously, but followed him to the closet.

"Seto? I'm home!" Seto looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Hey Mokuba." He waited for Saya to come in… and waited… and waited. "Where's Saya?" Mokuba looked at him, confused.

"She's not home yet?"

"No…" Mokuba bit his lip.

"Tanaka said she went home early..." He watched his big brother's eyes narrow. "Right. I'll get the limo." Seto blinked a couple times, then smiled.

"You know me way too well," he said, ruffling Mokuba's hair as they walked out the door. "What would I do without you, Mokuba?" Mokuba smiled back

"Sometimes I wonder."

Seto and Mokuba arrived at Saya's school a short time later and headed right for her classroom. Like he had been the day before, Tanaka was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. Seto walked over to the desk and slammed his fists down on it.

"Where is she?" Tanaka looked up at him, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Saya, damn it?!" Tanaka shook his head.

"I haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon," he said. "She wasn't feeling well and went to the nurse. She didn't come back, so I figured she went home."

"And you didn't check?!" cried Seto. Tanaka narrowed his eyes.

"I was under the impression that you wanted me to stay away from her…"

Mokuba's eyes darted around the room. Something was off… something that shouldn't be… that's when he saw it- Saya's Wingweaver backpack was hanging on the back of a chair.

"Niisama," he whispered. Seto looked over and saw the bag as well. His eyes narrowed instantly and he snatched Tanaka by the collar, slamming him into the wall. 

"What did you do to her?!" Tanaka swallowed- he knew there was no way out of this now. "God Damn it, TELL ME!"

"She's in the closet." Seto's eyes widened.

"Why?!" When he didn't receive an answer, Seto threw Tanaka to the floor and hurried to the closet, Mokuba close behind him. Seto threw the door open. "Saya?!" Mokuba saw her first.

"Oh my god…" She was lying in the back of the closet, not moving. There was blood running down her face and she had bruises up and down her arms. Mokuba had to hold down his lunch. Sorcerer looked through Seto's eyes, seeing the little girl.

_Hey, Kaiba,_ he said. _You think that guy's ever seen Blue Eyes before?_

_I don't know_, came the reply. _Go find out. _Sorcerer was about to do just that… when another voice stopped him. 

_You'll have to wait until I'm done with him._

Tanaka ran for the door, trying to make his escape… but Koujo appeared in front of him. His eyes widened as they darted back and forth between the young woman in front of him and the little girl in her brother's arms.

"You bastard." Her eyes narrowed- Sorcerer couldn't help but think how much she looked like her father. "What you have done," she said. "Can never be forgiven by anyone. Not even Ra himself. For that, you must pay." Her hand rose, her index finger pointing right between Tanaka's eyes. "Penalty game! Exploitation Illusion!"

Tanaka looked around- he was no longer at the school. Where was he? Why did everything look so… big? He looked at himself in horror- he was only seven-years-old.

"HIROTO!" Tanaka froze in his tracks. No- it couldn't be. Seconds later, his father turned the corner. "You little bastard!" Tanaka shielded his face with his arms.

"NO!"

"Tanaka," Koujo said as she watched him, the grown man lying on the floor, whimpering like a child. "What you see is merely a bad dream, one that you may wake up from in time… but I doubt it. Hopefully you'll think twice before hurting anyone ever again." Her eyes narrowed. "I could have killed you- I _should _have killed you." She smirked. "But I think an eternity inside your own mind is far better punishment." With that, Koujo vanished, returning to her soul room… where she instantly fell to the floor and started to cry.

Seto gently picked up Saya and cradled her in his arms. She still wasn't moving. She hadn't even made a sound.

"Saya-imouto?" he asked worriedly. "Saya, can you hear me?" After a moment, Saya whimpered painfully, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Mokuba sighed relieved.

"Thank god… what do we do, Niisama?!" Seto started out the door.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Come on, Mokuba."  The Kaiba brothers ran out to the limo and hopped inside, Seto yelling at the driver to put the pedal to the metal. They sat in the back seat in silence…

"S-Sonkei...?" Seto looked down at the child in his arms- Saya was wide-awake, looking confused.

"What is it, Saya?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure that it was a dumb thing to say. But she just smiled.

"Hi." Seto smiled back.

"Hello yourself… are you all right?" Saya shook her head.

"It hurts, Sonkei…" Seto nodded, trying told hold in all the hate he felt towards Tanaka.

"I know it does." Mokuba reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay, Saya-imouto." That's when he noticed Saya's shirt- it was ripped badly and was now barely covering her. How he hadn't noticed it before was beyond him. Seto noticed this too and took a deep breath.

"Saya," he said calmly. "Do you remember what happened?" He watched her nod. "What?" Saya shook her head, fiercely. "It's okay, Saya- you can tell me." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes 

"He... he asked me to help get something out of the closet," Saya replied. "I didn't want to, but I was scared… so I went in and… he pushed me down... I tried to get away, but he hit me and…" Tears began to cascade down her cheeks. ""He kissed me... and he ripped my shirt and…" Saya couldn't take it anymore. She buried her head into Seto's coat and cried bitterly. Seto hugged her close, silently cursing Tanaka.

_Damn it… _he thought. _I should've taken the guy out before this happened!_

_Bullshit, _Sorcerer replied. _Then you would've ended up in jail._ But Saya wouldn't have gotten hurt! His grip tightened on Saya. She's five-years-old... god damn it, she's just a kid! Sorcerer took a deep breath. 

Kaiba, even if you had beaten the shit out of the guy… it would've happened all the same. Seto was about to ask how the hell he came to that conclusion, when Saya spoke up.

"I'm sorry…" Mokuba looked over at her, horrified.

"Saya, you didn't do anything!" he cried. "What are you sorry for?" She sniffed a few times and Seto noticed that when she tried to move her arm to wipe her eyes it wouldn't budge.

"He told me not to say anything," she said softly, tears still falling. "If I hadn't..."

"Shh," Seto whispered, gently rocking her. "It's alright..."

The limo arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and Seto wasted no time in getting Saya inside. Mokuba wasted time in following him through the doors and up to the front desk.

"I need a doctor," Seto said sternly. The receptionist looked up, her eyes widening upon seeing Saya.

"Oh my god…" She picked up the telephone, pressed a few buttons and spoke over the loudspeaker. "Paging Dr. Kashu! We have an emergency in the lobby!"

"Tell him to hurry!" Mokuba yelled. "She's hurt bad!"

"I can see that!" she replied. Seto didn't say a thing. He just concentrated on Saya, who was clutching his coat, whimpering.

"Stay with us, Saya-imouto," he thought. "Please, stay with us."

The doctor came a few minutes later, whisking Saya away on a gurney. It was hard to do, however- Saya wouldn't let go of Seto's coat. Seto finally took it off and covered her with it. That had been an hour ago and they'd heard nothing since. Seto was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Mokuba had gone home shortly after they'd taken Saya. Seto was alone…

"Kaiba?" Well, almost alone.

"Mazaki." Anzu came over, stopping in front of him.

"I called the manor," she said. "Mokuba told me what happened. Is Saya all right?" Seto shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "I haven't heard…" He felt Anzu place a hand on his shoulder. Normally, he shrug it off, but today… he didn't feel like it. Honestly… it felt good.

"She'll be all right, Kaiba," Anzu said, soothingly. "She's stronger than she looks…" Seto looked up at Anzu.

"Thank you Mazaki."

"Mr. Kaiba!" Seto turned around to see Saya's doctor heading towards him. "We just finished casting Saya's arm- she's pretty thrilled about the blue cast." Seto smiled.

"What about…" He took a deep breath. "The rape kit. What were the results?"

"We did use the rape kit, sir- it came back negative." Seto's eyes widened.

"Negative?" The doctor nodded.

"She wasn't raped."

"Can we see her?" asked Anzu. Another nod.

"Go right a head."

Anzu and Seto thanked the doctor and went down the hall to Saya's room. They found her sitting on the bed, wearing Seto's coat and drawing on some paper with crayons.

"Saya?" She instantly looked up and smiled.

"Hi Sonkei! Hi Anzu!" She held up her arm. "Look!" she said, happily. "I got a blue thing on my arm!" Seto smiled and sat down next to her.

"It's called a cast, Saya-imouto." Saya nodded happily.

"Yup!" She paused. "Sonkei? I… I remember what else happened." Seto raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to tell me?" Saya nodded. "Go ahead."

"After he ripped my shirt," she said. "I heard Mokuba calling for me. I tried to call back, but he hit me… and he said if I made a sound, he'd hurt Moku!" Seto's eyes narrowed. "So, I kept quiet. He told Moku I'd gone home and then he came back in… and he just kept hitting me…" She smiled. "But I knew you'd come, Sonkei. I knew you would!" Anzu smiled as Seto hugged Saya tight.

"Of course I would," he whispered. "Of course I would."


	10. General Addictions

Jou: Well... Um... ;;;

Mokuba: Jou let Sarah get kidnapped by Bakura and Malik. I was at Kaiba Land with Saya and Jou got himself cold-cocked.

Jou: ;;;;

Mokuba: Yeah and they say after they get done torturing her, they're sacrificing her to the darkness.

Saya: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! ;;;;;;

Jou: You had to make her cry, didn't you?

Mokuba: Me? It's your fault! Anyway, we don't know where she is or when she's coming back… and we could basically use all the help we can get. Until then… on with the fic!

Doctor Kashu told Saya that she had to stay in the hospital the rest of the night, but she'd be able to go home sometime tomorrow afternoon. Saya agreed to this, but only after she made Seto run home and pick up Seto-ryu. She refused to stay there without it.

"Can you stay too, Sonkei?" she asked, hopefully. Seto smiled, but shook his head.

"Sorry, Saya-imouto," he said. "I can't leave Mokuba alone at the manor." Saya's eyes saddened as she shook her head.

"Then I wanna go home too! I don't wanna stay here!" Seto was about to say she didn't really have a choice in the matter, when Anzu spoke up.

"I can stay with her, Kaiba. My parents won't mind." Saya instantly brightened up as she looked over at Anzu.

"Really?" Anzu nodded.

"If it's all right with your brother." Seto hesitated a moment, then nodded his head.

"Sure. That would be great."

__

So, what's up with you? Seto let out a mental groan- Sorcerer's two sense was really the last thing he wanted to put up with right now.

__

What are you talking about, Sorcerer?

The Mazaki girl, idiot. You like her or what?

No.

That was too quick. You do like her.

…Shut up. Satisfied that he had won the battle, Sorcerer silenced. He could always bring this up again later.

As soon as Mokuba left for school the next day, Seto was heading back to the hospital, more than ready to bring Saya home. It was strange. She'd only been around a couple of months… but now the manor just didn't seem right without her. Mokuba had thought the same thing at breakfast.

"Saya's gonna be home today, right Niisama?" Seto looked up from his plate of waffles and smiled. (A.N: Lily of the Shadow and I couldn't think of what kind of cereal Seto Kaiba would eat. So, we decided that he would eat waffles! Yay waffles!)

"I'm going to pick her up as soon as you leave for school," he promised. "She'll be home when you get back tonight." He paused. "You two will have to be careful of her arm, though." Mokuba nodded.

"Okay, Niisama!" Seto smiled as he thought of that. Mokuba was quite taken with Saya and it was obvious that she was taken with him as well… like a family.

Seto walked into Saya's room and had to hold in a smirk- Anzu was lying in a chair, her mouth hanging open, fast asleep. Saya, on the other hand, was wide-awake, watching TV.

"It was him, Emily!" she cried. "Go find him, go find him!" Seto blinked in confusion.

"Who the hell is Emily?" Saya looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Sonkei!" she cried, happily, motioning for him to sit down on the bed before looking back up at the TV. He sat down next to her and looked up at the TV- a young woman with straight light brown hair was talking to another woman with darker curly hair.

"Saya, what the hell are you watching?" Saya looked up at him and smiled.

"It's called General Hospital," she replied before pointing at the light-haired girl. "That's Emily Quartermain. Her boyfriend, Nikolas Cassadine was in a car wreck a few months back and has amnesia. Mary…" Her finger pointed to the dark-haired woman. "Found Nikolas and told him that he was her husband, Connor, an army deserter guy. So Emily thinks Nikolas is dead, but she just saw him on the pier." Suddenly the scene changed. "Oh!" Saya cried happily. "I love this guy!" Seto looked at the screen to see a ragged looking man with bleach white hair, blue eyes and an earring sitting on a couch next to a stiff looking man in a hat, sunglasses and a trenchcoat. Behind the couch was a pretty woman with red hair.

"Dead cop on the couch, live cop at the door," the white-haired man said. "This is the perfect frame."

"That's Luke Spencer," Seto was informed. "The girl behind him is Skye Quartermain- he calls her Blaze though."

"Because of her hair, right?" asked Seto. Saya nodded.

"Kinda. There was this fire a few months back in this hotel and Skye and Luke were trapped in it and they had to fight their way out with fire 'stingushers. And Luke said he always wanted to know a woman named Blaze, so there ya go." Seto chuckled and watched as 'Luke' answered the front door, his pants around his feet. (A.N: singing I like your pants around your feet! I like the dirt that's on your knees! I like the way you still say please while you're looking up at me. You're like my favorite damn disease… Ahem… read on. -;;; ) Standing in the door was a young police officer. "That's Lucky," Saya said. "He's Luke's son." Seto nodded, but was clearly engrossed in what was happening on the television. Luke had just told Lucky that he was kind of busy at the moment, so he couldn't let Lucky in the house. When Lucky protested, Luke opened the door to reveal a topless Skye on the couch, covered with a blanket. Lucky apologized, but still tried to get Luke to let him in.

"Dad," Lucky said. "If there's something you need help with…"

"I don't NEED your help, sonny!" Luke said. "I've been doing this since before you were born." Seto busted out laughing.

"You know, Saya," he said. "I think I might get to like this."


	11. Tears

Mokuba: We have good news, bad news and worse news.

Jou: Good news is that here is chapter eleven…

Mokuba: Bad news is that we haven't found Sarah yet.

Jou: WORSE news is that she's only got thirteen chapters of Asayake written… so if we don't find her soon, there will be no more updates.

Mokuba: So, if someone could help us find her, that'd be great. Until then, Chapter 11: Tears.

Sorcerer Seto found himself outside of Koujo's soul room a few days later. He hadn't seen his young student since the episode with Tanaka. Saya was fine now- she would have to wear the cast for a while, but she was generally all right. Tanaka was in a mental facility, thanks to Koujo's penalty game, and would be in there for the rest of eternity. And he had a feeling that if he didn't talk to Koujo, she'd be in her soul room just as long.

"Koujo?" he called, knocking on her door. "Koujo, are you in there?" There was no answer, so he did the normal male thing- he went in anyway. "Koujo?" His eyes scanned the room. Granted, he had been in there before, but he hadn't really looked at it. It was much like her room back in Ancient Egypt- there were flowers on the table next to her canopy bed, the walls were made of reddish brown stone… and her tiger's head staff was leaning against the bedpost. He hadn't seen it in over five thousand years and was amazed what good condition it was in. As he picked it up, he remembered the day he'd given it to his young student.

He'd always told Yami that Koujo had to potential to be a great Sorceress. In fact, she was destined to be the next Sorceress of the Tiger, a title that had not been held by anyone in over five thousand years. (A.N: Are we seeing a pattern here? ) To hold this position was a great honor…

"RA DAMN IT CHILD!" Now, if she could just get the magic part right… She'd all ready set his robes on fire five times all ready, nearly sent him to the Shadow Realm twice and he just restored himself from the "adorable little kitty" that she'd turned him into. "I swear you are hopeless!" he continued… then noticed that Koujo was laughing. "What in heaven's name is so damned funny?!"

"You Onshii!" five-year-old Koujo replied.

"Why am I funny?"

"Because you think I'm messing up."

"Think you're…" Sorcerer's eyes widened. "YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS ON PURPOSE?!"

"What the HELL is going on in here?!?!" Sorcerer and Koujo looked over to the door to see Yami standing there, an exasperated look on his face. "I can hear you yelling three floors down, Seto!" he cried. "What is the problem here?!"

"The problem," Sorcerer replied. "Is that your demonic daughter has been purposely setting my robes on fire!" Yami blinked a couple times.

"Koujo, is this true?" Koujo nodded.

"Yeah…" Yami started to smile.

"Well, Seto," he said. "The way I see it, Koujo is finally getting something out of these lessons of yours. Isn't it about time you give her something for it?" Sorcerer rolled his eyes.

"All right, but if she destroys the palace, it's on your head, not mine." Sorcerer walked over to his closet and pulled out a wooden staff, the head of a roaring tiger at the top. "This, Koujo, is the staff of the Sorceress of the Tiger…"

"It looks kinda big," Koujo said. She was right- the staff was about twice her size. Sorcerer nodded his agreement and walked over to Koujo.

"It is now," he said, handing the staff to her. "But watch." Koujo took the staff in her hands. Instantly it started to glow and shrunk down to fit Koujo's height. "The staff reacts only when held by the true Sorceress of the Tiger- it will grow with you, as growth is needed." Koujo smiled happily and hugged Sorcerer tight.

"Thank you, Onshii!" she cried. "Thank you so much." She let go of him and tapped her staff on the edge of his robes… once again, setting them on fire.

"RA DAMN IT KOUJO!"

Sorcerer smiled, in spite of that situation. Koujo did end up setting his robes on fire more than once after that, but it was understandable. She'd been a hand Sorceress, one who controlled her powers through her hands. She'd just gotten her staff and now had to learn how to use it. Hopefully, before she killed him. Speaking of the little demon, where was she? He looked around once again. He looked down on the floor, behind her bed- she was lying there, fast asleep. Her cheeks were red with streaks on them… she'd been crying. He walked over, picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Koujo?" he whispered, shaking her gently. "Koujo, wake up." Her eyes opened a moment later and she looked up at him. "Are you all right?" She shook her head.

"It was my fault, Onshii," she whispered. "I couldn't stop him… I couldn't save Saya." Sorcerer sighed and sat down next to her.

"Koujo, what happened wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was! I didn't know what to do... he threw her in the closet... I panicked… and he hurt her!" Tears started rolling down Koujo's cheeks, much to Sorcerer's dismay.

"Don't cry!" Koujo wiped her eyes, but more tears fell in their place. Sorcerer pulled her into his arms, hugging her close and rocking her gently. "Shh, Koujo. It's all right."

"No, it's not," she whispered. "I'm supposed to be protecting her... and I can't." Sorcerer nodded his head.

"Yes, you can…"

"You don't know what he did to her!" Koujo looked into Sorcerer's eyes, pure horror in her own. "You didn't hear Saya's cries when he ripped her shirt, you didn't feel everything she was going through…" She looked away. "You didn't pass out when it became too much to handle." Sorcerer then understood what happened, why Koujo was reacting the way she was. She had a direct emotional link with Saya- whatever Saya was feeling, she would feel too. When Tanaka started to hurt Saya, her emotions were passed on to Koujo. All her fear, her sadness… and it had overwhelmed Koujo to the point where she lost consciousness. Seto tightened his grip.

"Saya told us what he did," he said softly. "He didn't rape her… just calm down." He took a deep breath. "Look, sometimes you can't always protect the ones you want to protect…"

"You and Dad always protected me!" cried Koujo. Sorcerer's eyes narrowed.

"What about when you died?!" he countered. "We didn't protect you then!"

"Bad example! You never knew anything was wrong! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!"

"But we still could've tried harder to find out!" He paused. "And then after you died, I went and betrayed him and made him feel worse…I didn't protect your father, did I? I'm the one who killed him! And now everyone has told him that I'm his enemy and I always have been and DAMN IT, I hate the man, but I wasn't his enemy!" Koujo shook her head.

"You don't hate him. You can't." She looked up at him, smiling softly. "You two have... had a common interest. Whether you like to admit it or not."

"Oh?" asked Sorcerer, pretty sure she was lying. "Then what is it?" Koujo giggled softly.

"Me."

Sorcerer stayed in Koujo's room a bit longer- she ended up falling asleep in his arms, so he really didn't have a choice. In the end, he laid her back down on the bed, tucking her in. With that, he left… and went straight to Yugi Moto's. He found Yugi in the card shop with Yami, playing Duel Monsters. (A.N: What else, right?) He just watched them a minute before clearing his throat, alerting them to his presence. Yami looked over at him.

"Yes Seto?" he asked. "Can I help you with something?" Sorcerer nodded. "What?"

"I just want you to know," he said. "I want you to know that Koujo is a special girl, even if you can't remember how special, and you are damned lucky to have her. So if you ever hurt her… accident or not, if you ever do anything to hurt her, I'll make sure you regret it." With that, Sorcerer vanished. Yami watched him go, not saying a word.


	12. And The Thunder Rolls

Jou: I AM NOT THE REASON WE CAN'T FIND SARAH!

Mokuba: ; Fushicho Hime, Jou REALLY didn't like that insinuation from you… Sayian Jedi, thanks for your support…

Pegasus: appears out of nowhere But you shall never find her! She is mine, all mine!

Sarah: cracks him over the head with a baseball bat That's what you think, Sucker!

Pegasus: XX

Mokuba: smirks You all right, Sarah?

Sarah: If I ever have to watch another Funny Bunny cartoon… shudders I need some comfort…

Jou: Gotcha covered, Sare! hands over a root beer, a bag of original potato chips and this month's Shonen Jump

Sarah: kisses his cheek Thank you, my guardian Jou. Anyway, on with Chapter Twelve: And The Thunder Rolls

Seto sat in his Kaiba Corp office, going over some figures. The production of Duel Disks was coming along better than he'd anticipated. If things kept going this way, he could have them in to stores in time for the holidays. Also, with Saya's help, he was working on a new Virtual Reality game. The game, called Spellcaster, had been Saya's idea. Seto smiled as he thought back to yesterday, the day she'd started making it.

Saya had been sitting at the coffee table in the living room, crayons and paper everywhere and her casted right arm resting on the table. She had a crayon in her left hand and was drawing away. She'd also been abnormally quiet. That really didn't bother Seto much- Mokuba had gone to play Capsule Monsters with a friend and he was getting some work done. But after a while, he started to get curious.

"What are you doing, Saya-imouto?" Saya looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm making a story, Sonkei!" she said happily. "Come look!"

"May… all right." Seto was about to tell her he'd look later, but changed his mind. He'd finished up the work he wanted to get done, so why not? He got up from his computer and took a seat next to her. Saya placed a stack of pictures in front of him, which he picked up and flipped through. Seto was amazed- for a five-year-old, she was a very good artist. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought that someone else, someone his age had drawn the pictures for her- they were that good.

As he looked through the pictures, Seto noticed that they needed no words to tell a story. Everything was there in the pictures… but just to be safe

"Saya," he said, "Did you really draw all of these." She nodded. "Wanna tell me about them?" Saya nodded again.

"It's called Spellcaster," she said, pointing at two figures. "The king and queen are having a big party for their daughter's birthday. Suddenly, everything gets dark and Daegal…" She flipped to the next page and pointed to a large black dragon. "Comes in and roars at the king and queen, turning them into glass." She flipped the page again, revealing a group of figures facing off against Daegal… one of which looked a lot like Seto.

"Is that me, Saya?" he asked.

"Yup!" She pointed at the person Seto had asked her about. "That's Seto, the Sorcerer of the Dragon…"

_Wonder where she got that from? _Sorcerer said smugly.

_Shut it, Sorcerer. _Saya pointed to another person, a girl with a tiger headed staff in her grasp.

__

"This is Koujo," she said "Sorceress of the Tiger." He finger moved again, this time to a boy… one that looked a lot like Mokuba and had a bird on his shoulder. "Moku, Sorcerer of the Falcon." Her smile widened as she pointed to the last person on the page- a girl with her brown hair pulled up into ponytail. "That's Princess Saya- her mommy and daddy are the king an queen." She flipped to the next page, showing a figure that looked like Yami. " This is the bad guy, Yamiko. He sent Daegal to try and capture Princess Saya."

"Why did he do that?" Seto asked, trying not to laugh. The thought of Yami as the bad guy was enough to do that to him.

"Princess Saya knows where the Sphere of Faith is," Saya replied. She went to the next page, showing a glowing white circle sitting on top of a silver base. "The Sphere is a great weapon- if Yamiko gets his hands on it, then the kingdom is doomed." Seto nodded.

"I see. So, Yamiko had Daegal transform Saya's parents so she would lead him to the Sphere." Saya nodded happily.

"Yup!" Seto smiled.

"You know, Saya-imouto… this would make a good video game."

Seto took Saya's pictures with him to work that morning and had his finest design team get to work on turning the pictures into a Virtual Reality game. It had been decided that the game would have five playable characters- Seto, Koujo, Moku, Saya and- for those who wanted to destroy the world, rather than save it- Yamiko. There would be a multiplayer mode as well, allowing up to four people to band together and save the kingdom. Saya's original stack of pictures had tripled by then, giving the design team more than enough ideas to work with. Still she'd promised there'd be more.

**_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**Seto looked out the window- rain was pouring down and he could see bolts of lightning striking in the distance. He looked up at his clock- almost three-thirty. Mokuba and Saya would be home by now… or so he thought.

"Mr. Kaiba?" He looked to see his secretary standing in the doorway. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Kaiba," she continued. "But Mokuba just called- it would seem that he has to stay after school to retake a test, but I guess Saya had already started walking home…" Seto was out the door and in his limo before she finished. The rain was pouring hard, thunder clapped constantly, followed by lightning. He knew how frightened Saya was of storms… he prayed she was all right.

"Saya?!" he yelled, rushing into the manor. "Saya, where are you?!" He doubted she could hear him over the thunder, but he kept trying as he ran up the stairs to her room. When he got there, he found the door open. When he looked inside, his eyes widened. There was a tent in the middle of her room, made with blankets tied to her bedposts, blankets draped over chairs, blankets clothes-pinned to her desk and blankets clothes-pinned to other blankets. Coming from inside the blanket tent was a tiny voice.

"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez vous? Dormez vous? Sonnez les matines,  
Sonnez les matines, Ding, dang, dong! Ding, dang, dong!"

The song started over again as Seto looked into the tent. Saya was sitting under there with Seto-ryu and Moku-bear. In front of each of them was a small plate of strawberry cream and chocolate pocky and litchi, and a can of soda. (A.N: Pocky is a Japanese dessert- it's a cookie like stick covered with chocolate or strawberry crème. Litchi is a fruit grown in Southern China and there is a company that makes little gummies that taste like the fruit. Both litchi and pocky are REALLY good!) Saya had her crayons all over the place and was drawing on more paper.

"Saya?" Seto asked coming into the tent. "Are you all right?" Saya looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Sonkei!" She showed him a picture she'd drawn. "Look! Yamiko has kidnapped Princess Saya and her friends are coming to save her! Is it a good picture, Sonkei?" Seto smiled- the thunder was rolling in the background, but it wasn't bothering Saya at all.

"Yes, Saya-imouto. It's a great picture."


	13. Bedtime Story: Part One

Sarah: 63 reviews! OMG, I might even break 100! OO!!!!!! This is a foreign concept to me! WOW!!!! Anyway, I bring one of my favorite baddies into this chapter! Drumroll, please!  
Jou/Mokuba: pound a drumroll on the table

Sarah: Everyone welcome…. BAKURA!!!!

Bakura: appears and promptly steals Sarah's soul

Mokuba: OO! Bakura!

Bakura: What?  
Jou: Don't make us call Sarah's boyfriend.

Bakura: You wouldn't.

Mokuba: We would…  
Bakura: . You're bluff…

Jou/Mokuba: YAMI!!!!

Yami: appears, puzzle glowing You've got five seconds… three have passed.

Bakura: runs!

Yami: MIND CRUSH!!!!

Bakura: falls

Mokuba: Um… maybe you should have waited until AFTER her restored Sarah… On to chapter thirteen?

"Night, Niisama!"

"Night, Sonkei!" Seto looked up from his computer, confused.

"Goodnight?" He looked up at a clock. "It's only seven 'o clock," he said aloud, but to himself. "They don't go to be until ten…" Now that he thought about it, Mokuba and Saya had been going to bed earlier lately- usually they were playing videogames until Seto finally unplugged the machine. Curious, he went up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Okay Koujo!" he heard Mokuba say from inside Saya's room. "We're ready!" His curiosity getting the better of him, Seto opened Saya's door a crack and looked inside. Mokuba was on her bed, leaning against Moku-bear. Saya was in his lap, her right arm, still in her blue cast, was wrapped around Seto-ryu. Both looked extremely excited about something.

"What in the world..." Suddenly, as if responding to Seto's confusion, Koujo appeared in front of the two children, seating herself in the rocking chair next to Saya's bed.

"Well," she said with a smile. "What shall it be tonight?"

"Make it a good one, Koujo!" Mokuba said.

"Yeah, a good one!" Saya echoed, widening Koujo's smile.

"I thought you said I always have good ones."

"You do!" Koujo laughed for a moment, then bit her bottom lip, thinking.

"I know of one," she said finally, then raised her voice. "And you're welcome to come in and listen, Kaiba."

_How did she know I was here? _he asked Sorcerer.

_She has a sixth sense about these things, _came the reply. _Trust me, it's annoying as hell. _Seto pushed open the door.

"Listen to what?"

"Your siblings have become quite attached to my stories," Koujo replied. "They come up and listen every night."

"So," thought Seto. "That's why they've been going to bed early…"

"Come on in," she continued. "You might enjoy one as well." Saya nodded eagerly.

"Come on, Sonkei!" Seto let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Go on Koujo!" Koujo chuckled and nodded her head.

"All right- when I was younger, about Mokuba's age, Onshii and Dad took me to see one of the great Pyramids....

And so, the story begins, five-thousand years ago…

"Are you ready, Koujo?" asked Yami. Ten-year-old Koujo looked up at her father and nodded eagerly. She'd been looking forward to this all week.

"Yup!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes not daring to meet Sorcerer's. She had made him angry during her lessons that day…

"Why was he mad at you, Koujo?" Mokuba asked. Koujo's reply was a soft mutter.

"Come again?" asked Seto. She looked up at him scowling.

"I summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," she replied. "That's a big no-no with Onshii." Seto burst out laughing. "It's NOT funny! I heard words that day I never knew existed!" She sighed. "Anyway, we got inside the Pyramids and I had become engrossed in reading the hieroglyphics…"

            "Koujo, don't wander off," Yami called as she walked down the halls, reading what was drawn on the walls.

            "Uh-huh," came the reply, but the young princess continued to walk down into the pyramids. Sorcerer muttered something- Yami managed to pick out the words "damn fool child."

            "Oh come now, Seto," he said with a smile. "She's adorable." Sorcerer looked him.

            "Oh yes, adorable," he admitted. "As adorable as black cobra." Koujo, meanwhile, had found her way into a burial chamber, still interested in the writings on the wall.

"Hmm," she said, still reading. "'The Pharaoh of the Shadow games shall triumph over the darkness…'" She was about to read on, when she heard a voice behind her.

"He wishes." Koujo turned around slowly…

 "Who was it, Koujo?" Saya asked eagerly, her little eyes as wide as they could go." Koujo chuckled.

"If you'll calm down, Asayake, I'll tell you."

Koujo turned around slowly, her eyes instantly widening at the man behind her. He had slivery white hair that spiked out around the sides and brown eyes that seemed to look directly into Koujo's soul. Around his neck was a gold ring with spikes dangling from it. In the center was a golden triangle with the eye of Horus engraved in it…

"Hold it," Seto said suddenly. "That sounds like Bakura…" Koujo began to clap her hands, sarcastically.

"Very good, Kaiba."

"Well, well," he said. "What do we have here?" Koujo smiled sweetly and started to back away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I must have the wrong tomb.... bye!" She turned around and darted towards the door. Bakura smirked as his Millennium Ring began to glow.

"I don't think so, girl!" Koujo froze in her tracks, unable to move.

"Who are you?" she yelled, struggling to run away. "What do you want?"

"Why do people always ask that?" asked Mokuba. Koujo shrugged.

"It's a general question everyone wants answered."

"You're the Pharaoh's daughter, aren't you?" asked Bakura, walking around to the front of her.

"You better let me go!" Koujo cried, avoiding his question. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I?"

"Because Onsh…" About then, Koujo remembered that Sorcerer was still mad at her. "That's a good question... let me go, I'll think of an answer and get back to you." Bakura snatched her arm. "Let me go!"

"Where was Phara' Yami 'n Sorcerer?" asked Saya, worriedly.

"They're coming," Koujo reassured her.

Koujo continued to struggle with Bakura, thrashing as hard as she could. Bakura just grinned at her.

"Go on, yell," he encouraged her.

"No."

"Why not?" Koujo looked up at him, smirking.

"Because," she said. "That's what you want me to do- I never do ANYTHING anyone wants me to do." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Then keep quiet." Koujo's smirk turned to a sly smile.

"No. I'm not gonna keep quiet. I'm just gonna talk and talk and talk and talk and talk..." She kept going and after a moment she began to get on Bakura's nerves, prompting him to slap her. Koujo winced. "And talk and talk and talk…:

"You like pushing your luck, don't you?" asked Mokuba. Koujo nodded, smiling.

"Every chance I get." Seto rolled his eyes.

"What happened next?" he asked, hating to admit that he was interested in the story. Koujo looked over at him.

"Well, I continued to push my luck with Bakura…"

"SHUT UP!" Bakura slammed Koujo against the wall, holding her there. "Shut up, NOW!" Koujo narrowed her eyes, then smirked.

"And talk and talk and talk and talk and talk and talk…" Bakura put his hands around her throat, squeezing tight. Koujo's eyes widened as she felt her lungs burn for the lack of air.

"Daddy…"

"Koujo," Saya said suddenly. "Is this how you died?" Koujo hesitated for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, Saya," she replied. "But… but, sometimes… I wish it was."

"TOMB ROBBER!" Bakura turned towards the door, smiling. Yami was standing there, Sorcerer behind him.

"Ah, Pharaoh," said Bakura, dropping Koujo to the floor. She gasped for air and tried to pull herself over to her father. Before she could move an inch, two chains came out of nowhere, binding her wrists and ankles to a stone tablet that appeared as suddenly as the chains. (A.N: Holding Arms and Legs and that stone thingy, which name escapes me ;;;) Koujo let out a frightened cry and thrashed, trying to free herself. She felt the cuffs tighten, making her cry out louder.

"Koujo!" yelled Yami, eyes narrowing. "Bakura, what are you doing?!" Bakura looked at him like that was the dumbest question on earth.

"Torturing her, what does it look like?" Koujo's eyes narrowed.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!"

"'Son of a bitch' being another of my newly learned phrases…" Koujo said with a smile.

Yami turned his attention to Bakura. Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow wildly and his eyes turned cold and dark. Koujo had never seen him like this before… it scared her. Sorcerer's eyes widened- he'd never seen Yami like this either.

"Pharaoh?" he asked. Yami looked over at him.

"Stay back and let me handle him."

"Daddy," Koujo said softly, wondering what was going on with her father. He looked so cold…

"You've started a Shadow Game, Bakura," Yami said as he gestured to Holding Arms and Legs that bound his daughter. "That was your biggest mistake."

"You were scared of him?" asked Saya. Koujo nodded. "But why? He was your dad." Koujo looked Seto in the eyes.

"You don't know fear," she said, "until you've looked into his eyes when he's like that." Koujo was surprised to see Seto agree.

"I've looked at it a lot," he admitted. "He saves that look for me." He looked up at the clock- it was after ten. "Time for bed, you two. I'm taking you to Kaiba land tomorrow, remember?" Mokuba and Saya nodded eagerly. Koujo smiled.

"I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow," she promised. "Goodnight."


	14. The Accident: Part One

Sarah: Yami saved me from Bakura! hugs

Yami:

Sarah: I have to respond to some reviews now! Haven't done this in a while! Here we go:

Lily of the Shadow: Yeah, I love splitting things up- adds to the drama. But don't kill me for really splitting "Bedtime Story" up, okay? I promise to finish the story soon!

A Watcher: The "He saves that look for me" line is to be credited to Princess Ria- she and I role played that chapter out and when she gave me that line I knew I had to use it. Really, I couldn't do this story without her!

Saiyan Jedi: I started writing this story when I was posting Daddy's Little Girl, which is how I update so fast- I try to stay at least 2 chapters ahead of the number posted, so I can post one each day.

And now, without further adieu, Chapter 14, The Accident: Part One.

Yami was walking down the street to Kaiba Land. He was planning to meet Joey there for a duel, which was just what he needed to release his tension. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. He couldn't get Koujo off his mind. The young girl had stopped coming to visit him a few days ago. He hated himself for what he'd said to her.

"Koujo… I wish you wouldn't call me 'Dad'." He'd never forget the look on her face; the sheer horror that was conveyed in her eyes as his words sunk in.

"All… all right… Pharaoh." She was gone after that. He'd driven her away. Yami shook his head sadly. Was she really his daughter? If she was, then who was her mother? And why… why did it pain him so much to see her hurting? He remembered Sorcerer's threat: "Accident or not, if you ever do anything to hurt her, I'll make sure you regret it." Koujo must not have said anything. He was still in one piece.

Saya was walking towards Kaiba Land, Seto holding one of her hands and Mokuba holding the other. She was thrilled beyond all compare- Seto promised to duel her again once they got to Kaiba Land, and Mokuba said he'd take her on the Red-Eyes Rocket, Kaiba Land's newest Rollercoaster. As far as she was concerned, this day couldn't get any better… but when she saw Yami coming towards them and the looks on his face, she figured it could get worse. She instantly tried to pull Seto away. He looked down at her, confused.

"What is it?" he asked. Saya smiled brightly.

"I wanna go that way!" she said. Mokuba had spotted Yami as well, and nodded his agreement.

"Yeah! That way!" Seto gave them a confused look, but was about to agree when a voice stopped him.

"Kaiba." Seto looked up, eyes narrowing.

"Yami." There was a moment of awkward silence. "So," he continued. "Going to go wipe the floor with a duelist or are you starting a new agenda today?" Yami smirked.

"You know the only duelist I'd wipe the floor with is with you, Kaiba," he said, sweetly. "Our relationship is stronger then that."

__

Yami, don't start.

Too late, Aibou. Saya's eyes narrowed at Yami, but Seto merely smirked.

"My heart bleeds."

"I'm sure it does." Saya tugged on Seto's hand.

"Sonkei, lets go," she said. "Please?" Seto ignored her.

"If you want a duel," he said. "I'm free." Yami crossed his arms.

"No thanks. Joey is meeting me at Kaiba Land for a duel." Saya let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully they could go soon… no such luck.

"You expect a challenge out of the dog?" asked Seto, grinning as Yami's eyes narrowed.

"He isn't a dog."

__

Koujo... Saya said softly. _I'm scared..._

They're just blowing off steam, Asayake. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he isn't." He paused. "Now if you'd excuse me," he said in a mocking tone. "I'm sure the King of Games has more important things to do then torment his loyal subjects...ah, you don't remember that, do you?" He smirked. "So, if you'd excuse me...come on, Saya, Mokuba." Seto brushed past Yami, bringing Saya and Mokuba along with him. Saya watched Yami fearfully. She knew that he said something to hurt Koujo- she'd done nothing but curse his name for the past few days. She was afraid of what he'd do to Seto.

__

Yami, caaaalm. Yugi said. _It's just Kaiba, he's just being the usual...Kaiba he always is. _Yami's fingers curled into fists, much to Saya's horror.

"At least I didn't kill my father."

__

YAMI!

I'm sick and tired of his bullshit.

"He was no father of mine," Seto said coolly, his back towards Yami.

"So," Yami said, whirling around. "That makes it alright to kill someone, then?" Seto whirled around as well, his eyes narrowing.

"I never killed him!" Yami's eyes became cold and hard, Seto's matching his perfectly. But after a second, Seto began to chuckle. "You know," he said. "You tell me I shouldn't kill someone. Yet look at yourself." His eyes narrowed.

__

Oh no... Koujo could sense how scared Saya was becoming.

"This," she said to herself. "Is going too far."

"What of Pegasus?" Seto continued. "You drove him to his death. You nearly killed Malik at the end of Battle City! So don't you dare tell me what I did and did not do!"

"Sonkei..." Yami went from calm to pissed instantly.

"I killed Pegasus to save you, you ungrateful…"

"Don't kid yourself," Seto said, cutting him off. "You would've left me to die. I am very grateful you saved Mokuba...but to save me? Keh- you would've let me die."

"I wouldn't leave anyone to die!" Yami yelled. "Not even the likes of you!"

"Seto," Saya pleaded. "Let's go..." Seto nodded and turned away. But he didn't move.

"At least I don't use some kid as a puppet." He turned back to Yami. "Don't kid yourself, Yami - you may be a Pharaoh and yeah, you did save the world back then...but now you're just a ghost with a body that you use once in a while to play a game of Duel Monsters." He smirked. "The Pharaoh? I think it's about time that you were dethroned." Saya bit her lip, frightened. This wasn't good…

__

Yami, don't listen.

The damned son of a…

He's just in a bad mood, just leave him alone and lets go.

No! 

"Seto, please," Saya begged again. "Let's go…" Seto nodded.

"All right, fine. Let's leave the King to his forgotten court…" That was all Yami needed to hear.

"MIND CRUSH!"

"NO!"

Yugi somehow managed to force Yami back into his soul room. He was panting- what would seem like a simple task had taken that much out of him.

"Did it work?" he asked, looking up when he finally could. What met his eyes was a sight he wasn't prepared to see. Seto was fine. He was standing there, staring down at the ground… where Saya was lying, motionless. "Oh no…" Koujo came out of her soul room and knelt next to Saya, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh my Ra... Oh my Ra..." Her fists clenched as she looked at Yugi. "Yugi... you tell that father of mine... if ANYTHING else happens to her..." Her eyes turned cold. "His memory loss will be the LEAST of his problems."


	15. The Accident: Part Two

Sarah: 81 REVEWS!!! OMG!!! faints   
Mokuba: ;;;; On with chapter 15!

"Kaiba... Come on." Seto looked up at Koujo. They had brought Saya back to the Manor and now had her resting in her bed. She looked dead. Seto and Mokuba feared she was, but neither wished to voice this fear.

"Where are we going?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"We have to find Saya," she replied. There was silence. Yugi, not sure why he had come alone, let alone allowed inside the manor, cleared his throat.

"Yami… Yami's not answering me." Seto's eyes cut through him like daggers.

"I'll make him answer!" Yugi's eyes widened.

"No!" he cried. "No, that's not what I mean! He's not there… he left…" Koujo shook her head.

"We can't waste time on him right now anyway." Her eyes narrowed. "We have to find her."

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Saya was scared out of her mind. She didn't know where she was or why she was there… she just knew that she wasn't going to let Yami hurt Seto.

"Sonkei?!" she cried, hopelessly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "SONKEI!!" She felt sick. Seconds later, she collapsed. "Sonkei… help me…"

Yami found himself wandering the Shadow Realm with Kuriboh, pretty much the only person… thing… being he could really talk to. Isis had told him that Kuriboh was his Ka, sort of his soul's deck master. That must have been why it was so easy to tell the small monster the story of how he royally fucked up.

"So," he said, walking with Kuriboh at his side. "Now I can't even go back to my damned soul room without someone either killing me or… well, no one's going to talk to me after that mess… not that many people did anyway…"

"Kuriee!" Kuriboh cried happily, making it known that he would still talk to Yami. The Pharaoh couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I know." He let out a sigh and looked down at the Puzzle. To his surprise, it was glowing. "What is this…" He groaned. "Probably Yugi seeing where I am… no, not Aibou…" He looked around the Shadow Realm "Who else is… oh shit." He darted forward as fast as his legs could carry him. A second later, he heard the voice.

"Sonkei... Sonkei..." Yami found Saya lying on the ground, whimpering.

"Oh Ra," he thought. "What have I done?" He moved closer to her, about to pick her up, when a dark shadow fell over him. He looked up- Exodia was standing over him, in front of Saya… guarding her?

"Please," he said. "She's hurt- let me take her to the Castle of Light." Exodia shook his head.

"You sent her here," he said, his voice booming through the Shadow Realm. "If she goes anywhere, it shall be HER castle." He gently picked Saya up and cradled her in his hand. "Forgiving Maiden shall look after her... maybe she'll spare some forgiveness for you." With that, he walked away. Yami stared after him.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "I know I screwed up and if I could do it again, I'd kill myself fi..." He turned around- Koujo and Seto were standing behind him.

"You," said Seto. "YOU are fucking DEAD!" Koujo stayed right out of it. Considering she wanted to kill him too, she figured it was a good idea. Yami looked down at the ground.

"Exodia took Saya to her castle." Koujo gave a single nod.

"This way Kaiba," she said, starting to walk away. Seto never moved. "Never mind, I'll let you two kill each other. Call me when funeral arrangements are needed." Yami looked at Seto, not sure what was going to happen.

"If you're going to hit me," he said. "Go ahead and do it. I won't stop you or hit back. I fully deserve it." Seto glared at him

"You found her first." Yami just stared at him, not sure if that was a question or a statement. Seto turned away. "Come on." Yami blinked.

"What?" Seto turned back around, his eyes narrowed.

"You have all the God cards," he said. "This is the Shadow Realm. You're an asset." He walked away, catching up with Koujo. "Nothing more." Puzzled by this, Yami rushed to catch up with them

"You aren't going to kill me?" he asked, amazed. "But I just… I should be..."

"If you want to die that badly," Koujo told him "I'll kill you later." Yami just stared at her, but Seto started to laugh.

"That's why I'm not killing you. I want to see the show."

Koujo lead the two gamers deep into the Shadow Realm, far from Yami's castle. The idea of there being other castles in the Shadow Realm was new to Yami. Sorcerer had never said anything about them… then again, they didn't talk much.

"Here we are," he heard Koujo say. "The Castle of Hope." Seto and Yami looked at the magnificent white castle in front of them, in awe. Flags flew from the tops of each tower, each depicting a different dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Black Skull Dragon, Curse of Dragon and Gaia, the Dragon Champion. Koujo pushed open the doors and was greeted by a light brown Kuriboh. "Hello Jasutisu."

"Kuriee!" the Kuriboh replied. "Kuriee, kuriee, kuriee!" Koujo nodded.

"All right- thank you." She turned to Yami and Seto. "Jasutisu says that she's in her room, asleep... Oh, Kaiba- Forgiving Maiden healed her arm. It's no longer broken." Seto nodded.

"Good."

"Where is her room?" Yami asked, wanting to apologize to the young girl. Koujo pointed to a flight of stairs, then turned and walked away. Yami's first instinct was to follow her. He didn't know why, but he felt he should… he didn't. He went up the stairs to Saya's room, Seto close behind.

Forgiving Maiden looked up when Yami and Seto came in.

"Oh!" she said. "You must be Master Kaiba." Seto nodded and she looked over at Yami. "And you're the one everybody's pissed off at. Do you do this normally, or is Mind Crushing children a new thing?" Yami wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, bringing a smile from the monster. "Don't worry- I'm the Forgiving Maiden, remember?" Yami smiled back, the looked down at Saya. The child's cast was no longer on her arm and she was sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face. "You must be losing your edge, Pharaoh," Forgiving Maiden continued. "A mind crush like the one you gave Saya is easily reversed. Princess Koujo could do it easily…" Suddenly, loud noises came from down below them- sounds of a struggle, sounds of metal clashing. Forgiving Maiden let out a sigh. "Providing she doesn't kill herself first." Yami looked at her, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?" he cried. "Why would she…" Forgiving Maiden let out a sigh, then looked at Seto.

"Master Kaiba, you may want to call the priest restore Miss Saya…" Her gaze shifted to Yami. "Come with me, Pharaoh- I will tell you."

As they left the room, Sorcerer Seto appeared, taking in his surroundings. The room looked much like the one Saya had at the Manor. All that was missing was Seto-ryu and Moku-bear. Seto was sitting in the rocking chair next to her bed, watching her. He had one hand resting on top of his clenched fist.

"How long was she out side of the castle?" Sorcerer asked him. Seto shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I don't know," he replied. "Yami said he found her… Exodia brought her here…" Seto squeezed his closed fist, cracking his knuckles. "You can help her… right?" He didn't receive an answer. "Sorcerer?"

"Sonkei?" Seto's eyes shot open. He was in Saya's room at the Manor. Mokuba was sitting next to him. Saya was looking up at him. "Sonkei?" she said again. "Are you all right?" Seto nodded.

"What about you?" asked Mokuba. Saya nodded happily, then looked at her arm.

"Hey!" she cried. "My cast is gone!" She wiggled her fingers. "Cool!" Seto looked over at Sorcerer.

"Thank you."


	16. Anger Management

Sarah: THE PROM IS TONIGHT!!!!!!!

Yami: in his tux, not looking to happy about it

Sarah: Oh god, Yami! It's not gonna be that bad! Besides, it has Mini-story potential!

Yami: Oh dear Ra…  
Sarah: Anyway, I almost forgot to update this today! I'm so silly! ;;; Anyway, here's chapter 16! Anger Management!

"Well?" Yami asked. "What did you want to tell me?" Forgiving Maiden gestured for him to sit down on the couch in the living room. She took a deep breath.

"Princess Koujo has no real rational way of dealing with anger," she said finally. "After she died, she came her. She didn't get to go to heaven… she came here, forced to wait for the day someone would set her free... while she waited she trained."

"Trained?" asked Yami. Forgiving Maiden nodded.

"She'd compete in duels of Sorcery with Dark Magician, Swordsmanship with Black Luster Soldier... those were minor compared to..." She hesitated, not sure how much more she should say.

"Compared to what?" Yami pressed. Forgiving Maiden let out a sigh.

"Princess Koujo has been with Miss Saya since she was two. After her parents died, Saya's grandfather put her in an orphanage- he never gave Miss Saya a chance… after that, Princess Koujo snapped." She took a breath, letting it out slowly. "She decided that she needed something more... more extreme than her battles with Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier."

"Which means?" She shook her head.

"She'd... she'd equip Neo (the Magic Swordsman) up to his maximum. 3 Malevolent Nuzzlers and the Yami field magic card…4300 attack points, I do believe" Yami's eyes widened.

"That can beat Obelisk… what the hell was she thinking?!" Forgiving Maiden shook her head.

"I don't know... but then... As you know... Neo is a master of martial arts... Koujo... she was so angry... she needed to take it out on someone she couldn't hurt... even if they hurt her..." She rested her head in her hands. "She hates fighting... she hates hurting people... but music doesn't help her like it does Saya..." She looked Yami right in the eye. "And the last time she was like this... she nearly destroyed herself." Yami's eyes widened. Less than a second later, he was heading down the stairs. "Wait you Moron!" Forgiving Maiden called after him. "You go down there, she'll kill you!"

"I don't care!" he yelled back. "I deserve to die anyway for what I did!"

"I'm sure everyone here will agree with you, but if she kills you she WILL kill herself for it later!" Yami ignored her and continued down the stairs. He didn't know why he was so worried… maybe… maybe he really did love her?

"Koujo!" When he got down to the basement, Yami saw four figures there- Koujo. Neo the Magic Swordsman. Black Luster Soldier. Dark Magician. And the three Shadow Monsters were fighting with Koujo. "Stop!" Koujo looked over at him, eyes narrowed. "Don't hurt her!" Neo looked over at him, confused as hell.

"Hurt HER?!" he cried. "What the HELL are you talking about?! Dude, us hurting her is the LEAST of anyone's problems." The Dark Magician, better known around the castle as Jace and the Black Luster Soldier, Axel nodded their agreement.

"Koujo," Yami said. "I need to talk to you…"

"Later." She looked at her Shadow Monsters. "I'm waiting." Jace sighed and looked at Yami.

"You wanna see how much danger she's NOT in?" he asked. "Watch this- Come on guys." The three Shadow Monsters surrounded Koujo. She just smiled.

"Bring it."

They attacked her all at once. Axel brought his sword out, swinging it at her head. Jace used his staff. Neo used a combination of punches and kicks. Koujo blocked both Axel's sword and Jace's staff with her own tiger's head staff, disarming them both before using it to block Neo's attack. The fight went on like that… an hour passed before Yami noticed that Koujo was taking more hits than she was landing. Her opponents noticed this as well and ended their attacks.

"I," she said, panting. "I'm not... finished."

"Princess, please," Neo protested.

"Enough for today," Jace added. Axel nodded his agreement.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" she yelled, trying her best to stay standing. Yami shook his head.

"Yes, you are." Koujo glared at him, eyes narrowed.

"No one asked you, PHARAOH."

"I don't NEED to be asked!" Yami yelled back. "And damn it, stop calling me that! I'm not the fucking Pharaoh anymore! I don't want to be!"

"Then stop acting like it," Koujo said, getting into a fighting stance. "I am not finished."

"I'm trying to be a father." The words slipped out before Yami had the chance to stop them. They had good reason to- as he stood there, something flashed through his mind. A picture… a memory.

"I'm not finished, Daddy!" Twelve-year-old Koujo stared at her father, pure anger in her eyes. "I can win this! I'm not done!" Yami shook his head. Koujo had been battling all afternoon. Sorcery with Sorcerer, swordsmanship with Jou and now Shadow Games with Yami. She was obviously wearing down- Yami was afraid much more might kill her.

"Then you win, Little Love," he said. "I conce…"

"No!" Koujo yelled at him. "I don't draw with people better than me! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" Yami shook his head.

"You don't have a choice, Koujo. I concede." Koujo's eyes were filled with angry tears. "You played well, Little Love," he continued. "But I'm not being a foe anymore- I'm trying to be a father."

"Wh-what?" Yami looked up at the present day Koujo. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. She was beautiful- she had always been this way he gathered. There hadn't been much change in her from twelve to sixteen. She was older, that was true, but her beauty hadn't faded. It intensified. Her brown hair framed her face like a portrait and her blue eyes danced from the tears in them.

"Dear Ra," he thought. "This beautiful girl…"

"What did you say?" Koujo asked again, praying that she'd actually want to hear the answer. Yami shook his head. Now was not the time.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Forget I said it." He looked at Koujo… she had instantly changed. Her eyes were no longer dancing. They were narrowed, glaring at Yami.

"Fine," she said. "I'll find a worthy opponent then." With that, she was gone. Yami watched her walk out the door.

"Damn it… I can't do anything right." He followed her out.

Koujo found herself outside the castle. She wasn't doing anything… just sitting there. That probably was about the dumbest thing she could do. She knew as well as anyone that being outside the castle for long periods of time took its toll on anyone, monster, spirit or mortal. She didn't care though.

"I just," she whispered, barely loud enough for Yami, who was about to walk around the corner, to hear. He paused, placing his back against the wall, listening. "I want the time back. The time that was stolen from us..." She wiped her eyes. "Ra damn it, I'm sixteen years old... older... I shouldn't cry like this… but damn it, Dad!" Yami flinched- did she know he was there? "Dad, you don't know how hard this is… to know so much, but it means so little. I want to tell you so badly. I want you back. I want my friend back!" Yami was about to round the corner, take her in his arms and apologize for being an idiot… when another voice jumped in.

"Don't tell me the Princess of Games is crying over something like this." Yami blinked.

"Who is…" He heard Koujo let out a happy gasp, causing him to turn the corner. She had her arms around someone… someone that looked remarkably like Joey Wheeler.

"Jou," she whispered, hugging him tight. "Jou…" Jou hugged her back, smoothing down her hair.

"Shh, Princess," he said softly. "Don't cry. I'm here for ya…" Yami slumped against the wall before sitting down and leaning against it.

"Yet I can't be," he said, putting his head in his hands. "I'm her damned father… and I can't do anything."

"It's so good to see you," Koujo said, still crying. "I've never needed a friend more than I do right now." Jou nodded.

"I know, Princess. come on. I'll take you inside." Yami got back to his feet, ready to leave… when Koujo spoke up again.

"I still love him, Jou... no matter how much he pisses me off..." Jou smiled.

"I know you do, Princess. Don't worry- he'll remember that too." He started walking towards the castle, but Koujo just stood there. "Come on, you look beat..." Koujo nodded.

"Yeah..." She took a step towards Jou and collapsed into his arms. He sighed taking her in his arms.

"You can come out now, Pharaoh." Yami stepped out from around the corner.

"How did… who're…?" Jou smiled.

"I know you don't remember me," he said, "so allow me to introduce myself- I'm Jou." Yami smiled back.

"Hello… I'm assuming you already know who I am." Jou nodded, and Yami looked down at Koujo. "Is she all right?" Jou nodded again.

"She's just tired... I'd explain how I know, but I'm not supposed to tell you anything. The whole destiny deal." Yami chuckled.

"I'm beginning to hate the word 'destiny'." Jou chuckled as well.

"Come on- we should get her laid down." Yami nodded.

"You go a head," he said. "I'm not welcome at her castle anymore."

"Shut up." Yami looked down- Koujo was barely awake, looking up at him. "You... you're always welcome... at my castle... Pharaoh."


	17. Bedtime Story: Part Two

Sarah: Gomen ne! Yami and I were so worn out after prom, I didn't update yesterday! PLEASE forgive me!

Yami: doing "The Train" !!

Sarah: And as you can see, Yami's still dancing ! Okay, before I go on with the story, I'd like to put in a disclaimer- the concept of Shadow Realm castles was created by Princess Ria, who generously allowed me to use it. Thanks girl! Okay, on with the fic, Bedtime Story: Part Two!

"Koujo, Koujo, Koujo!" It was about a week since Yami accidentally Mind Crushed Saya. Koujo had slept that entire week, and wasn't surprised when Saya and Mokuba ran around the house, calling her name. She'd been in the living room, reading Seto's copy of "The Joy Luck Club." (A.N: GOOD BOOK! Read it!) Seemed like a good idea. But she looked up when Saya and Mokuba ran into the room. She smiled- they remembered the promise she'd made.

"Are you ready for the rest of the story?" she asked. Mokuba and Saya nodded eagerly. "Should we wait for Kaiba?"  
"Why wait?" Koujo looked over her shoulder to see him standing in the doorway. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'd anxious to see how the idiot gets himself out of this one."

"I would as well." Everyone looked over to see Jou standing there as well. He'd decided to stay with the Kaiba clan, rather than with his reincarnate- fulfilling a promise he'd made a long time ago. "I never heard the end of this one myself." Koujo smiled.

"Well then," she said. "I won't keep you waiting." She put marker in her book and set it down. "The Shadow Game had just began…"

The Story Continues…

"You've started a Shadow Game, Bakura," Yami said as he gestured to Holding Arms and Legs that bound his daughter. "That was your biggest mistake." Bakura started to smirk.

"I've noticed." Yami glared at him

"So summon your monster."

"Anyway," Koujo said. "Dad and Bakura started the Shadow Game... with one unexpected twist." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?" Koujo looked up at him

"I became part of the game."

"Wait!" Bakura cried, a lazy grin on his face. "If you win, you get your daughter back… Yet, if I win, I keep her." Koujo let out a frightened gasp as Yami scowled.

"Then I shall not lose." Bakura's grin widened.

"But there's something else… every time your monster is destroyed, you will feel the pain like you're the monster." His eyes flashed, mischievously. "And your daughter will start to vanish." Koujo's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. Yami just nodded. "Fine then- I'll summon the Secret Portrait." Sorcerer Seto rolled his eyes.

"That's pathe…"

"Silence, Seto." Sorcerer looked over at Yami, eyes smoldering.

"You dare tell me to…"

"I said silence!" Sorcerer's eyes narrowed, but he silenced. Koujo looked at her father, eyes wide with fear.

"Daddy," she thought. "What's happened to you?"

"I'll summon the Celtic Guardian!" Yami said coolly. "Destroy the Secret Portrait!" Koujo continued to struggle with her binds, crying out painfully as they tightened. "Koujo," Yami said sharply. "DON'T MOVE!" Koujo instantly stopped moving.

_Are you all right?_ Sorcerer asked her.

__

I'm scared, Onshii…

He'll be fine… Koujo shook her head.

__

No... I'm scared OF Dad…

Bakura winced as his monster was destroyed, but he soon grinned.

"My move, Pharaoh," he said smugly. He murmured softly, summoning Diabond to the field. "Heh, heh, heh… destroy Celtic Guardian!" His grin intensified, becoming more wicked. "Die, Pharaoh! Diabond will take your life!"

Yami cried out in pain as Celtic Guardian was destroyed, dropping to his knees. As he did so, Koujo realized that she was in fact disappearing- the section from her right shoulder to her elbow vanished. Bakura just laughed.

"The royal family is going to be dethroned soon." Koujo narrowed her eyes, her fists clenching tight.

" Yami loses?" asked Seto, trying to hide the fact that that would make his day. Koujo shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "It was at this time that I got really pissed of…"

Koujo narrowed her eyes, her fists clenching tight. Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the room, heading straight for Diabond. When the light had faded, the monster was gone.

"What?!" Bakura yelled, outraged. The Pharaoh hadn't had time to summon another monster- how was Diabond destroyed?! Yami looked up, wondering the same thing.

"What happened?" asked Mokuba. "What destroyed Diabond?"

"My Ka," Koujo replied.

"What's a Ka?"

"A Ka is like your soul's deck master- as it is in Duel Monsters, should you Ka be destroyed, you will be as well." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What's your Ka?" Koujo looked up at him, smirking.

"The unstoppable Exodia."

"Exodia!" yelled Koujo. "OBLITERATE!" Yami narrowed his eyes.

"KOUJO STOP!" His command came too late- Exodia obliterated the Tomb Robber, leaving a void where he stood. The Holding Arms and Legs disappeared, allowing Koujo to drop to the ground. Sorcerer was horrified to see blood dripping from her wrists and ankles. "Damn it Koujo!" Yami yelled at her. "I told you and Seto not to interfere!" He started over to her, but Koujo ran away from him. "Koujo?"

"Stay away from me," she said, recalling Exodia. 'I don't know who you are... but you are NOT my father!" Koujo turned and ran out of the pyramid. As she did, the Puzzle around Yami's neck stopped glowing, making him look like his normal self again. Sorcerer looked at him, shaking his head.

"I don't know what that thing has done to you," he said nodding to the Puzzle. "But it obviously has given you power you evidently don't deserve." He turned away, following his young student.

"Were you really that scared of him, Koujo?" asked Jou. He had been relatively quiet during the entire story, but this was something he really needed to know.

"Only an idiot wouldn't be," Koujo replied with a smirk. "So Kaiba wouldn't have flinched."

"Sonkei's not an idiot!" Saya yelled, angrily.

"Yeah!" Seto agreed, causing Koujo to laugh.

"I was just messing with you Kaiba- even you would have been scared of him. So, I ran away... Onshii finally found me of course..."

"You shouldn't run without a map, you know." Koujo looked behind her to see Sorcerer on his white horse, Aiome. "Come on, I'll take you home." Koujo shook her head.

"No. I'm not going back." Sorcerer slid off his horse, his eyebrow raised.

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna go back there!" Koujo cried. "There's a monster back there and he did something to Daddy!"

""A monster?""

"I was ten years old, Mokuba, give me a break."

"I won't go back!" Koujo continued. "You can't make me, Onshii!"

"I can't, huh?" he replied, going to her up. "Come on, we're going hom…"

"EXODIA!" Exodia appeared, scowling at Sorcerer. Sorcerer scowled right back.

"You'd kill the White Dragon, then?" he asked, summoning the Shadow Monster. Koujo's eyes narrowed.

"I don't fight, you know that!"

"Then come on- you're coming home with me." He moved to pick up Koujo again, but Exodia, as if ordered, intercepted him and picked her up, holding her close. Koujo sat in Exodia's hands, glaring at Sorcerer.

"I'm not going back." With that, she and Exodia were gone.

"Where did you go, Koujo?" asked Saya.

"We'll get to that in a minute," came the reply. "Onshii went back to the palace to have a talk with my father…"

Sorcerer stormed into Yami's room, nothing but pure anger expressed on his face. He found the Pharaoh staring forlornly out the window. Sorcerer stormed over, snatched Yami by the cape and turned him, slamming him against the wall. Yami didn't do a thing.

"Listen," Sorcerer said bluntly. "Because I'm only going to say this once. Your daughter just vanished in the middle of the damned desert and you're not doing anything about it!" Yami looked at him. His eyes were dull, lifeless… and it only made Seto tighten his grip. "Damn it, you're the Pharaoh! You're supposed to be in charge, you blasted idiot!"

"See Kaiba?" said Koujo. "You did get to knock him around in a past life." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Too bad I can't do it in this one." He heard Koujo mutter something- he was pretty sure it was something about knocking sense into Yami.

"I don't want to be the Pharaoh anymore," Yami said. He took off the Puzzle and pushed it into Seto's hands. "Look what this did to me… my child hates me…" Sorcerer blinked a couple time.

"Oh, fuck no! You're not pulling that bullshit on me- I'm not the damned Pharaoh. You are."

"No!" Yami yelled at him. "You were right! I don't deserve this!" He buried his head in his hands. "Look what I did! I was going to kill the man!" Sorcerer shrugged.

"He deserved it…

"I don't care!" He paused. "And Koujo… dear Ra, what have I done?" Sorcerer released his grip on Yami, allowing the Pharaoh to slump to the ground.

"Look," he said slowly. "You want to know the real reason why they wanted you to be Pharaoh?" Yami looked up.

"...because I was the next one in the bloodline." Sorcerer shook his head.

"No- it's because you were the biggest smartass available…"

"Then why didn't they choose you?"

"...who wouldn't go and kill someone when they got pissed off." He thrust the Puzzle back into Yami's hands. "So damn it, put that back on and let's go. She has to be around here somewhere." Yami put the Puzzle back on. After a moment, he smirked.

"Somewhere, Seto?" he asked. "I all ready know where… well, the general vicinity."

"Where were you, anyway?" asked Seto. Koujo answered his question as if the place was perfectly normal to be in.

"The Shadow Realm."

Koujo was lying in Exodia's hands, motionless. The Shadow Monster knew the girl was worn out- she had summoned him twice in one day and now the Shadow Realm was taking its toll on her.

"Ex… Exodia..." Exodia's eyes narrowed. He had to get her inside quickly. He started walking towards the nearest castle- the Castle of Light.

"Castle?" asked Mokuba. "What castle?" Koujo smiled- Mokuba had not been with them in their recent trip to the Shadow Realm, so he knew nothing of the castles.

"Everyone who duels with Shadow Monsters has a Shadow Castle," she explained. "Yami has the Castle of Light; Onshii, the Castle of Darkness…"

"Figures," muttered Seto.

"I have the Castle of Hope," Koujo continued. "And Jou…" She looked over at him. "Jou, what is your castle?" Jou smiled.

"The Castle of Courage."

"Ooooh Dark MaGIIIIIIIIciiiiiaaaaaaaaaaan..." Slifer called. He was watching out over the Shadow Realm from the top of the Castle and had spotted Exodia coming. Dark Magician appeared next to him.

"What is…" His eyes widened "Exodia?! I thought we were the only ones who had Exodia!" Slifer shrugged.

"Who cares," he said. "I can kick his ass." Exodia stopped outside the castle, one hand raised. He showed the two monsters the contents of his other hand- Koujo. Dark Magician's eyes widened.

"Princess Koujo?!" Slifer's eyes widened as well.

"Ooooh, shit. Hey, about that whole kicking your ass thing, that was just a joke…" Exodia nodded, a small smile on his face. Exodia came inside the castle just as Dark Magician teleported to the bottom floor.

"What happened to her?!" Koujo whimpered slightly. Dark Magician was about to ask again, when Exodia finally spoke up.

"Esteemed spellcaster- do you have a healer about for my Mistress?" Dark Magician blinked. "I am the Princess's Ka," Exodia continued. She summoned me twice today and then attempted to withstand the Shadow Realm... I am sorry to intrude, but your castle was the closest." Dark Magician blinked again.

"Uhm. S'all right… Slifer, get Mystical Elf." Slifer nodded and flew off. Exodia nodded his thanks.

"Would you contact her father?" he requested. "That is if he's come to his senses." Dark Magician nodded.

"Of course."

_Pharaoh? _Yami wasn't expecting to hear his favorite monster's voice in his head at that moment in time, causing him to jump slightly.

_Yes, Dark Magician? Is there a problem?_

Sort of… Pharaoh, your daughter is here in the Castle of Light!

…What?!

And she's passed out and there's Exodia with her…a very polite Exodia.

Exodia?! WHAT?! What did he do to her?!

Nothing! Dark Magician took a deep breath and explained things to Yami. _So now she's here…_

All right… I'm on my way.

Yami stopped outside the castle doors. He didn't want to go in there. He couldn't face Koujo right now…

"Well, come on!" Yami looked over at Sorcerer, shaking his head.

"I-I can't do this." He backed away from the door. "I wasn't her father then and…" Sorcerer snatched him by the cape and dragged him into the castle.

"I'm sick of this wuss bullshit!" he yelled. "Get in here, find your daughter and apologize!" Yami was about to protest, when he saw Exodia walk past him and out the door.

"What the… DARK MAGICIAN!" The spellcaster appeared instantly.

"That was the Princess's Ka," he explained. "He said he needed to go back to his castle." Yami's eyes widened.

"Her Ka is…" He sat down. His daughter has an unstoppable Ka… He suddenly jumped to his feet. "Where is she?!" His eyes darted around until he found her. "Koujo!" He rushed over and picked her up. "Little love… are you all right?" His daughter moaned a little as Yami carried her to a room, tucking her into a bed. "Koujo…" He placed his head in his hands. "Little love, forgive me…"

"Daddy…" He looked at her- she was still asleep. "Daddy, where are you…" Yami took her hand, squeezing it.

"I'm right here, Koujo…"

"No," she whimpered. "You're not Daddy... stay away... DADDY!" Yami shook his head sadly. A nightmare- she was dreaming about the monster he'd turned into earlier. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Koujo, it's me," he whispered. "Please, wake up." Koujo's eyes opened, widening when they rested on Yami. Yami could feel his heart breaking- she was so scared. "Koujo…" Her fear diminished slightly.

"Daddy…?" she asked softly. Yami sighed, relieved and pulled her into a tight hug.

"My little love… I am so sorry…" Koujo hugged him back, just as tight.

"Daddy," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Oh Daddy…"

Koujo looked over at Mokuba and Saya- they were fast asleep. She smiled.

"Story's over anyway," she remarked as she picked up Saya. Seto rolled his eyes as he picked up Mokuba. Suddenly, they both heard a loud snore. They looked over and saw Jou, fast asleep in a chair. Koujo shook her head.

"At this rate, he'll never hear the end of the story."


	18. Happy Anniversery

Sarah: I actually have no comments for today… On with the fic!

Seto saw the note lying on the table when he walked into the dining room. Who could it be from? Mokuba was in the living room playing video games and Saya…

"Oh God damn it." Seto rushed over to the note and picked it up, his eyes scanning it quickly.

"Dear Sonkei," it read in a five-year-olds' penmanship. "I had to go do something today and I had to borrow 3000 yen (A.N: If my figures are right, that's about 24 dollars, give or take) from your pocket…"

"I was wondering where that went," Seto muttered.

"I promise to be home before dark," the letter continued. "See you when I get back, at which time I do expect to be grounded…"

"Smart ass." The letter ended there. Seto dropped the letter and ran to the living room. "Mokuba, come on- we have to go find Saya." Mokuba looked up at him, then let out an annoyed groan. "What?"

"Don't worry," Mokuba replied. "I know where she is." Seto stared at him.

"Huh?"

Yami was heading home from a duel with Joey and did a double take as he walked down the street. Was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing?

_Aibou, _he said. _Is that Saya Kaiba?_ Yugi retook control of his body and looked. Sure enough, Saya was walking down the street, a bouquet of pink and yellow tipped white roses and a small baby monkey plushie in her hands.

__

Yeah…said Yami._ What's she doing out here alone?_ Yami regained control of his body and headed after Saya.

_That's what I'm going to find out._

Saya walked slowly down the street, holding her items tight. As she walked Seto's change, five one hundred yen coins clinked together in her pocket. Yami followed close behind, not wanting to scare her by coming up suddenly. Actually, he didn't want to scare her, period. Sure, he had seen her since the whole Mind Crushing incident. Granted, he didn't talk to her when Kaiba was around, but she had come into the game shop with Mokuba a few times since then. And she acted like nothing had ever happened.

"Why am I doing this...?" he asked himself. Suddenly, Yami saw a good reason for him to be doing this- an arm reached out of an alleyway and grabbed Saya's arm, dragging her into it. Yami's eyes widened as he raced after them.

Saya tried to call for help, only to have a hand clapped over her mouth. She struggled to get free only to have the grip on her arm tighten. She was slammed into the wall, her attacker glaring down at her.

"Give me your money!" he demanded. Saya glared right back at him.

"No!" She received a slap to the face.

"Give it to me now!" Saya winced slightly, but still glared at him

"N-no!" Koujo was about to come out and beat the living daylights out of this guy… until she heard something that made her stay put.

"Leave her alone!" Saya looked down towards the end of the alley, her eyes widening happily.

"Yami-san!" Yami smiled back. Saya had been calling him "Yami-san" since the Mind Crushing incident, as if using this term of respect would ease then tensions between Yami and Seto. Saya's captor tightened his grip on her arm, causing her to cry out. "Yami-san, he's hurting me!" The grip tightened, and Saya cried out again.

"Back away, man!" the bad guy cried, nervously. Yami's eyes flashed, coldly.

"Let her go."

"Soon as she gives me her cash"

__

I'm getting hassled for 500 yen?! Koujo chuckled slightly.

__

No one said he was smart, Asayake. Koujo had decided to let Yami handle this- she was too ashamed to talk to him anyway. Yami walked over to Saya and her captor, a cold glare on his face.

"I said let her go." The bad guy backed away, dragging Saya with him.

"I said back away!"

"And I said he's hurting me!" cried Saya. "Mind Crush him or something!" Yami shook his head. That was not his style - and besides, he was worried that he might hit Saya… again.

"You see this?" he asked, touching the Puzzle. "Solid gold- worth far more then 500 yen." The man smirked.

"So is this brat," he replied. "I know who she is. Seto Kaiba will pay a small fortune for her." Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Seto Kaiba is a far harder man to take down then I am. I would try getting this before you try going after him." He paused. "He'll slaughter you. I won't."

Yami took note of how Saya's eyes narrowed when he said that. It was obvious that she wasn't sure if she liked Yami talking about Seto like that. He gave her a little wink, letting her know that it was meant to be a compliment. Saya smiled and winked back.

"So do you want to take on me first?" Yami continued. "All you need to do is play a little game with me. You win, I let you go… with the necklace and the girl." Saya's eyes widened.

__

WHAT THE FUCK?!

SAYA! cried Koujo.

__

Seto says it!

Seto's older! The bad guy smirked.

"All right."

"Sweet Ra," thought Yami. "He believed all of that? What an idiot."

"Are you a gambling man, sir?" Yami asked aloud with a smile, taking three white balls from his pocket.

"Yeah, sure," came the reply. Yami placed the three balls in a small sack and smiled at his opponent.

"You see," he said. "These are no ordinary balls. They change with your feelings. Sort of like those mood rings you see." His smile widened. "But these are very special...they change to your soul. If you draw a white, you have a pure soul. Black is a dark soul, but red...if you draw red... You lose. And you'll find out what happens when you lose in a second." The bad guy shrugged.

"Fine... But I want the girl to draw first." Yami looked down at Saya- she didn't seem phased by the request, so he held the sac out to her.

"Go on, Saya." Saya nodded and reached her hand into the sac. A second later, she pulled out a white ball. Yami smiled then drew as well.

"Ah, the black ball," he said, pulling it out of the sack. "Not shocking." His smirk widened, reminding Saya of a psychotic cat she'd read about- the Chasseur cat. (A.N: The one from "Alice in Wonderland.") "Your turn." The bad guy shook his head.

"Forget it! There's only one ball left, there's no way I won't pick the red one!" Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Then you lose," he said plainly. "You don't draw, you forfeit, therefore you lose." The bad guy tightened his grip on Saya.

"OW!" she yelled. "RA DAMN IT, DO SOMETHING!" Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Penalty game...Soul Devour." Suddenly, a huge ugly monster appeared behind Saya's attacker and snatched him, causing him to let go of Saya, who instantly ran over to Yami. "This is your soul monster," Yami told him. "Your Ka, as you would call it. He now holds your fate." The monster closed his jaws on the bad guy, devouring him. Saya's eyes widened.

"COOL!" she cried. "Do it again, do it again!" Yami blinked and looks down at her.

"Do what again?" he asked. "The Shadow Game?" Saya nodded, eagerly.

"Yeah! We could find that Bakura guy Koujo keeps telling me about and do it to him!" Yami chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I think we should save another game for another day." Saya pouted a bit, but then smiled and nodded.

"Okay Yami-san." She picked up her flowers and her toy. "Thank you for saving me. Bye-bye!" She turned to walk away, but Yami put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Hang on a sec, Saya- where are you going?" Saya rubbed the back of her head, nervously, a matching smile on her face.

"I gotta go to Blessed Angel Cemetery," she said softly. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Saya nodded.

"Yup… wanna come, Yami-san?" Yami blinked a couple times, but before he could answer, Saya grabbed his hand and lead him away. "C'mon!"

A few minutes later, Yami found himself in front of a gravestone. He read the words on it: "Yusuke Hiro Tora Jr. 10/17/66- 4/25/99. Marina Kagetsu Tora 1/30/70-5/25/99 Married 5/18/90." Yami watch, puzzled as Saya set the flowers and the plushie in front of the stone. Then… she spoke up.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Yami's eyes widened.

"Mommy?" he wondered. "Daddy?"

"Happy An'versery!" she said, sitting in front of the grave. "I got great news for ya! I'm living with Seto Kaiba now! I told you about him, 'member? He was the Duel Monsters world champion!" She giggled. "He's not anymore, but he still rocks. His little brother Mokuba's really cool." She pointed behind her to Yami. "This is Yami-san. He's cool too!" Yami just stood there, watching her.

"She loses her parents," he thought. "Yet I just lose my memory...? How is...that fair...?"

"I miss you guys a lot," Saya continued. "And I really wish I coulda gone with you." Yami noticed that she wiped her eyes- she was crying. "But… but you know what Sonkei said? He said if I'd come with you, then I wouldn't have met him and Moku! So, I guess it's okay that I didn't get to go with you... we'll see each other again, right?" Saya sighed, getting to her feet. "I better be going... I told Moku where I was going, but... I didn't really tell Sonkei… So I gotta hurry up and get home. I love you both very much! Enjoy your flowers Mommy... I hope you like your monkey, Daddy..." She just stood there for a moment, staring. Yami rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Saya?" he asked. Saya turned to look at him, all smiles and dry-eyed.

"Yup?" Yami was taken aback by this sudden change in demeanor, but he soon smiled as he took her hand.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the Manor." Saya nodded.

"Thanks Yami-san."


	19. Chess Match

Mokuba: Bad news is, Sarah had another bad day.

Jou: Worse news is Pegasus and Bakura kind of teamed up and kidnapped her on the way home from school...

Mokuba: Which is MY fault because I let her talk me into going home before she got done.

Jou: So, as soon as we find someone to watch Saya, we're going after her. ;

Mokuba: Any takers?

Saya found herself grounded from the Gamecube for a month. That was the least of her problems.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Seto yelled, causing Saya to wince. "Damn it, I told you I don't want you going off alone! Do you have ANY idea what could happen?! What nearly DID happen?!" Saya looked down at the floor and Seto was about to let into her some more, when he heard her start to cry. "Shit…" He knelt down in front of her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Saya-imouto," he said softly. "I just don't want to lose you…" He soon felt Saya's arms wrap around him, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry, Sonkei…" So now, Saya had to find an alternative form of entertainment… something she found rather easily in the Kaiba household.

Seto knew something was off in the living room as soon as he stepped into it. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the problem. His bookcase was in order… the Gamecube was locked up- Mokuba had gotten himself grounded as well, so that was something that needed to be done. He then looked at his chess set. He'd had it custom made over a year ago. The pieces were the same for both sides: Blue-Eyes White Dragon was the king; St. Joan was the queen; Bishops were Dark Magicians; Knights were Flame Swordsmen; and the Rooks were Castles of Dark Illusions. The pawns were Kuribohs. The only differences were the colors- one set was white, the other was black. And one of the white Kuribohs had been moved. Seto went to move it back, but paused. He then grabbed a black Kuriboh and met the white one head on.

"Mokuba's been begging me to teach him Chess," Seto thought. "Now will be a good time to see what he all ready knows."

"You all right, Princess?" Koujo looked up to see Jou standing in the doorway of her soul room.

"I'm all right, Jou," she replied, unconvincingly. "Don't worry about me." Jou shook his head and walked inside. Over five thousand years ago, he'd promised Yami that he would protect Koujo with his life. The only time he'd failed was when she died… Naria's curse… no one could protect her from that. No one knew what was wrong. No one knew why the curse had taken ten years to take affect. The only thing that was known was how much pain the Princess's death had caused. No one was the same after that.

"I know better than that, Princess," Jou told her. "You could always talk to me- what's changed?"

"Everything," Koujo whispered. "Everything has changed." A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away forcefully. "He doesn't remember me… he doesn't want me around… why am I even here?!" Jou sat down at her side, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't cry, Princess… you are not here because of your father." Koujo looked up at him, confused. "Your father may need your help to recover his memories, but that isn't why you're here."  
"Then… then why am I here?" Jou smiled.

"You're here because Saya's needs you more than anyone." Koujo let out a small gasp. Saya- her morning glow. "She may have Kaiba now, but she still needs you," Jou continued. "Don't give up on her, all right?" Koujo nodded.

"I won't."

Seto looked down at the chessboard in disbelief. His opponent had certainly played him into a corner. They'd beaten him.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he wondered, thinking back to his last move. It had seemed that the white queen had been foolishly moved into the path of his knight. He took the queen out of course, happy he'd been able to do so- he was down to only his king, the knight and some pawns. The white player, on the other hand, had his king, both knights, a bishop, both rooks, a good number of pawns and the queen… well, HAD the queen. He'd just taken it out… leaving his king open for attack. One of the white Knights moved in, blocking his king in- he couldn't move anywhere. The knight wouldn't take him out of course… but the bishop would. Checkmate. Seto shook his head… then he noticed a small slip of paper underneath the white queen. Seto picked it up and read it.

"Good game, Sonkei- wanna play again? Saya."


	20. Bakura’s Plot, Part One: The Disappearan...

Sarah: I'm back! Moku and Jou got my good friend Princess Ria to watch Saya and well…

Bakura/Pegasus: look like death warmed over

Sarah: Seto was a bit mad about losing to Saya, so he took out his frustrations on Bakura and Pegasus… Time to answer reviews- I have 111 now!

Saiyan Jedi: Actually, I don't play chess! My grandpa tried to teach me once, which is how I know the basic rules… but I think I'll stick to Duel and Dungeondice Monsters

Alana-Star: Yeah, Saya beat Seto at choice- I just had to do it!

Fushicho Hime: My biggest fan! I'm so glad you're still enjoying this story!

Yami Tangela pharaoh's angel: UPDATE UNITY!!!!!!!

Ahem… ; On with the fic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saya screamed as she cuddled close to Seto, whimpering softly. Seto sighed and held her close. He, Saya and Mokuba had been watching a movie together, during which Saya had become his stick-tight. Had he known "The Mummy" would scare her that much, he'd have rented something else.

"Shh, Saya," he said softly. "It's all right."

"The Mummy just ate those guys!" cried Saya. "And he's gonna go after Eveie and turn her into a mummy!" Seto shook his head.

"It's just a movie, Saya-imouto," he told her. "Eveie's not going to be turned into a mum…" Saya screamed again as the mummy devoured another person, sucking him dry. Next, the mummy turned into sand and slipped into Eveie's room.

"He's gonna turn her into a mummy!" Saya whimpered, cuddling close. The mummy bent down over Eveie and kissed her, his face turning from human to zombie. "YUCK!" Saya hid her face, not wanting to see what would happen next.

That was over an hour ago. Saya had ended up falling asleep in Seto's arms and was looking quiet happy to be there. Seto was nearly asleep himself when Jou spoke up.

"Kaiba?" he said softly. "Would you like me to put Saya to bed?" Seto shook his head. One thing he noticed about Jou was that he wasn't as annoying as his reincarnate. Joey Wheeler could get on his nerves no matter what. Jou, on the other hand, was actually useful. He played with Saya and Mokuba, and more importantly, he was a decent bodyguard- he didn't let anything hurt Saya.

"No thanks, Jou," he said. "Just go to bed. " Jou nodded and vanished. Seto never asked where he went- all he knew was that when Jou was needed, he was there. Either way, a few minutes later, he was asleep.

Bakura appeared in the room and eyed them. He had been feeling strange vibes from this house for the past few months, ones he'd not felt since Egypt all those years ago. An awesome power… power that had destroyed him. He looked at Mokuba, who was asleep in a recliner.

"One…" His eyes moved to Seto. "Two…" Lastly, his eyes landed on Saya as he grins. "And the three… hello again, little princess." Bakura stealthily took Saya out of Seto's arms and put Mokuba in her place. Saya stirred a little, as did Seto, but neither woke up. Bakura quietly started to take her out of the house. As he did so, he noticed her necklace was glowing. There was power radiating from it- Shadow powers. He ripped it off her neck and dropped it to the ground. With that, he walked out, Saya fast asleep in his arms.

Saya?! cried Koujo. Saya, what's happening?! SAYA?! Saya never answered… and Koujo freaked out. ONSHI!

What... came the annoyed and sleepy reply.

Something's wrong, Saya won't answer me!

What?!

I don't know what's going on… I can't get out of my soul room… Sorcerer left his soul room and appeared in the living room. He looked around and saw Seto sleeping on the couch with Mokuba still in his arms. Sorcerer rolled his eyes and whacked Seto over the head. Seto jerked awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

"Where's Saya?" Seto looked at him, confused.

"She's right…" He looked down and saw Mokuba. "Mokuba?" Mokuba stirred and opened his eyes.

"Whaaaat?" Seto took a deep breath, praying for an answer to his next question.

"Where did you put Saya?" Mokuba blinked a few times, confused.

"What are you talking about, Niisama?" he asked. "I didn't put Saya anywhere." Seto's eyes widened.

"Then where'd she go?" Mokuba shook his head.

"I don't..." His own eyes suddenly widened as he escaped Seto's grip and over to a spot on the floor. He bent over, picked something up and showed it to Seto- Saya's necklace. The necklace suddenly began to glow and Koujo appeared, looking as pissed off as ever.

"What the HELL is going on here?!" she yelled. "Where's Saya?!"

"She's gone, Koujo." Koujo looked over at Sorcerer, a cold glare on her face.

"What do you mean she's GONE?!"

Jou! Jou, I need you! Jou suddenly appeared, looking confused.

"Princess, what's wrong?!" he asked. "Where's Saya?" Sorcerer rolled his eyes as Koujo explained that Saya not being there was the problem.

"Who could sneak in here unnoticed?" he asked aloud, not really talking to anyone. "It would have to be someone used to sneaking around…" Suddenly, it hit him. "Ra damned… the tomb robber." He looked at his companions and narrowed his eyes. "e need the Pharaoh. Let's go."

Saya opened her eyes and looked around. Someone was still holding her, but she wasn't home anymore… and they were moving, so she certainly wasn't on the couch… where was she?

"Sonkei...?" she asked, not looking up at whoever was holding her.

"Not quite." Saya's eyes widened as she looked up. It wasn't Seto… she didn't know who it was.

Koujo! She cried. Koujo, help me! But Koujo didn't answer, nor did she come. Saya reached for her necklace and was horrified when she discovered it was gone. She started to struggle.

"Let me go!" she demanded. "Let me go, LET ME GO!" Bakura brought his fist down over her head, knocking her out cold.

"You're time is coming, little princess," he thought. "But until then, you will help me get what I want.


	21. Bakura’s Plot, Part Two: Koujo's Plea

Sarah: OO!!!! faints

Mokuba: ;; She just realized she has 115 reviews… thanks to all the readers out there- you've really made her happy. On with the fic!

"The Pharaoh was the one who beat him last time," Sorcerer told Seto. "And we need his power again. So let's go pay him a visit." Seto shook his head.

"We don't need his…"

"Do you want Saya to die?!" he asked, watching Seto's eye narrow. "You don't know Bakura like I do! He'll kill her!"

"She is NOT going to die!" Sorcerer looked over at Koujo. Her eyes were ablaze with anger as she looked back at him. "With or without my father's help, she will NOT DIE!" Sorcerer's eyes narrowed. He knew that Koujo was ashamed to face Yami after her told her to no longer call him "Dad." But, frankly, he didn't care.

"I don't care about your little vendetta with your father, Koujo! We need his help, like it or not!"

"MY LITTLE VENDETTA?!" Koujo yelled at him. "I didn't kill him!" Sorcerer glared at her and she glared right back.

"You're right," he said, his eyes meeting Koujo's. "I did kill him. I slaughtered him. I watched him die. I killed the only person who really did understand me." His eyes stayed connected with Koujo's, watching her try not to fall apart. He knew she didn't hate Yami. He just needed her to know that too.

"Seto, stop," Jou said. "Don't…" Sorcerer ignored him.

"Do I regret it?" he asked. "At times like this, yes. We need his help and he hates me." Tears slipped from Koujo's eyes, but he didn't let up. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to go ask for his help. So, grow up."

"Seto stop it!" cried Jou. "You've said enough!"

"No!" Sorcerer yelled at him. "She needs to understand! You can't face off against the enemy until you know what you're dealing with! He WILL kill her if you don't act fast!" Koujo hung her head, ashamed.

"Ra damn it," Jou yelled back. "She's just a child!"

"SHE IS NOT A CHILD!" Sorcerer glared at Jou, trying to hold back the urge to kill him. "Her father was fourteen when he took the damned throne! He lived through HELL, damn it! She can surely live through this!"

"That's different," Jou said. "Men are expected..."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Sorcerer pointed at Koujo. "She can kick your ass, AND Bakura's ass, woman or not and you know it."

"You're right…" Everyone looked over at Koujo. She looked up at Sorcerer, a cold look in her eyes. Sorcerer couldn't help but think how much she looked like her father. "I can kick his ass," she continued. "And that's just what I'm going to do... as soon as we get my father."

Sorcerer teleported himself, Jou and Koujo to the Kame Game shop. It took a bit to convince Seto and Mokuba not to come along… well, then again, a crack over the head with Sorcerer's staff was enough to convince anyone. Mokuba, after seeing Seto get knocked out, didn't argue. Jou looked at the place confused.

"Where are we?" he asked. Koujo let out a chuckle.

"My father's kingdom." Sorcerer snorted, but gave a nod.

"All right, where is he..." His eyes landed on the stairs. "Ah..." Koujo shook her head.

"You realize if you go up their first, he'll freak?" Sorcerer shrugged.

"I'm used to it." He headed up the stairs, Koujo and Jou on his heals.

Yami had been watching out the window, staring at the stars when he heard the noise coming from the stairs. His eyes narrowed as he used his Shadow magic to assume a body of his own. Yugi was asleep in his bed, unaware of what might happen next.

"Pharaoh?" Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"Koujo?" he asked, not opening the door. "Who else is there?" a different voice answered him.

"The devil himself, why?" Yami groaned- Sorcerer.

"Please open up," Koujo pleaded. Yami sighed and opened the door. He could see Koujo's eyes dancing in the moonlight. "I… I'm not good at this, so I'm only saying it once." She looked down at the floor. I need your help, Pharaoh."

"With what?" Yami asked coolly, figuring that he was being guilted into something over the Saya Mind Crush ordeal.

"Let me put it this way," Sorcerer said, sensing the tension between Koujo and Yami. "We need you to play a Shadow Game against the tomb robber." Yami's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He took Saya," Koujo said softly. Before anyone could stop her, she got down on one knee, still looking at the floor. "Please, Pharaoh... I need your help... I have to get her back…" Jou's eyes widened.

__

Koujo, get up! he exclaimed _He's your father for god's sake!_

No, she replied. _The day he died... was the day he stopped being my father. I must accept this._ Yami chuckled.

"If I were the Pharaoh," he said with a grin. "I would've made Kaiba do that a long time ago." He pulled her to her feet, but Koujo said nothing, continuing to look down at the floor. Yami sighed, gently lifting her chin. Her eyes were now level with his, but they still looked down. "I'm not that terrifying. You don't need to look away."

"You are my Pharaoh," Koujo said softly, respectfully. "You are to be treated as such." Yami felt his heart shatter. He didn't know why, but it broke having her treat him like this. Had he made such a big mistake when he asked not to be called "Dad" anymore? Was that what was killing him slowly? Whatever it was, Jou could see the pain on his face, even if no one else could.

__

Koujo stop this…

No! Jou. I can't hold on to the past any longer.

"No matter," she thought. "No matter how it breaks my heart..."

"Stop trying to be who you aren't." Koujo's eyes finally looked into Yami's when he said that. Both were amazed to see reflections of themselves, not images, but feelings. Hurt, anger… pain. "You aren't a peasant," Yami continued. "Or a slave, or whatever the hell the lowest rung on the ladder was in Egypt. You are a princess, correct?" Koujo nodded. "So then act like one. I am told I still act like the Pharaoh I used to be. So what gives you the right to disappoint me?" His arms crossed, his eyes dancing. I don't need a peasant, Koujo. I need a princess." Koujo bowed, respectfully.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Sorcerer rolled his eyes.

"We're wasting time," he said sternly. Yami nodded, but before he could say a word, Jou spoke up.

"Pharaoh, do me a favor." Yami looked over at Jou, questioningly. Jou pointed at Koujo. "Order her to fucking act normal." Yami looked over at Koujo, who was trying to hold in her laughter. He smiled.

"All right. What he said." Koujo looked at him, crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes.

"Shove it up your ass." Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked, a Yami-like smirk on her face. "You said normal." Yami smiled.

"And you didn't disappoint me." Koujo smiled back.

"Never have."


	22. Bakura’s Plot, Part Three: The Box Game

Saya opened her eyes and instantly tried to figure out where she was. She reached her hand forward and found a wall. To the left, another wall, the same to the right and behind her. She gasped, realizing where she was. She was inside a box.

"Let me out!" she cried, pounding on the sides of the box, praying it would break open. "Let me out!" It was no use. The box didn't break. No one answered her cries. She was all-alone. "Koujo… Sonkei… someone, please… help me."

Koujo fell to her knees, gasping for air. Thanks to Yami, they had tracked Bakura to an old apartment building at the edge of town. She had been walking behind the rest of the group, so no one noticed at first… until Yami heard a soft whimper. He turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of the young girl on her hands and knees.

"What is it?" he asked, rushing over to her. "What's wrong?!" Koujo looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"She... she's scared," Koujo said. "We... we have to help her..." Sorcerer tried not to show how worried he was. He knew of people that were driven insane by their emotional links with others, even killed by them. It was much more extreme than that- the power of the emotions was a force not to be reckoned with… especially when dealing with pure emotion.

A normal human never has to deal with pure emotion- there is always a restraint that holds back the ample capacity of the emotion. Always, unless you aren't the one creating the emotion. If you are directly linked to the emotions, there is no safety net, nothing to save you from the full wrath. That's how it was with Koujo and Saya- Saya created the emotions and Koujo had to suffer with them. Sorcerer was afraid of what too much pure emotion would do to Koujo… he was afraid she couldn't handle it.

Yami stood up and started forward, the Puzzle glowing brightly. Koujo watched him, confused.

"We're getting closer," he replied to her unspoken question. "You stay here. I'll deal with it." Koujo shook her head and started to get to her feet.

"No," she said, staggering a bit. "I won't… I won't let you go alone." Sorcerer put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, Koujo." Jou nodded his agreement, but Koujo shrugged Sorcerer's hand away and started after Yami.

"I never planned to stop him... I'm just not staying here." Jou groaned and went to stop her.

"Princess..." Sorcerer suddenly cracked Koujo over the head with his staff. She slumped to the floor with Jou's eyes widening. "…you're scary, you know that?" Sorcerer smirked.

"Yeah." Jou knelt down next to Koujo.

"I'm gonna stay here with her," he said. "You two have fun… no killing each other." Sorcerer rolled his eyes and raced after Yami.

"Wait!" Yami paused and turned around.

"What?" Sorcerer ran up to him, smirking.

"You thought you were leaving me behind? I don't think so." Yami was about to comment, when he heard a voice coming from down the hall.

"Phaaaaaaaaaraoh! Come ooooooooon." Sorcerer looked at Yami, eyes narrowed.

"That doorway over there." He pointed to a door at the far end off the hall. Yami nodded and started towards the door.

__

Help... someone, please help… Yami nearly froze in his tracks when he hear that voice.

__

Saya?! he asked urgently.

__

Yami-san? Is that you?

Mhm. Where are you? Yami could hear the fear in her voice as she replied.

__

I don't know... it's dark and It's small and I'm scared and I wanna go home and... and...

Shh, Yami said soothingly._ Calm down…_

__

I want Sonkei… Yami sighed.

__

I'll get you out, all right? I promise.

Okay... There was a pause. _Yami?_

Mhm?

Koujo loves you a lot... and she trusts you. So I know I can too. Yami paused… then a soft smile curled his lips.

__

Thank you. He heard her sigh, happily. She'd calmed down.

Koujo put a hand to her head and moaned painfully as she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy, Princess," Jou said. "You got hit pretty hard…"

"Who?" Jou hesitated. "Who, Jou?"

"Sorcerer…" Koujo got to her feet and stared down the hall.

"I'm going to kill him."

Yami got to the door and pushed it open, looking every inch the Pharaoh he was as his eyes searched for his foe.

"Tomb Robber!" Bakura had been sitting in a ledge looking down over three sealed wooden crates. He jumped down when Yami walked into the room, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Phaaaaaraoh…" Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Bakura! Let's play a game!" Sorcerer let out a groan.

"Why am I not shocked?" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Koujo and Jou enter the room. Thankfully, they both kept quiet.

"All right," Bakura said with a grin. "And I all ready have the game set for you- you see those three boxes?" He gestured to the three wooden crates. "Your little Princess is within one of them. You have one and only one guess at which one. As soon as you guess, the remaining boxes will burst into flames. Guess right and she goes free. Guess wrong…" His grin turned to a sly smirk. "I think you get the general idea." Yami nodded.

"Fine." His next words were to be Saya's name, asking her to call out to him…

"It's quite impossible," Bakura told him "You can't hear anything from the three boxes. I've cut the link with you and the girl… and I've magicked those boxes so that they are soundproofed- they'll stay that way until you make your choice."

__

Yami-san?! cried Saya. _Yami-san, what's going on?! Where are you!!? _There was no answer… _No… he promised… Yami-san, I know you'll come… _Bakura started to chuckle.

"By the way," he said. "You have a time limit. Two minutes. Go or all the boxes ignite."

Yami's eyes narrowed, the closed, concentrating. He could see the boxes in his mind… but one of them, the box in the center… that box was glowing?

"One minute, Pharaoh." Yami ignored him. Yes, the box was glowing… and he could hear a voice. A soft song was coming from that box.

"Come out moon. Come out wishing star. Come out, come out, wherever you are. Come out here in the dark, all alone and wide-awake. Come and find me. I'm empty and I'm cold and my heart's about to break. Come and find me. I need you to come here and find me, because without you I'm totally lost. I've made a wish on ever star- it hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you, wherever you are." Yami's eyes shot open and he pointed to the center box.

"That one!" The boxes on the left and right instantly ignited. Yami waited impatiently, praying to hear Saya's little voice again.

"Saya." Yami turned to see Koujo. Her eyes were full of tears. When had she come in, he wondered… had he let her down?

"Koujo," he whispered. "I…"

"Pharaoh, shut up!" Yami looked over at Sorcerer, glaring. "Listen, imbecile!" Yami listened. He could hear a soft voice…

"I'll hear you laugh and I'll see your smile and I'll be with you just for a while, but when the morning comes, and the sun begins to rise, I'll lose you. Then I know it's just a dream- when I open up my eyes, I will lose you. I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true. I've made a wish on every star- it hasn't done much good so far. I don't know what else to do, except to try and dream of you... and wonder is you're dreaming too. Wherever you are..."

The voice started to cry as Yami rushed over to the box and opened it. Saya's little figure was down in the bottom, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Saya?" He heard the young girl gasp and watched her look up.

"Yami-san!" Yami picked her up out of the box and hugged her tight. "I knew you'd come… I knew it…"

"Shh," he said, smoothing down her hair. "Are you all right?" Saya nodded, not letting up on her grip.

"My necklace… my necklace is gone…"

"It's not gone, Saya- I have it." Saya looked over.

"Koujo!" She wiggled loose from Yami's grip and ran over to Koujo, leaping into her outstretched arms. "Koujo…" Koujo hugged her tight, slipping her necklace around her neck.

"Shh, Asayake," she whispered. "It's all right. I'm gonna take you home."

Koujo appeared at the Manor a few moments later, Saya now asleep, but still in her dark's arms. Seto hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. He waited there, worriedly for Saya's return. When Koujo appeared with her, his eyes widened, relieved.

"You found her!" he cried, getting to his feet. Koujo nodded with a smile and handed the sleeping girl to him. Saya instantly cuddled close to him, as if she knew who was holding her. "Saya…" He looked around. "Where's Sorcerer?" Koujo shook her head.

"Looking for Bakura," she told him. "He slipped out while…

"Sonkei?" Seto looked down at his arms. Saya was awake, looking up at him.

"Saya!" He hugged her tight. "God, I was worried sick…" Saya hugged him back and started to tell him the entire story.

"And Yami helped me!" she said happily. "The mean white-haired guy, he had me in the box and I was so scared and Yami started talking to me in my head and he told me to calm down and he promised to get me out and he did!" Her hug tightened. "I told him I wanted you and he promised to bring me back to you… I missed you soo much, Sonkei!" Seto smiled.

"So did I..."


	23. The Reason

Sarah: This is a song chapter and has pages right out of Seto Kaiba's diary! Enjoy!

**__**

Accessing…

Seto Kaiba's Personal Journal…

Please Enter Password

__

Access Granted- Good Afternoon, Seto-sama.

06/05/04

I look out the window at Mokuba and Saya and I can't help but smile. They're in the pool, playing some sort of game- Mokuba has his eyes closed, trying to find Saya, who is swimming away from him. (A.N: Marco Polo!) Just when it seems like he's caught her, she darts away from him and he ends up with a face full of water. Saya laughs happily and they start the whole thing over again. But as I watch them, I can't help but think about the person I was… the person I still am.

__

I'm not a perfect person

There are many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you…

I used to be cold, cruel… heartless. Hell, at times I still am. I cared little about anyone but myself… Mokuba. I don't know how he puts up with me. God knows I'd do anything for him- I'd die for my little brother. I never told him that- I never _showed _him that. Not until Noa came around…

__

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know…

Noa. Technically, the little bastard was my brother too, but nothing short of brainwashing could ever make me think of him as such. Mokuba thought of him that way. Mokuba always tried to see the best in people. I never did- never really saw a reason too… not until now.

__

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Mokuba, my little brother and Saya, my little sister. The two most important people in my life. The two people I would probably… that I would definitely die without. With Mokuba, it took me a while to figure that out… especially since I hated him for the first part of my life. Yes. You heard me right. I hated him. I hated him because he was alive and our mother wasn't. Even though it wasn't his fault, I hated him for that. When we were in the orphanage, the only reason I looked after him was because our real father had asked me to…but that changed.

__

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

I remember it so clearly. In the orphanage, Mokuba and I had beds right next to each other at the far end of the room (Now that I think about it, before I adopted her, Saya had been sleeping in the bed that had once been mine…). I woke up one night to hear him crying softly and asked him what was wrong. He told me about a dream he'd had, that I was mad at him because he made Mom and Dad go away.

"You kept saying it was all my fault," he said. "Mom and Dad told you it wasn't, but you kept saying it was! Niisama…" Mokuba took a deep breath, holding back his tears. "Don't hate me… please." I put my arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I don't hate you, Mokuba," I told him. And it was the truth- I didn't hate him. I couldn't hate him anymore.

__

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

The day Gozaburo died was the best day for both of us. I obtained control of Kaiba Corporations and regained control of my life. I made sure Mokuba and I had the best of everything… but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I thought what I needed was to be the best Duelist in the world. When Yugi took that away from me, I just tried harder… but that wasn't what I needed. What I needed… was Saya.

__

I've found a resaon for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Saya. Asayake. Morning glow. No matter how you say it, she is the light of the Kaiba Family. I don't know why, but I loved her instantly. I didn't show it. I never wanted to… I wanted it to look like I felt guilty for insulting her in our duel, for offering a draw. That wasn't it at all. When I saw those two jerks beating on her, I flipped- how DARE they hurt her. After that, one thing led to another… and now she's here. God, how I'd be lost without her… and to think I almost did.

__

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Bakura. Tanaka. They almost took her away from me. I almost took her away from me. I never meant to. It was dumb really- she had gotten a hold of my cell phone and discovered that by pushing the buttons she could make little songs. By the time she was finished, she'd called some woman in Andover, New York, USA (A.N: ! My Home Town!), and ran up a 400,000-yen phone bill. I yelled at her, telling her that my phone wasn't a toy… and that sometimes I wished I hadn't adopted her and I should send her back. I swear to God, I heard her little heart break… shatter. But before I could do anything, say anything, she ran off. I didn't follow her.

__

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

An hour later I went to her room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer. I told her I was sorry, that I didn't mean what I'd said and I'd never send her back there. There was still no answer, which worried me. Saya was such a forgiving soul; she never held a grudge long. I pushed open the door- to my horror I found the room empty. Her dragon and bear were gone… SHE was gone. I ran around the house, calling her name, telling her this wasn't funny. I looked in the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen… all of her usual spots in hide and seek. She was nowhere to be found. Mokuba hadn't seen her either. I was scared- she could have run away… someone could have taken her… she could be hurt… then my limo driver, Kiogi called my name.

"Mr. Kaiba," he said. "I need you to come with me." I followed him out to the limo and opened the door to the back seat. Saya was lying there fast asleep, her head resting on her bear and her arms wrapped around her dragon. Kiogi explained that Saya had come to him about an hour ago, telling him that she wanted to go back to the Kame Orphanage. He tried to talk her out of it, but she refused. He ended up driving her around until she fell asleep. Once she had, Kiogi brought her home and came to look for me. I sighed, relieved, and picked her up. Saya woke up and looked at me like she was ready to tell me off. I hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, Saya-imouto," I whispered. "I am so, so sorry."

__

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Seto ended his journal entry and leaned back in his chair, grinning. Life was good. He didn't think it could get any better.

"BONZAI!" Seto felt a stream of cold water hit the back of his head and roll down his back. He jumped up in surprise and turned around. Saya was standing behind him, a Super Soaker in her hands. "Tag! You're it!"


	24. Lunch

Sarah: Time To Answer Reviews!

Princess Ria: You have been a busy reader! You get a cookie! hands over a cookie As for putting the little star things in… they don't wanna show up for some reason O.o;;;

That's about it… Onward!

Seto found himself riding in the limo towards Saya's school. He'd just received a call from her new teacher, Miss Hikari. She said that Saya hadn't eaten lunch in the past three days and when questioned about it, the young girl said that she wouldn't eat the school's food because it was radioactive. Seto had a good feeling that Mokuba's friend, Domone had something to do with this- he was always terrorizing Saya.

"I hate to be a bother," Miss Hikari told Seto on the phone. "But I can hear her stomach growling after lunch and I worry about it." Seto was actually relieved she'd called. After Tanaka, Seto had been rather wary of teachers. But Miss Hikari was nice- she actually seemed to give a damn about her students. And it was because of her that he was coming to the school to give Saya a bagged lunch he'd prepared. Yes, he actually packed the lunch himself.

He'd honestly had no idea what to put into the lunch. He'd never packed one before in his life. For as long as he could remember, Seto had given Mokuba 1000 yen to get something from the vending machines at school, which carried everything from pizza to burgers. He did the same thing when he was at school, but when at work, he ordered out. But he never thought about what Saya would want for lunch. He just sent in enough money on Monday to last the week and that was that. So, making her lunch was a rather annoying task. What was he supposed to put in there? He looked through the cupboards. Saya never really complained about the food they ate… but then again, she never complained about anything.

"Sometimes I wish she would," Seto muttered. "It'd help me figure her out a bit more." He took a deep breath… pocky. Saya did like pocky, he remembered, so he threw a few sticks into a plastic back, along with a couple pieces of litchi. He then grabbed a Root Beer out of the fridge. "This isn't a lunch, it's a dessert…" He closed the fridge and noticed a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread on the counter. That brought something to mind…

He'd been working in his home office for the past five hours. He didn't leave for anything- telephone calls, nature's call… he didn't move from his spot at his desk, in front of his computer. Something had gone wrong with the latest batch of Duel Disks- the holograms weren't matching with the played card. Playing a Dark Magician would get you a Blue-Eyes White dragon, a Flame Swordsman got a Petit Angel, and so on. Seto couldn't figure out what was wrong, which only made him work at it harder…

**__**

CRASH!!!!!!

Work harder, that is until he heard the crash. Seto hopped to his feet, rushed out of the room and over to the stairs. Saya was sitting at the bottom next to a small broken plate, a sandwich and a broken glass with some milk in it. She was crying and had a small cut on her leg, blood dripping down onto the floor.

"Saya!" Seto rushed down the stairs and picked her up. "Are you all right?

What happened?"

"I," she said, gasping for air. "I was tryin' a bring you a snack… sniff, sniff But I stepped on that!" She pointed to one of Mokuba's Capmon figures that was now crushed on the third step. "I slipped on it and everything went flyin' and I got cut on a piece a plate and I didn't mean to break everything and I'm sorry and…"

"Shh, shh, Saya," Seto said, holding her close. "It wasn't your fault." He carried her to the bathroom and cleaned up her cut. "What kind of band-aid do you want?"

"Blue-Eyes!" Saya cried happily. Seto smiled and put the band-aid over the cut, smoothing it down. "Thank you, Sonkei. You want me to make ya another sandwich?"

"What kind of sandwich was it?" he asked.

"Peanut butter and banana."

"Peanut butter and banana?" Saya nodded. "Why peanut butter and banana?"

"I couldn't get the jelly jar opened… besides, peanut butter and banana is good!"

Seto located the bananas, sliced one up and put it between two slices of bread with some peanut butter. He put the sandwich into a plastic bag then put the plastic bag into a small paper bag with the soda and treats. The bag was now sitting next to him in the limo as he rode towards Saya's school. Miss Hikari said that they had lunch and recess at noon and it was about five till now. He'd probably be there about five after and would have more than enough time to make sure Saya ate all of her lunch. As the head of Kaiba Corporations, he could do that- he didn't have anyone to answer too.

When Seto got to the school, it was five after, just as he thought he would be. He walked into the school and headed to Saya's classroom. To his surprise, the only person there was a young woman, not much older than he was, sitting at what used to be Tanaka's desk.

"Excuse me," he said, watching her look up at him. Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones and she smiled.

"Hello," she said. "Can I help you?

"I'm looking for Saya Kaiba," he replied. "I'm…"

"Oh! You must be Seto! You look just like Saya's drawings of you." The woman stood up and walked over to him. "I'm Akira Hikari, Saya's teacher. She's told me… well, she's told the entire class so much about you and Mokuba. She has a very vivid imagination." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Akira nodded.

"Yes- she came into school one day with this fantastic story about someone named Yami saving her from a man that had locked her inside a wooden crate and said he was going to set it on fire." Seto smiled.

"She's told me that one too," he said, thinking something along the lines of "if you only knew." "Where is Saya now?" Akira led him out to the playground.

"She should be around here somewhere," she said. "Probably on the swing set- she goes there everyday." Seto nodded.

"Does she have any problems with the other kids?" Akira nodded.

"Saya's a lot brighter than most of her classmates, so she finishes things rather quickly and has more time to do other things. The rest of the class seems to be jealous and they call her "teacher's pet.'" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Is there…"

"MISS HIKARI!" A boy not much bigger ran up to them, tugging on Akira's skirt. "Miss Hikari! Saya's doin' somethin' BAD!" Akira looked down at him.

"Tombo," she said soothingly. "It's not nice to…"

"But Saya's on top of the swing set!" Seto's eyes widened as he ran over to the wooden swing set. Sure enough, his little sister was sitting there on the top bar… crying?

"Saya!" Saya's looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Sonkei!" she cried. "Sonkei, get me down, please get me down!" Seto rushed over and took her into his arms, getting her down. She cast a stern glare at Tombo who stuck his tongue out at her.

"What happened?" Seto asked softly, noticing Saya glare at the little boy. Saya instantly pointed at Tombo.

"HE told his big brother that I was picking on him and that I stole his Dark Magician Girl, but I didn't! He told me to give it back, but I couldn't 'cause I didn't have it, but he didn't believe me so he put me up there!" Seto glared at Tombo.

"Where is your brother?" Tombo hesitated, but then pointed to a large boy playing basketball. Seto recognized him. His name was Makeinu, which meant loser. Coincidentally, that's exactly what he was- Seto had caught him cheating off of him on a math test, which resulted in his being expelled from high school. Since then, he couldn't keep a job and blamed all his misfortune on Seto. Seto hugged Saya tight before handing her to Akira. "I'll be right back." Akira looked at him, confused.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, suspiciously. Seto smirked at her.

"Play a game with him." Saya watched as Seto walked over to the basketball court. She smiled.

"He's in biiig trouble."

Makeinu smirked when he saw Seto getting his little sister off the top of the swing set. His plan was going perfectly. He'd been watching Saya Kaiba since the first day she enrolled into the elementary school. She was the best way to get back at Kaiba for getting him expelled, he knew she was; all he had to do was set it up right. Which he did. It was so simple- everyday at recess he watched the girl play with her Duel Monsters cards by herself on the little table in front of the swing set.

Tombo played Duel Monsters as well, his favorite card being the Dark Magician Girl. If that card disappeared and somehow ended up in Saya's deck, she would be expelled. So he took the card when Tombo wasn't looking, slipping it into his own deck. Just as Makeinu had planned, Tombo accused Saya of taking it… even better, Tombo came running to his big brother to take care of it. Makeinu put Saya on top of the swing set, but missed the opportunity to slip the Dark Magician Girl into her deck…

"Makeinu!" Makeinu looked up to see Seto strolling towards him. He smirked.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Seto stopped in front of him, arms crossed.

"You messed with my little sister," Seto said angrily. "No one messes with her while I'm around."

"She took my little brother's Dark Magician Girl- she's yet to give it back to him."

"My sister has a Black Skull Dragon in her deck- what would she want with a pathetic spellcaster?" Makeinu's fists clenched.

"You got a point to make?" he asked. "If you do, make it an' leave. If not- beat it." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Let's play a game, Makeinu." Seto pulled out his deck. "The rules are simple- each of us draw five cards from the top of our deck. The one who has the best combination wins… I'll even let you shuffle my deck first." Makeinu pulled out his deck.

"All right- what if I win?"

"If you win, you get my Blue-Eyes White Dragon… but if I win, you must play a penalty game."

_A penalty game? _asked Sorcerer. _What sort of penalty game?_

That, Seto said. _I'm leaving up to you. _Makeinu and Seto switched decks, shuffled them and switched again.

"Ha!" cried Makeinu as he drew his cards. "You can't beat this Kaiba- Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Book of Secret Arts, Yami and Magician of Faith." Seto's eyes widened.

_Dark Magician Girl?! That bastard had the card all along!_

Hold it Kaiba, it could be a coincidence…

That's WAY too much of a coincidence for me! Makeinu smirked at Seto.

"Beat that, Kaiba." Seto drew his cards, then smirked right back.

"I think I will." Seto held up his hand- three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, a Polymerization and a Dragon Treasure. Makeinu's eyes widened.

"No way! You couldn't have…"

"You shuffled my deck, remember?" Seto asked coolly. "Now you have to play a penalty game." Sorcerer took control of Seto's body, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Penalty game! Mosaic Illusion!"

Makeinu stared at Sorcerer, confused. What the hell was he talking about… suddenly he understood. His vision began to blur- it was like some had put a digital mosaic on everything in front of him… which was exactly what Sorcerer had done.

"Makeinu," he said. "For hiding the truth and trying to hurt Saya, everything you see will be 'hidden' as well." He gave Seto control of the body again. Seto walked back over to Akira and took Saya into his arms.

"I'm taking her home now," he said a bit coldly. "I don't think she'll be back tomorrow. Or ever." Akira looked at him.

"She has to come back to school…"

"Saya is going to be home schooled. Have a nice day." With that he took Saya back to the limo. Saya noticed the brown paper bag in the seat.

"Sonkei, what's that?" she asked. Seto looked down- some help he was. He came to bring her lunch and he left it out in the car.

"That's your lunch," he told her. "Hope you like peanut butter and banana."


	25. The Man From Egypt

Sarah: Sorry for the wait! Writer's block! Okay, before we start, just wanna let everyone know that the next few chapters are based on a couple chapters of the YGO Manga… my favorite ones! Enjoy!

**__**

SLAM! Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp. Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat pit, pat, pit, pat. Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp. SLAM!!!!!

Seto knew for a fact that this time it wasn't Saya. Since he's started home schooling her, there had been less music of the Metallica persuasion played in the Kaiba household. At least not as loud.

"Saya," he called. "Was that Mokuba?" Saya came into the room, carrying Seto-Ryu and nodding her head.

"Yup it was, Sonkei," she told him, hugging Seto-ryu tight. Seto smiled- she now took that dumb dragon everywhere with her. Saya came over and sat down on the floor in front of Seto, placing her dragon in her lap. "He was muttering something about a stupid project for school." Seto sighed. He had offered to let Mokuba be home schooled as well, but the young boy refused- he liked being with his friends. Seto stood up, as did Saya. "Whatcha gonna do, Sonkei?"

"I'm gonna go talk to him," he said. "Do you have your school work done?" Saya nodded. "Why don't you play the Gamecube then?" Saya's eyes widened.

"I'm not grounded no more?!"

"Anymore," Seto corrected. "And no you're not. Go ahead and play." Saya nodded happily and ran to the living room to play. Seto watched her, smiling. "Doesn't take much to keep her happy…" He walked to Mokuba's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Mokuba said, angrily.

"Mokuba, can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever." Seto opened the door and went inside. Mokuba was sitting at his desk, hovered over a book.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, sitting down on the bed. "Something happen in school today?" Mokuba looked at him.

"I have to do a report on Ancient Egypt," he said, annoyed. "Not the class, just me. And it's due the day after tomorrow!" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Come on," he said. "Get your shoes on." Mokuba looked at him, confused.

"Why, Niisama?"

"We're taking a trip. I'll get Saya."

"Get Saya what?" The Kaiba brothers looked over to see Saya standing in the doorway. "You forgot to unlock the Gamecube house, Sonkei," she said matter-of-factly. "I can't play until you do." Seto smiled.

"You can play when we get home, Saya-imouto."

"Wow," Saya said, her eyes widening as she looked at the large building in front of her and the stuffed dragon in her arms. Seto looked down at her.

"You've never seen the museum?" he asked. Saya shook her head.

"It's big… really big…" Seto could hear Sorcerer muttering angrily in his head and couldn't help but smile.

__

Fucking assholes dig up our sacred tombs and unearth OUR Pharaohs and Priests, they're nothing more then fucking British versions of the Tomb Robber…

Ah, calm down, Seto told him._ You aren't dug up. _There was a pause.

__

I never got a tomb.

Huh? Why not? Not good enough?

I didn't make a lot of friends in Egypt. Killing their Pharaoh sort of got me out of the inner circle.

Ah. The old murder scenario. Seto could tell Sorcerer was annoyed by this- he shut up. Seto smirked as he looked around. Mokuba was reading something on Egypt and Saya… where was Saya? He groaned.

"Saya…"

__

Asayake, Koujo said. _You shouldn't run off like this- it got you grounded last time…_

But I've never been here! I wanna see EVERYTHING! Saya ran up to a Mummy case and looked at the figure inside, holding Seto-ryu up so he could see too. _It looks like Imoteph..._

I thought you didn't like that movie?

It's not so bad in the daytime. Saya suddenly noticed the man standing next to her. He was clothed in white robes with a turban on his head and an Ankh shaped key around his neck. (A.N: SHADI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) There were tears rolling down his cheeks. Saya tugged on his robes, causing him to look down at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Shadi nodded towards the Mummy in the case.

"It is a disgrace," he said, not really expecting the young girl to understand. "To be unearthed from his sacred tomb and shown in front of everyone." He smiled slightly. "Yet he still holds his dignity. He is still a Pharaoh…"

"Yeah... I feel bad for him." Shadi looked down at her sharply. What was this child talking about? "He doesn't deserve this," Saya continued. "No one does..." Shadi watched in amazement as a tear fell from Saya's eyes.

"Why is she crying?" he thought. "I must know…" He took hold of his Millennium Key and put it to Saya's head. "I must know more." He turned the Key and was instantly transported to the corridor inside Saya's mind. On each side was a door.

"Two rooms?!" he exclaimed. "Impossible… I have been in many souls… but there has always been one room!" He went to the door on the left. The name "Koujo" was on the door, but had been crossed out and replaced with Saya. "Hmm… Saya… must be a nickname."

Shadi pushed open the door and looked around. The room was filled with different games and heavy metal albums, ranging from Motley Crue to Godsmack. There were pictures on the wall of the child and other people, along with another picture that has been shredded.

"She seems to love games," he remarked. "And American music… kids these days." He went over to the pictures on the wall, stopping in front of one showing the child and two boys. Her arms were around the boys, all of them smiling happily. "Her family..." Shadi then looked over at another picture: The child, a woman that looked a lot like her and… His eyes widened "The Pharaoh?!" Shadi took the picture and looked closely at Koujo. "Her darker side… Can it be....? Is it possible....?" He looked over towards the second door. "Could she be the owner of the other room?" He put the picture back, then moved to the door, looking it up and down. Suddenly, it opened on its own.

"Well, well," said a voice. "A visitor in my room. Heh, heh... Come in if you dare... a game awaits you." Shadi stepped into the room, finding himself face to face with Koujo.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking around the room. Koujo shook her head, an angered glare on her face.

"You invade my personal space and then have the nerve to question me?" she asked. She shook her head. "Doesn't work like that. Who are YOU?"

"I asked you first," Shadi said coolly. Koujo rolled her eyes.

"My name is Koujo," she said, an icy tone in her voice. "Now, explain yourself, pest- you have invaded my room, an explanation is the least I deserve." Shadi said nothing, prompting her to smirk. "Come now, man! Have some courage! Are you frightened of a girl like me?" She paused. "Let's play a game, mystery man." She gestured to the space around her. "Somewhere in here lies the true room of my soul- find it and I shall tell you whatever you want to know... but be careful- you may know death in here."

Suddenly, the room lit up, Shadi's eyes widening as it did so. This wasn't a room… it was a labyrinth!

"So many rooms…" he whispered. "I must explore each one…" He walked over to a door and opened it. He heard a rumble… suddenly, a giant pillar started down towards him. Shadi jumped back.

"What in the world?!" Koujo started to laugh.

"You're going to get into a lot of trouble that way!" she said. "Do you surrender?"

"No!" Shadi said, getting to his feet. Koujo merely laughed more.

"You should. I'll see you later... maybe." She vanished, leaving Shadi alone.

Shadi walked through Koujo's labyrinth, eyes darting back and forth. The child was unwary to the unsuspecting eye…his own for example. She was prepared for this. He didn't expect her to be. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He looked at every one of the doors, each one he passed having the distinct feel of trouble. After a while, he finally found a door that gave off no negative vibes. His Ankh glowed brightly.

"This must be it." Shadi opened the door and looked inside. He saw Koujo on the far side of the room, sitting on a throne, her legs dangling over one arm and her back resting over the other. "Have I found the true room of your soul?" he asked, stepping in through the door.

Suddenly, the floor gave way underneath Shadi, revealing an endless black hole. Shadi's eyes widened as he fell, his hand barely managing to catch a ledge and grip it tight.

"It was a trap," he thought, looking down at the abyss. "If I should fall… I'll be trapped in this girl's soul forever!" He heard someone clear their throat, prompting him to look up. Koujo was standing over him, smirking..

"Heh… shall I push you in?" Shadi said nothing, his heart racing. Would she really push him in? To his surprise, Koujo reached her hand out to him. "Heh heh... It's all right," she said. "My hand isn't a trap." Not really seeing any other option, Shadi reached up and grabbed Koujo's hand, allowing her to pull him out.

"I thank you," he said softly. Koujo nodded.

"You should leave," she replied, bluntly. "Now." Shadi nodded and turned to walk away.

"I just have one more question for you," he said slowly. "And then I shall take my leave." Koujo narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Make it quick." Shadi turned to face her.

"I wish to talk to the Pharaoh, where is his vessel?"

"I must find out his connection to her," he thought. "To this... Saya..." Koujo scowled.

"Find him your fucking self." Much to Koujo's surprise, Shadi became excited.

"So he does exist! The girl's soul room did not lie…" Koujo grabbed him by his robes and slammed him into a wall.

"Stay away from Saya." Shadi's eyes widened. The child, this Koujo… when she attacked him, she looked and acted like the Pharaoh. That's when it hit him- the connection was obvious.

"You are the Pharaoh's daughter." Koujo released him, her shock controlling her actions.

"How… how did you…?" Shadi said nothing. He simply turned and left.

Once he was back in the Museum, Shadi removed the Key from Saya's forehead. She blinked a couple times, obviously confused.

"Wha…?"

"Saya! There you are!" Shadi looked up.

"The Priest," he thought. "What is he…" Saya turned towards Seto and smiled.

"Hi Sonkei!" Shadi's eyes widened.

"She calls him brother?!" he thought. "What in the WORLD is going on here?!" Seto walked over to them. He had lost Mokuba long ago and had been looking for Saya since he's lost her. He was about to pick Saya up, when he noticed Shadi.

"You are?" he asked coldly. He didn't know why, but he didn't trust this man. Not one bit.

"What's wrong, Sonkei?" Saya asked, confused. "She sensed the tension that had suddenly aroused in her big brother, but she didn't understand why.

__

Saya, get away from him, Koujo told her._ Now._

But why? asked Saya.

__

Please, just do it...

Okay…? Saya started to move away from Shadi, but his voice stopped her.

"What is your name?" he asked. Saya looked up at him.

"Saya Harusame Kaiba." Shadi nodded, his gaze shifting to Seto.

"Your little sister?" Seto said nothing, but Saya nodded, proudly.

"Yup!" Shadi nodded back.

"Good." He raised the Key around his neck and it started to glow. Saya blinked.

"What's that thing?" Koujo gasped.

__

Saya, move!

Koujo never knew what hit her. One second she was racing out of her soul room, trying to get to Saya's and the next… she was in a body of her own, on the floor, leaning up against the mummy case. Saya was in front of her, her eyes dull and lifeless.

"Saya!" she yelled, getting to her feet. "What have you done to her?!"

"Release her, Shadi." Koujo looked over at Kaiba… change that. She looked over at Sorcerer, now in control of Kaiba's body.

"Seto," Shadi said. Koujo's eyes widened.

"Onshi, you know this freak?!"

"Know what freak?" Everyone looked over to see Yami standing behind them. Yugi had made him go to the museum to get out of the house. He'd heard Koujo yelling at someone, so he came to investigate. And now he was looking at Shadi. "You are?" Shadi just stared at him, amazed.

"The Pharaoh…"

"That would be me," Yami said. "Now you…" He suddenly noticed Saya. She was still just standing there, Seto-ryu in her arms. "Saya?"

"She will not answer," Shadi said, plainly. "I have redecorated the room of her soul. She is nothing more than a little doll- no voice, no memories… she has to do everything I say. So if I ordered her to die… she would die." Koujo's fists clenched.

"You haven't totally pissed me off yet," she said slowly. "Let her go before you do." Shadi smirked.

"Play a game with me and I shall." Yami started to smile.

"All…"

"Fine." Yami looked over at Koujo, stunned.

"You're playing the game?" he asked, dumbfounded. Koujo nodded.

"Damn right I am," she said, then turned to Shadi. "What's your game?"

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes," he said. "Then, you shall see my game." With that, he vanished, taking Saya with him. Yami watched Koujo carefully.

"Koujo? Are you…" She turned to him, her cold blue eyes cutting through him like knives.

"Now, I'm pissed."


	26. Shadi no Go

Sarah: Sorry for the wait! I have had a SEVERE case of writer's block and I've been under a lot of stress with graduation junk. But I'm okay now, so here's chapter 25! BTW, Shadi no Go translates to "Shadi's Game"! Enjoy!

Koujo got to the roof at the time designated, Yami and Jou following her. Sorcerer had given Seto his body back and the elder Kaiba went in search of his younger brother. Jou had sensed Koujo's emotions and come to her aid… aid that she respectfully declined.

"Thank you, Jou," she said, genuinely smiling for the first time all day. "But this is my game- I have to play it on my own." Jou nodded, smiling as well.

"Play it to the bone, Princess."

Koujo stepped onto the roof, only to see her beloved morning glow in more danger than ever. Between the two of them was a chain link fence and the young child was standing on a plank that was hanging out over the side of the roof, her stuffed dragon still in her arms. The only thing holding the plank up was four ropes. These ropes were strung through Shadi's Millennium Key, through the fence and tied to four strange looking statues. A fifth statue was above the rest, the Millennium Key tied to it. Koujo looked over at Shadi, the fear she had inside staying right where it was.

"You bastard." Shadi smirked.

"You said you would play a game, Princess." Koujo nodded.

"And play I shall- anything to save her from you! Name your game!"

"Gladly." Shadi pointed to the statues. "Do you see those, Princess?" he asked. Koujo nodded. "They are called Ushebti- their name means "Those Who Answer." Whenever you show weakness of heart, your four Ushebti will respond- they will break one by one." His smirk widened. "As you can see, the statues are what keeps little Saya alive. If mine breaks, the Millennium Key will slide down to Saya's hand and restore her. If all yours break…"

"I have four and you have one," Koujo said bluntly. "That hardly seems fair."

"All's fair in love and war, Princess," Shadi replied. "Trust me- mine will not break so easily. Now… for the first stage of the game!" The floor below Koujo began to rumble.

"What's going on?" Jou asked. Yami shook his head.

"I don…"

"What in Ra's name?!" Yami looked up at Koujo, horrified. Zombies… there were millions of zombies on the roof… all of them clinging to Koujo.

"Princess!" Shadi called. "What lies on the ground but clings to the pillar? Answer it quick... or it will be the death of both of you!"

"Hang in there, Princess!" Jou called. "You can beat this." Koujo didn't respond… she couldn't hear him.

"Oh man," she thought. "Lies on the ground, clings to the... wait a minute... I know this!" Koujo found herself remembering back to when Saya was younger…

__

"What are you doing, Saya?" she asked her light side. Three-year-old Saya looked up at her, smiling… she rarely was without her smile.

"None of the other kids'll play with me, cause I always win," Saya said. "So I'm playing with my shadow!" Koujo chuckled.

"You're shadow, huh? What kind of games do you play with him?" Saya bit her lip.

"Well," she said. "We were playing tag, but he kept creeping up on the ground from behind me. Then we tried hide and seek, but he always hid up on the pillar, where I couldn't reach..."

"It's my shadow!" The zombies vanished and Koujo was standing alone, a triumphant grin on her face. "What now, cross dresser?" she asked, smugly. Shadi glared at her and snapped her fingers.

Koujo felt something grab her from behind, clamping tight on her arms. Koujo looked behind her- her captor was a large crocodile monster. A horrified look covered Koujo's face, forcing Yami to look over at her Ushebti…

"Not one has cracked," he thought. "All this strain… and her heart remains strong?!"

"Princess," Shadi said. "This is Ammit- feeling her bite means losing your soul." Nine stone plates suddenly appeared in front of Koujo, all of them with a question mark on them. "Here are the rules, Princess…"

"My name is Koujo!" Koujo said heatedly. "I only allow one person to call me princess." Jou smirked slightly.

"Fine, Koujo- the rules are that you must figure out what the middle tile is… but you can not flip any of the tiles over."

"What the hell kind of rules are those?!" Yami yelled. "Koujo, you can't win this!" Koujo acted as though she couldn't hear him… for good reason. Koujo couldn't hear him. Shadi had made sure of this.

"I'll give you a hint, Princess- the tiles are a mirror of Ammit." Shadi expected the hint to throw her off, to shake her… it didn't. The Princess looked to calm for his taste. "Are you afraid, Princess?" Koujo shook her head, smirking.

"You need to learn the rules of gaming, Shadi," she said. "Number one being act like you have the upper hand, no matter what." Koujo closed her eyes, concentrating.

"A mirror," she thought. "One odd tile… Oh my god, where does this guy get his games from?"

"Shadi!" she said aloud. "The middle tile is his mouth!" Ammit vanished and Koujo just smiled. "Rule number two- stay cool at all times." Shadi rolled his eyes.

"Well," he said. "Onto the last game..." His fingers snapped again and Koujo found herself standing on a small platform surrounded by a bottomless pit. She was in the middle of the platform… and Yami was standing in front of her.

Koujo's eyes widened as she looked at the man in front of her… as she looked at her father. Where had he come from? He hadn't been up here earlier… at least she hadn't seen him, not since the game had started.

"Dad?" she asked, uncertainly, not sure if it was really him or not. Yami narrowed his eyes at her, scowling.

"Don't call me that." Koujo let out a gasp. Seconds later, three of Koujo's Ushebti statues showed the true weakness of her heart- they shattered, all the pieces falling to the street below.


	27. The Most Dangerous Game

Sarah: Man, 26 was one hell of a cliffy, wasn't it? Let's see if we can cure that! ONWARD!!!!!!!

Saya was still on the plank and she staggered a bit when the statues shattered, but thankfully she didn't fall.

"Saya!" cried Jou, worriedly. Yami was worried as well, but his eyes had not left Koujo since the second him showed up. He knew it was an illusion and prayed Koujo knew the same... but when he saw the Ushebti shatter... he finally had to look away, ashamed.

"Dear Ra," he thought. "I... did I really hurt her... that much?"

"Explain your game, Shadi!" Yami looked back up at Koujo to see she had totally recoved- the cold look, the look that reminded him so much of himself, was back on her face.

"What is my game?" Shadi asked with a smirk. "Your heart- that is my game." Koujo's eyes widened.

"My... my heart...?"

"Let's play a game, Princess," illusion Yami said, coldly, taking of his Millennium Puzzle. "The rules are simple- we use the Puzzle as a die. When the puzzle lands, one of us must take two steps in whatever direction it points. If I roll, you must move and vice versa. Do you understand?" Koujo nodded once, obviously holding back tears. It was so obvious, that no one was surprised when her last statue started to crack!

"Koujo!" cried Yami. "Please, listen to me! That is only an illusion! You must defeat it!" Koujo didn't respond- she still couldn't hear Yami. It wouldn't have mattered if she had- she all ready knew how she was going to play this game.

"Go a head and roll." The illusion smirked and dropped the puzzle. The puzzle landed on the floor and pointed to Koujo.

"Two steps behind you!" Illusion Yami cried. Koujo said nothing, taking her two steps towards the pit. "Your turn." What Koujo said next was a shock to everyone... everyone except herself.

"I pass." Shadi's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Yami watched in horror as his double picked up the puzzle and started to roll it again. If Koujo didn't roll, she'd walk off the side of the pit in a matter of seconds. The puzzle hit the ground, pointing in the same direction it had before. Koujo took two more steps.

"Go," the illusion said, kicking the puzzle towards her. Koujo stopped the puzzle with her foot and kicked it back.

"Pass."

"What are you doing?!" yelled Shadi. "Are you giving up?!" Koujo, her back to Shadi, shook her head.

"I'm not giving up," she said. "I'm following the third rule of gaming." Shadi looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "What is this third rule?"

"Never show your trump card until the end." Shadi tossed his head back, laughing hysterically.

"Trump card?! You have no trump card, Princess!" Koujo looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Of course I do... but since you've failed to think of it, it's obviously something you've never seen." Shadi shook his head.

"There is nothing I've failed to think of," he said. "But it would seem that you are going to die here tonight." He looked at Illusion Yami and pointed to the pit. "Roll the puzzle! Send her to the shadows!" The illusion didn't move. "Did you hear me!? DO IT!" The puzzle never fell to the ground. Instead it began to vanish... as did the illusion of Yami. "What?!"

"I trust my father." Shadi looked over to see Koujo glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "He may not seem to remember me," she said. "But deep down, a part of him does. That part of him still loves me..." Her eyes narrowed. "And that part of him won't let me die."

The roof top became incased in silence as Koujo's words sunk in to all there. Yami took them the hardest. He had hurt her so much with his request... yet, she thought... she knew he still loved her? Shadi was watching this as well.

"How?" he asked. "How did...?" Koujo shook her head, smiling.

"Love has no past or present, Shadi," she replied. "No matter what the circumstances, it can never be forgotten." Suddenly, the pit vanished as the sound of something shattering filled the air. Koujo looked up to see Shadi's statue break into a million pieces, allowing his Millennium Key to slide down and touch Saya's hand. The young girl blinked and looked around.

"Huh?"

"Saya!" cried Yami, running towards her. "Don't look..." Saya looked down. "Down." Saya's eyes widened as she realized how high up she was. She let out a gasp, allowing Seto-ryu to slip from her arms. The stuffed dragon bounced on the plank once before falling off towards the ground below.

"SETO-RYU!" Saya reached out, trying to catch her beloved dragon. She lost her balance and started to fall off. "AH!" Yami wasted no time- he darted towards the plank and snatched Saya's wrist, pulling her back to the safety of the roof. Saya cuddled close to Yami, whimpering softly.

"Saya!" Saya gasped.

"SONKEI!" She wiggled free from Yami's grip and ran over to Seto. She leapt into his arms, hugging his tight. "Sonkei..."

Seto and Mokuba had gotten to the roof just in time to see Yami grab Saya and pull her back onto the roof. Seto felt his heart leap into his throat when she started to fall and was more than glad to have her safe in his arms again. He smoothed down the young girl's hair as she sobbed into his coat.

"S-Seto-ryu," she whimpered. "He fell!"

"Shh, calm down," Seto told her. "We can get him back." Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, Seto's right, Saya-imouto!" he said. "He'll be all right." Saya seemed to calm down a bit after that and was soon fast asleep in Seto's arms. Seto looked over at Yami.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, for saving Saya." Yami shook his head.

"I'm not the one you need to thank," Yami replied. "It was Koujo who..." It suddenly hit him- Koujo hadn't said a word since the game ended. And Shadi- where had that son-of-a-bitch gone? Yami turned around to see how Koujo was... she was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Koujo!" Yami ran over and took her in his arms, checking her pulse. She was alive, but just barely. "Little love," he whispered, not really knowing why. "Little love, please wake up..." Koujo stirred slightly, letting out a soft moan but she didn't wake up. Yami got to his feet with her still in his arms.

"I'm taking her home." With that, he was gone.

Seto carried Saya out of the museum with Mokuba following close behind. The first thing he did was to look for the Blue-Eyes plushie bearing his name. Thankfully, he found it lying on the sidewalk in a mud puddle, still in one piece. There was nothing wrong with it that a washing machine couldn't cure. Against his better judgment, he put the toy in Saya's arms. She gripped it tight, soiling her clothes as well as Seto's... nothing a washing machine couldn't cure.


	28. A Picture Worth One Thousand Words

Sarah: Yes, I know it's been a while! -;;; I've been having problems off line, so "Asayake" was kinda put on the back burner. Anyway, here we go again!

Yami found himself carrying Koujo into the Castle of Hope. He didn't know why- he'd tried to go to the Castle of Light, but ended up here. It didn't matter, really. He could get her the help she needed at either place.

"Pharaoh?" Yami turned to see Koujo's Forgiving Maiden standing behind him.

"Forgiving…"

"Please," she interrupted. "Call me Kai. Follow me." Kai led Yami down the hall to Koujo's room. Yami set the girl on her bed, then sat down in a chair next to her. After a moment, he buried his head in his hands, the memory of Shadi's cruel game coming back to him…

__

Koujo's eyes widened as she looked at the man in front of her… as she looked at her father. Where had he come from? He hadn't been up here earlier… at least she hadn't seen him, not since the game had started.

"Dad?" she asked, uncertainly, not sure if it was really him or not. Yami narrowed his eyes at her, scowling.

"Don't call me that." Koujo let out a gasp. Seconds later, three of Koujo's Ushebti statues showed the true weakness of her heart- they shattered, all the pieces falling to the street below.

That wasn't all he remembered… when it seemed that Koujo had lost, when it seemed that she was going to give up…

__

"I'm not giving up," she said. "I'm following the third rule of gaming." Shadi looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "What is this third rule?"

"Never show your trump card until the end." Shadi tossed his head back, laughing hysterically.

"Trump card?! You have no trump card, Princess!" Koujo looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"Of course I do... but since you've failed to think of it, it's obviously something you've never seen." Shadi shook his head.

"There is nothing I've failed to think of," he said. "But it would seem that you are going to die here tonight." He looked at Illusion Yami and pointed to the pit. "Roll the puzzle! Send her to the shadows!" The illusion didn't move. "Did you hear me!? DO IT!" The puzzle never fell to the ground. Instead it began to vanish... as did the illusion of Yami. "What?!"

"I trust my father." Shadi looked over to see Koujo glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "He may not seem to remember me," she said. "But deep down, a part of him does. That part of him still loves me..." Her eyes narrowed. "And that part of him won't let me die."

Yami shook his head. He didn't understand… how did she have so much faith in him? How, after all he'd done, after all he'd said… how could she?

"You know, she loves you very much." Yami looked up at Kai, confused. "You've always questioned how she does," the monster continued. "Look, I know the whole destiny thing says I shouldn't do this, but you wanna hear a story?" Yami blinked in confusion, but soon nodded his head.

"...Sure?" Kai smiled.

"It was when Koujo was 15... not long before she died…"  
**Flashback**

Koujo spun her staff in front of her a few times before pointing it at Sorcerer Seto, a cocky look on her face. She knew her teacher hadn't had a very good day, so in this match, he'd give it his all.

"Bring it on, Onshi," she said teasingly. Seto eyes narrowed and he darted forward, swinging his staff. Koujo blocked his attack, thrusting him back. Seto swung his staff at her head, smirking.

"Let's see you get out of this one, Princess!" Get out of it, she did: Koujo swooped down, avoiding his staff and nailing him in the stomach with her own. Seto gasped for air then thrust his hand forward, blasting Koujo in the chest. She went flying, but managed to firmly plant the end her staff into the ground. She swung around it and kicks Seto in the chest, causing him to fall backwards. Seto eyes flashed angrily as he got to his feet.

"My ka," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Help me now..." His eyes opened, glowing brightly. " Shiroi Ryu! The White Dragon!" His staff glowed blue as he lunged forward. "White Lightning!" Seto blasted Koujo, but not before a single thought crossed her mind.

"I could call my own... but if Exodia kills White Dragon... Onshi dies…"

Seto eyes stopped glowing and he dropped to his knees, panting a little.

"Never done that before," he said weakly. "So it worked..." Suddenly, he realized what he had done, that he'd allowed the White Dragon to attack Koujo. "Koujo?!" There was no answer. He looked up, his eyes scanning his surroundings. He finally found her- her limp, lifeless body was laying on the ground about fifty feet away from him. "SHIT!"

Yami was walking down hall, heading to see how Koujo's lessons were going, when he heard Seto curse.

"Ah, what did he do now…?" Yami came into the room, a puzzled look on his face. Seto was standing in the room, holding something in his arms, covered in his cloak. "Seto, what's wrong?" Seto looked at him

"I…" he stammered. "I found a peasant girl in the streets. The Tomb Robber got a hold of her." He shifted the bundle in his arms, praying Yami would buy it. "I didn't want to tell you because you'd exaggerate the situation." Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Seto," he said. "I've know you since I was ten. You'd leave the girl behind if it didn't concern you." He moved over to Seto. "Tell me the truth." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you promise not to kill me?" Yami blinked a couple times, then nodded.

"Of course." Seto sighed and removed the cape. "Koujo!" cried Yami, taking his daughter in his arms. "Seto, what the hell did you do to her?!"

"We were in a lesson," Seto stammered. "And the White Dragon took me over and…" Yami glared at him, but said nothing as he pushed past him, taking Koujo to her room. He laid her down on her bed, tucking her in under her blankets.

"Koujo," he whispered. "My Little love… please be all right…"

****

End Flashback

"Forgive me, Kai," Yami said. "But I don't see what this has to do with my questioning of Koujo's love for me." Kai smiled.

"Truthfully, Pharaoh," she said. "It has nothing to do with that. Koujo woke up a short time later, you and Sorcerer Seto had words and that was about it." Her smile widened. "I just thought you should hear the story." With that, she walked out. Yami watched her, puzzled.

"Okay…"

"Okay, what?" Yami looked down to see Koujo looking up at him, confused.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"About the time you said 'okay,'" came the reply. Koujo pulled the blankets off of her and got to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?!" asked Yami. "You just collapsed back there!"

"I'm fine, Phar…"

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?!" A sly smirk appeared on Koujo's face.

"At least once more, Pharaoh." She started to walk out, but stopped. "Thanks, by the way."

"Thanks?" asked Yami. "For what?" Koujo turned to him and smiled.

"For being my trump card- I knew if I failed, you'd save Saya." She walked out… leaving Yami alone in her room.

"Thank you for your faith… my Little love."


	29. Don't Walk Away

Sarah: Hey all! This chapter's dedicated to the bestestes friend a girl could have- Kay Topaz, a.k.a.: RunningInCircles. Couldn't have done this without you, Ami! And now, on with "Don't Walk Away"!

Don't walk away.

See, I just can't find the right thing to say.

I tried but all my pain gets in the way.

Tell me what I have to do so you'll stay,

Should I get down on my knees and pray?

****

6/10/04

It's been so long since I've written in the blasted thing. Dad gave it to me all those years ago, but it's stayed under my pillow… I never thought he'd be the reason I'd pull it out once more. It's so hard seeing him again and… he doesn't know who I am. About now, these pages are stained with teardrops. I don't know how much more I can take of this… one of us always runs away, just when the other might have something important to tell them. It's usually me, I know… but it's too late.

__

And how can I stop losing you

How can I begin to say

When there's nothing left to do but walk away

There's nothing left to do but walk away. From what Onshi told me, Dad was supposed to get his memory back once he'd gotten all the Egyptian God Cards. (A.N: I know, I know it's supposed to be the Cards and the items, but since I just did a chapter with Shadi, and Yami had no clue who Shadi was in those chapters, we can't really do that now can we? ; Read on.) I know he has all of them… but he doesn't remember. And you know what? I feel like I'm starting to forget too… I feel like I want to forget.

__

I close my eyes

Just to try and see you smile one more time

But it's been so long now all I do is cry

Can't we find some love to take this away?

'Cause the pain gets stronger every day

I sometimes remember how it was when he loved me. When he'd stop whatever he was doing to play with me. Or when he'd come into my room at night because I'd had a nightmare. As much as I love those memories, it kills me thinking about them. Sometimes… sometimes I wish I didn't remember him either! I wish I could get amnesia or… I wish I could start over…

__

How can I begin again?

How am I to understand?

When there's nothing left to do but walk away

But we can't start over… there's no way to start over, is there? I mean, the God Cards were supposed to give him his memory back, and that didn't happen! What else is there? How the fuck is he supposed to get his memory back now?! How am I supposed to get my **_father_** back now?!

__

See now why

All my dreams been broken

I don't know where we're going

Everything we said and all we done now

Don't let go, I don't wanna walk away

He doesn't care. He doesn't care about my hope, my dreams… my love. That last one is kinda killing me slowly. Very slowly. You never know how important something is until you don't have it anymore. I know, I lost my dad five thousand years ago, but I just lost him physically. I never thought I'd lose the one thing I've always needed… I never thought I'd lose his love….

Yami looked up from the book, sighing. He didn't know how Koujo's journal had gotten into his soul room, but he was pretty sure Saya and Sorcerer had something to do with it. Koujo wouldn't give him her own diary… not that he knew it was hers when he started reading it. If he had known… he probably still would have read it, but he might have waited a day or two. He had hoped there would be stories in there, telling him about his past. Granted, there were a few… but he learned more about Koujo than he did about himself.

She was a writer- the diary was filled stories and poems… mostly about Duel Monsters, wizards and sorceresses. She was claustrophobic, had been ever since Sorcerer accidentally locked her in a sarcophagus when she was ten- she'd been hiding inside, planning on jumping out and scaring Sorcerer… but he'd placed a bunch of junk on the cover, sealing her inside. When Yami found her an hour or so later, she promptly got out of her prison, ran to Sorcerer, turned him into a frog and locked him in the sarcophagus. Yami found himself laughing when he read that.

Another thing… he had a nickname for her. "Little Love." In another story within the pages of Koujo's journal was the story of that nickname. Some woman named Tawnia, Yami guessed his wife, was "Love," therefore making Koujo "Little love."

"Little love…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yami blinked and looks up, only to see extremely pissed off Egyptian Princess staring at him.

"Koujo," he stammered. "When did you get here?" Koujo stormed over to him, snatching her diary from his hand. "I'm sorry, it showed up here, and I was looking at it to see what it was…"

"MY NAME IS IN THE COVER!" she yelled, showing him this to prove her point. "Damn it, I know you don't remember me, but could you at least respect me enough to stay out of my stuff?!" Yami looked at her, apologetically.

"I must not have seen it… and I am sorry." Koujo just glared at him and started to walk out. "Koujo, wait!" She paused, but didn't turn around.

"Why?" Yami drew a breath.

"I wanted… I needed to know you better..." He paused, drawing another breath. "I know its so awkward for you to talk about…"

"Awkward?!" cried Koujo. She laughed. It was a forced laugh, but one just the same. "My best friend... my only friend doesn't know me anymore... awkward isn't the word!" Yami nodded, not sure what to say. They just stood there in silence, Koujo's back still facing him.

"Koujo," he said, softly. "Can you tell me about your mother?" Koujo shook her head, fiercely.

"No. I can't…" Yami nodded slowly.

"I understand."

"Do you?!" Yami took a step back, shocked by Koujo's out burst. "Do you understand?! My mother died before I was born, you and Onshi were all I had! You don't have your memory any more, Pharaoh, how can you say you understand?!?"

"Don't call me that," was all Yami could reply. "I'm not the Pharaoh anymore…" Koujo let out a 'keh.'

"If you're not the Pharaoh anymore then you can't order me around, and damn it, I'll call you what I want." Yami sighed.

"Then I'm asking you as a friend," he said. "Please don't call me that…" Koujo shook her head.

"What am I supposed to call you?" she asked, softly. "You don't like Pharaoh, Yami doesn't feel right…"

"If you want to... call me Dad."

"You don't understand…" Koujo turned around, holding back the tears in her eyes. "You're not my Dad anymore..." Yami raised her eyebrows, confused. "You... you're not... there's no point in it, you know?! Nothing's gonna change anything!" Koujo wasn't quiet sure what she was saying, but she knew what she meant. Too much time was stolen from the two of them… there was no way to get it back. Yami understood this.

"Koujo," he said. "I know I'm not the same as I used to be, and I know this is hard on you… but whether I remember it or not, I'm still your father. And… and if you'll let me… I'd like to try and be your dad again." Koujo finally allowed tears to slip down her cheeks and Yami walked over and took her in his arms.

""D...Dad…" Yami hugged her tight, his own eyes watering when he felt her do the same.

"I'm here, Little love… I'm right here."


	30. Surprise

Seto carried Saya up the stairs and into her room. She had played hard all day with Mokuba at Kaiba Land and as always, she had fallen asleep in the limo. As he tucked her into bed, Seto thought about everything that had happened since he'd adopted Saya.

His life had changed for the better, there was no doubt about that. He'd regained something since she arrived. His heart… his soul… he had gotten them both back since his Morning Glow had entered his life. And he'd become much closer to Mokuba as well, taking more time off of work than usual to spend with him. Normally, if he finished a project early, he'd find something else to do and keep working until the break of dawn. Not anymore. If he finished a project early, he'd hurry home to eat dinner with his little brother and sister. Sometimes it'd be the both of them, other times he'd give them one on one time. And there was a third person he had to pay attention too. His new girlfriend, Anzu.

That's right. He finally got together with Anzu, much to Saya and Mokuba's delight. They both enjoyed having the girl around, and were more than glad to let she and Seto have "alone time." Alone, that is, with the two of them spying.

Seto shook his head as he walked out of Saya's room, remembering the day he and Anzu got together. It had been about a week ago, on Saya's birthday…

"Is everything ready?" Seto asked, looking around the Kaiba Land party room.

"Almost, Seto-sama," came the reply. Seto and some of his Kaiba Land employees had been working since early that morning, decorating the room for the surprise birthday party he was throwing for Saya. Mokuba was a bit jealous at first, since Seto had never thrown him a surprise party before.

"I will someday, Moku," Seto promised. "Someday when you least suspect it." That seemed to be enough to please Mokuba…

"Seto-sama! Master Mokuba is on the phone!" Speak of the devil. Seto walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Niisama!" Mokuba cried before Seto had a chance to speak. "Niisama, Saya's gone!!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Seto. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"Just what I said! There was a note on the table from her- she said she was going to America and become a Heavy Metal singer." Seto fought to hold in a laugh- that was exactly something Saya would do.

"Does it say why she wants to leave, Mokuba."

"Yeah…" There was a pause.

"Well, what is it?"

"She says that she doesn't want to bother us with trying to remember her…" Seto was confused about that for a moment… but then it hit him. For the past week, Saya had been dropping hints about her birthday, things that she wanted… well, mostly things that she needed. She casually mention that her art supplies were low, or that she needed new clothes. Seto had to admit, she was very good at it. But he and Mokuba pretended to ignore her, saying they would get that stuff later and there were more important things to get right now…

"Damn it," Seto said. "We've gotta find her."

__

Saya, are you sure you want to do this? Koujo asked the girl as she walked towards the airport, her backpack slung over her shoulder and Seto-ryu in her hand. She knew all about the plans of the Kaiba brothers, but didn't want to ruin it for Saya… chances were, Saya wouldn't believe her anyway.

__

Yes, Saya said, plainly. _I'm going to America and I'm gonna start my own heavy metal group. We're gonna be called All-Seeing White Tiger and we're gonna top the charts. _Koujo sighed, exasperated.

__

All right, Asayake…

"Saya!" Saya turned around to see Anzu running towards her, causing Koujo to sigh in relief. Anzu also knew about the party plans, so maybe she would be able to talk Saya into going back. "Where are you going kiddo?" she asked.  
"I'm running away," Saya said, bluntly. "I'm going to America to be a heavy metal singer."

"Okay," Anzu replied. "Is Seto meeting you at the airport?" Saya shook her head.

"I don't wanna bother him and Mokuba with having to think about me all the time. So I'm gonna go, just me and Koujo." Anzu bit her lip, thinking. This probably had something to do with Saya's birthday… either way, she couldn't let her leave.

"I'll tell you what," Anzu said. "How about you and I got out for an ice cream before you go? We can go anywhere you want." Saya smiled happily.

"Really? Anywhere?" Anzu nodded. "Even Kaiba Land?"

"Especially Kaiba Land!" Anzu replied. The party was to be at Kaiba Land anyway. Now… to tell Kaiba. "Saya, I've gotta call my mom real quick- wait right here and I'll be back."  
"Okay!" Anzu smiled and walked away a little bit, making sure to keep Saya in her sight. She then pulled out her cell phone and called Kaiba. After a moment, he picked up his phone.

"Saya, is that you?!" he cried. "Listen, I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday and…"

"Save it for the real Saya, Kaiba." There was a pause.

"Mazaki?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you that I found your little sister heading for Domino Airport…"

"You found her?! Is she all right, where is she?!"

"She, is waiting for me to take her to Kaiba Land for some ice cream." There was a pause. "Kaiba?"

"Mazaki, I could kiss you." She laughed.

"I'll remind you of that later," she said. "Just make sure everything's ready, all right?"

"Got it." He hesitated. "Thanks, Anzu. I owe you one."

"First name basis now, are we?" she asked, jokingly. Before Seto could apologize, she continued. "See you at the party, Seto." He listened to her hang up and smiled.

"Thanks Anzu."

Anzu hung up her cell phone and walked back over to Saya, smiling brightly. Saya looked up at her.

"How's your Mom?" she asked. Anzu smiled back.

"She's good and she says hi. Ready for that ice cream?" Saya nodded, eagerly. "All right, lets go!" Anzu took Saya's hand and led her to Kaiba Land. Once they got there, Anzu stopped. "Okay, Saya, I need you to close your eyes." Saya looked up at her, confused.

"Why, Anzu?" Anzu smiled back.

"It's a surprise, Saya. Just close your eyes." Saya looked suspicious, but she closed her eyes. Anzu smiled and led her into the room. The lights were off, nothing could be seen. Anzu closed the door. "All right, Saya, open your eyes." Saya opened her eyes.

"Why is it so dar…" Suddenly the lights came on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Saya!" Saya's eyes widened as she looked at everyone around her. Yugi, Yami, Joey, Anzu, Sorcerer, Jou, Koujo… Mokuba and Seto. With tears in her eyes, she ran over to them, tackling them both to the ground and hugging them tight.

"You damn jerks," she said, crying softly. "You made me think… I thought…" Seto sighed, hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry, Saya-imouto," he said softly. "I never meant to make you think we didn't want you…" Mokuba nodded, hugging them both.

"We just wanted to surprise you!" Saya wiped her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much…" Seto smiled, getting to his feet, still hugging her tight.

"How about opening your presents, Saya-imouto?" he asked. Saya's eyes widened.

"I get presents?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Wow!"

"Of course you get presents!" cried Mokuba, leading her over to a table that was filled with them. Saya couldn't believe it. She'd never gotten a gift in her entire life and now… all of these were for her?

"Open mine first, Saya," Joey said, pushing a package towards her. Saya opened the red paper wrapped box quickly, gasping happily when she opened it.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she cried, pulling out the contents of the box. It was a Flame Swordsman Plushie, one Saya had been looking everywhere for. Her dream was to get the entire set of all the Duel Monsters Plushies. And Joey knew this because she'd told him that many times. She tackled Joey, hugging him tight. "Thanks Joey! Thank you so much!" Joey smiled, ruffling her hair.

"No problem, Kid." Seto nodded.

"Nice work… for a dog." Joey's eyes narrowed.

"Why I aughta…"

"Why don't you open my present, Saya?" asked Anzu, pushing another box towards her, this time wrapped in pink paper. Saya smiled happily and nodded.

"Okay, Anzu!" Saya pulled the box over and began to open it. Inside was an artist's set, complete with pencils, pastels, paints, brushes… the works. "Wow!! Anzu, thank you so much!" Anzu smiled.

"You're welcome, Saya." Next, Saya grabbed a box wrapped in blue and green striped paper.

"That's from Yami and I," Yugi said. "I think you'll like it." Saya smiled shyly at him, causing Seto to sigh. She'd developed a bit of a crush on Yugi, but he paid it no mind. She had a crush on Brendan Fraiser too.

"Holy cow!" cried Saya as she pulled five cards out of the box. "Yami-san, Yugi, what are they?"

"It's called the Destiny Board, Saya," Yami replied. "Think of it as the Exodia of Spell cards." Saya's eyes widened, the endless possibilities running through her head, the duels she could win… awesome.

"Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you so much!" Koujo smiled, handing Saya a long, slender box.

"This is from Onshi and I," she said. Saya smiled happily and opened the box. Inside was a long wooden staff, the head of a tiger at the top.

"The staff of the Sorceress of the Tiger," Sorcerer Seto said, crossing his arms in front of him. "Personally I don't think you deserve it yet…" Saya responded to this by glaring at him and setting his robes on fire. Sorcerer jumped in surprise before putting out the fire, leaving a large scorched hole in his roles. "You little demon!"

"Takes one to know one!" Saya yelled back, her eyes narrowed. She and Sorcerer kept the glaring contest up until Saya finally burst into giggles and ran over and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Onshi!" she said before running over to hug Koujo. "Thank you, Koujo!" Koujo smiled, hugging her back.

"You're welcome, Morning Glow," she whispered softly. Yami watched this, a proud smile on his face. His daughter. His little girl. So tough and determined, yet so gentle and kind. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was really his. But those other times… there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

"Saya, you've got one more!" cried Mokuba. Saya looked at him, confused.

"But Moku," she said. "There aren't any more packages on the table."

"Who said it was on the table?" asked Seto, who was standing behind Saya. She turned around… and gasped.

"Oh… oh my gosh…" In Seto's arms was a small white puppy. The only parts of him that weren't white was the black patch around his right eye and the red bandanna around his neck. "Sonkei," she whispered. "Is… is he mine? Really?!" Seto smiled, nodding.

"Yes, Saya-imouto," he said. "Happy Birthday."

Families are never custom made. There are times when some people think that it's pure chance that they are placed with certain parents, brothers and sisters. But it's not chance. It's fate. Fate brought the Kaiba's together, and even if it wasn't at birth, there is no question that they were meant for each other. There will most likely be more adventures with these three people as they continue to grow… but for now…

This is where the story ends.

Sarah: Well, all my faithful reviewers, this is the end… of this story anyway! Don't worry, I have another one currently in the mix. It's being co-written by my good friend, Princess Ria, so I suggest you go read her stories until I post again So, for the last time, in this story anyway, this is Koujo SilverWolf signing off!


End file.
